


Collateral Damage

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to break up a terrorist cell, Penelope and Aaron are forced to go to Michigan and live as man and wife, infiltrating the cell and bringing them down from the inside. But what happens when false entanglements become very much real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your unsub has a rap sheet a mile long, Sugar," she said to Morgan over the phone. "I wouldn't expect him to go down without a fight."

"Thanks, Baby Girl. I'll let Hotch see this information you sent over."

She broke the connection with him and turned back to her work for the BAU team currently out on the field. After digging around for a few hours, she finally got somewhere and called the team leader to report her findings. As she was hanging up the phone, one of her monitors began to blink a message at her. Quickly, she clicked on the box and it brought up one of the forums she had been keeping tabs on, per Director Strauss' orders.

She scanned the most recent posts, and very soon realized why her computer had reacted. The people in the thread were discussing a transaction of some sort, and from what she could make out, what code words she remembered from trawling the boards, it was most likely a biological agent. Before her eyes, she saw the deal be finalized, and she frantically began to trace the seller, hoping beyond hope she could get his actual address. While she did that, she printed out the entire thread to have a hard copy, knowing it could disappear at any moment.

Shaking slightly, she tried to calm her nerves. Despite working on this for months, she'd never caught a break like this. Normally, these guys were too cautious to be so open about what they were doing. This little slip up could save so many lives in the long run, and she knew she had to do her very best, most careful work. There was no way she was letting this slimy bastard slip back through the cracks.

Finally, her back-hacking got her somewhere, and she had a name and address for the seller. The buyer, though, was another story. Despite her best efforts to trace him, all she got was a wall of nothing. Frustrated, she tried another way to get at him, only to come up with the same results. After two fruitless hours, she switched to looking at just what they were exchanging.

As she found what she was looking for, the blood drained from her face. Apparently, the code word for ricin had changed in the week since she'd checked on the activity of the board, and that was what they had agreed to sell to this unknown buyer. Frantically, she gathered up all the information she had gathered on what was going to happen in a few days and left her office. She got in the elevator and rode up to the floor Strauss' office was on, and when it stopped, she was the first one out, pushing past the others in the car.

She raced down the hall, only to see the light in Strauss' office snap off, and Penelope knocked as hard as she could, a quick staccato beat, hoping she would be answered. To her relief, the lights came back on and then the door opened abruptly.

"Can I help you, Ms. Garcia?" Director Strauss asked frostily, looking her up and down.

Ignoring the tone of voice, Penelope pushed her way inside, almost slamming the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her hair back and turned to look at her superior. "We have a major problem here, Ma'am. Remember a few months back when you asked me to keep tabs on that web forum you thought might be trading in bio-warfare weapons?" Strauss nodded tightly. "Well, I got a hit tonight."

"Oh, my god. Do you have any clue on what is going to happen?" she asked, a note of terror creeping into her voice.

"Only slightly. Do you want to start with the slightly bad news or the really bad news?" she asked, subconsciously trying to add a bit of levity to a grave situation.

"The really bad news."

"The unsub negotiated a sale of ricin, and I have no idea who he is or where he lives."

"And the slightly bad news?"

"Though I don't know when the exchange is going to happen, or where, I do know who the seller is. He's a PhD candidate at MIT. He's working on biological agents at the moment, already has a position with the CIA once he completes his doctoral work. There's nothing in his background that would indicate the need for him to deal with terrorists."

Director Strauss' face was stark white when Penelope finished speaking. Slowly, she indicated for Penelope to sit, and she did, still hanging on to the files she had collected. Strauss took a seat across from her, staring into her eyes. "Did you find anything on this man that would indicate that he's violent?"

"No, though everything points to him being a loner. He's made no social networking connections that I can find, even under another name. And there's nothing to indicate he's on to us being on to him. I'm almost certain that if you were to take him into custody, he'd give up our unsub. Who knows what else he's planning."

Strauss finally took the files from Penelope. "You've done good work here, Ms. Garcia. Pray to God we catch them in time."

"I already have been, Ma'am." She got up and left the room, concern furrowing her brow. Like a wraith, she made her way back to her office to pick up her coat and purse, then she made her way out to Esther. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she ran into someone, not really looking where she was going.

"Garcia, is everything all right?"

She looked up into the concerned face of her boss, and without warning began to cry. He put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into the embrace, burying her face in his shoulder. "I thought, I thought you were still in the field, Sir."

"Jack got sick and I had to come home early. I was just stopping by to get some paperwork. Now, what is going on with you?"

"I may have stopped a terrorist. But I'm not sure if I got the information to Strauss in time. What if, what if a lot of people die because I wasn't fast enough, good enough?" She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She pulled away from him to look up into his face. "Does it always feel like this when you do something good?"

"When we don't know what the outcome is, it can. Are you going to be all right?"

She sighed. "I think so. Thanks, Hotch." She smiled a little at him, and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Try to get some sleep. I know it won't be the easiest, but you do good work, so be confident that you were able to get there in time. We have, I have faith in you."

Her smile brightened a little, and she walked to her car in a slightly better mood. That had faded somewhat by the time she got to her apartment. There was no one there to pick her spirits up, not since Kevin had taken that job overseas months ago. This time, when he'd wanted to go, she knew she couldn't hold him here. It was really better this way, she hadn't liked not being available to her teams at all times, and he had never understood that.

After a quick shower, she crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Though she was exhausted, her mind refused to shut down, to give in to sleep. Finally, around one in the morning – after a glass of warm milk followed by a shot of peppermint schnapps – she went to sleep. But when her alarm woke her up the next morning, she felt like she'd hardly slept at all.

Pulling out the first thing she touched in her closet, she put it on. As she zipped the purple linen sheath dress, she stepped into a matching pair of purple pumps. Standing in front of her mirror, she twisted her hair up into a bun and pushed in a large purple flower comb to hold it. She frosted her eyes, then put on dark red lipstick. Satisfied with how she looked, she went out in the kitchen and grabbed a muffin from the tray and went outside. Getting in Esther, she drove to work on autopilot, still not completely awake.

She grabbed a cup of tea before heading up to her office. As she walked into her office, she saw that Hotch was in there already, looking at her main computer monitor. "Can I help you, Hotch?"

He turned to look at her, and she saw that he looked as tired as she felt. "Strauss wants us in her office. Bring your laptop," he said, somewhat shortly.

She went over to her desk and unlocked her middle drawer. Opening it, she pulled out her laptop and cradled it to her chest. "Lead the way, Sir."

Together, they walked over to the elevator and rode up in silence. As the doors opened, he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the office. He knocked sharply on the door, and Strauss opened it moments later. "Come in. What took you so long?" she asked as they took a seat in front of her desk.

"I didn't know I was wanted, Ma'am," Penelope replied, looking perplexedly at her.

"You never called her, Erin. She has no idea what's going on," Aaron said steadily.

"Our SWAT people moved in late last night and brought Benjamin Otto here into our protective custody. Agent Hotchner is going to interrogate him, and I want you to observe, taking notes on what he says, especially when he mentions who his buyer is. We need to find out who this person is and when the exchange is going to happen."

"And the ricin?" she hesitantly asked.

"All is safe and accounted for. You did good work last night, Ms. Garcia. Keep it up today," Strauss replied, the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. "Now, head down to the interrogation room, you two, we need to move quickly on this."

They nodded, and got up from their seats. Out in the hallway, Hotch once more placed a hand on her back guiding her towards the stairwell. "We'll take the stairs this time. It'll be faster than waiting for the elevator," he said.

"All right," she replied, following his lead. Quickly, they went down the stairs, moving as quickly as they could. Once they were at the level they needed, Aaron opened the door, letting her enter first. There were two agents standing guard in front of a room at the end of the hall. They walked down the corridor and Aaron stopped in front of the first of two rooms.

"You'll be observing from here. Standard one way mirror to look in on us, but he won't know who is listening in. I'll be with this Otto character, trying to get the information we need from him. Don't worry about some of the tactics I use. You know who I am." She nodded and he opened the door for her.

She went in and set up her laptop, connecting to the Wi-Fi. She watched as Aaron entered the room, a frown on his face. "We know you weren't working alone. Who supplied you with the ricin?"

"I stole it. It was easy to do; I had my advisor's trust. Look, I'm not in too much trouble, am I? I-I can't afford to lose my scholarship."

"Your scholarship is the last thing you should be worrying about, Benjamin. You're looking at twenty five years to life here. You were aiding a domestic act of terrorism, for God's sake, and you want to continue schooling?"

"I had to do it! My family lost everything when my father –" He broke off his sentence, tears flowing down his face.

"When your father what? What could have happened that would make you chose to do something so heinously stupid?"

"He killed himself! He's rotting in Hell because of whore of a mistress drained all out bank accounts, leaving my mother with a mortgage, and car payments, and student loans to deal with. So what if a few people died? They're sinners anyway; it's the best justice they deserve!" Suddenly, Benjamin was very angry, the veins in his forehead bulging.

Penelope made a note in the file about his sudden mention of religion. She was startled by Aaron slamming his hands open face on the table. Benjamin jumped as well, giving Aaron a fearful look. "You will be going to Federal prison for a very long time! Do not go down alone! Who made that purchase?" he said loudly, getting right in the young man's face. She was amazed to see all the anger drain from his body, to see his shoulders slump in defeat.

"His name is Doyle Reinhart," he whispered, staring at the table.

"And where were you going to make the exchange?"

"At the Das Dutchman Essenhaus in Middlebury Indiana. I was supposed to meet him there next Tuesday, at noon. It's market day, then, and a lot of people will be there. He said no one would notice anything out of the ordinary. Obviously, someone did notice something, though, since I'm sitting here." He looked up at Hotch. "What am I going to do now?" he asked forlornly.

"You are going to conduct the exchange, like everything was all right. You'll be carrying something other than ricin, of course, but we need you to make contact with this Reinhart."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then any clemency I might have wanted to extend to you would be revoked."

Penelope saw a tiny glimmer of hope light Otto's eyes. "I'll do anything, just don't tell my mother about this. On top of everything else, this would kill her."

"I'll see what I can do." Aaron left the room, and a few moments later reappeared on her side of the mirror. "Did you get any hits on this Doyle Reinhart?"

"Nothing really. There are a few scattered throughout the country, with about a dozen in the states surrounding Indiana. With nothing more to go on, our unsub could be anything from a pharmacist to a plumber. I'm running further checks to see if any of these twelve have any suspicious activities lately, but I doubt it." She looked at his hands, tight fists clenched at his side, and knew he was still keyed up, frustrated with their lack of something to go on, some way to get one step ahead of the unsub.

"Well, let's take what we know to Strauss. She's the one in charge of this operation after all." He led her from the room, and they waited for the elevator in silence.

A girl could really get used to this quiet confidence, she thought as she stood next to him in the small space. The doors opened, and he led her back to the Director's office. This time, he didn't bother knocking to gain admittance.

"What did you find out?" she anxiously asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Tell me some good news."

"We'll be rendezvousing with the unsub Tuesday in Indiana. We need to assemble a team to take Otto with us. And you were right, this does have a religious component."

"A jihad?" she asked.

"No. Otto said that he and the unsub would not look out of place at the rendezvous point."

"Yeah, it's run by some Amish or Mennonite people. Not exactly a place that screams Arab-American tourist trap," Penelope broke in. Aaron gave her a look. "What? It's not. My parents dragged me there one year – best food I'd had in a long time, but really kitschy, and that's something coming from me."

"You've been there before?" Strauss asked, fixing her with a piercing look.

"Like twenty years ago. I'm sure it's changed since then. And before you ask, no, I'm not going. As I said, it was a long time ago. What if I fu-mess something up? No, I don't want that kind of responsibility on my shoulders," she stammered out, looking desperately at Hotch.

"Wait outside, Ms. Garcia," Strauss frostily said, and Penelope quickly left the room, her face burning in embarrassment. Through the closed door, she could hear muffled voices, raised in anger, and she stared at the floor, trying not to cry.

The door opened suddenly, and Aaron stalked out, taking her arm firmly and guiding her to the elevator. "We're going to lunch."

"It's only 11:30," she protested as they got in the elevator.

"We don't have a choice in the matter," he said, refusing to look at her.

Hurt, she drew away from his side, hunching her shoulders a little. They stopped by her office and she grabbed her purse from her office. On her way back out, she bumped into Morgan, and he stopped her. "Are you okay, Baby Girl?"

She pulled away from his light touch. "I'm fine, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She went and stood next to Aaron, who as just finishing speaking with JJ. "I'm ready to go, Sir," she said, not looking at either of them.

"We'll be back in a few hours," he told JJ, then took Penelope's arm, pulling her alongside him at a fast clip. He kept the pace up until he reached his car. Opening her door first, he waited for her to get in before he got in himself. The drive to the restaurant was silent, neither wanting to break in and speak.

Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of a somewhat busy restaurant. He moved to take her arm again, but she pulled away from him and he settled for placing his hand on the small of her back. At his request, the hostess sat them in a secluded corner of the eatery. After they'd ordered, he looked at her, taking her hand in his.

"Before you say anything, hear me out, Penelope. I have no choice in this, and neither do you. Once you told Strauss you were familiar with our meeting place, you were doomed to go there. I know it's changed since then, and so does she, but you've been there nonetheless. We're going to Indiana."

Her head shot up and she looked at him intently. "We, Sir?"

He nodded. "I told Strauss I wasn't going to make you go alone. Our team will be heading up the extraction. When we get back to the office, we're going to brief the team on what's going to happen on Tuesday, then we're heading out there with a small SWAT squad. Strauss feels that the fewer people we send in, the better. But she does want us to get a feel for the layout of this place, not to enter blind. What makes this even more delicate is that Otto is going with us."

"Thank you, Hotch." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I suppose I reacted badly, didn't I?"

"Perhaps just a little," he replied. They ate quickly and got back to the office, both in a much better mood than when they had left. As they walked into the bullpen, he said loudly, "My team, to the round room, please."

He and Penelope took seats towards the far end of the table, waiting for the rest of the team to join them. JJ was the last one in, and she shut the door behind her before taking a seat. Hotch looked around the room at them, taking in their looks that ranged from quizzical to slightly angered. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Late last night we apprehended someone trying to sell ricin into the general public. Through interrogation, it was revealed where the sale was going to take place. Director Strauss has asked us to go and capture this person and bring them back here. What I am about to say does not leave this room. Once we have the unsub in custody, JJ is to release a statement saying he died in a tragic car accident, and we are looking to notify the next of kin. Those orders come from Director Strauss herself, so who knows what is going to happen next. I'll be heading this mission up, and as soon as the SWAT have our seller ready, we head out."

"Where are we heading to?" Reid asked.

"Middlebury, Indiana. Das Dutchman Essenhaus, to be specific," he responded. "Once we get there, Garcia will help us get acquainted with the lay of the land. Strauss wants us to know as much about this place before the deal is supposed to go down. This is our opportunity to take down a major home-grown terrorist cell."

"Do we know if this has a religious component?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Otto, the supplier, is a devout, right-wing conservative Christian. Think along the lines of Fred Phelps, not Joel Osteen. At this point, our best guess is that the unsub has the same beliefs as Otto, though we won't know for certain until we get the unsub into custody."

A knock came on the door before it opened. "Agent Hotchner, my team is ready and assembled on the tarmac with our package. Whenever you and your team are ready, we can head out."

Aaron looked around at his team. "You heard the man. Wheels up in thirty. We have four days to make certain this goes perfectly." He stood and the rest of the team followed suit, exiting the room. They went their separate ways, and Penelope followed Aaron to his office.

"Just one quick question before I get ready. Who's taking care of Jack while we're gone?"

He sighed and looked down at his son's picture on his desk. "Thank you for asking. I would have forgotten to call Jessica to tell her about what's going on these next few days. Everything's just happened so quickly. See you in a few."

She left the office and went to her own. She added her laptop to her go bag, along with a few other things she thought she might need, and then went out into the bullpen. Morgan was there, waiting for the others, and she went up to him. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so short with you."

"No problem. So, you get to come with us? Fun stuff."

"Not really. I feel like Strauss is expecting a lot out of me, since I was the one to catch this before it went down. What if I screw up again, Derek?"

"You won't screw up, Baby Girl, I promise. We'll be by your side the entire time. Let's go get on the plane before all the good seats are taken," he said with a smile she couldn't help returning, and she linked her arm through his, walking outside.

* * *

The plane trip to Indiana was short, and once they were back on the ground, they split up into separate vehicles. Penelope ended up in the passenger seat of the car Aaron chose, with Morgan and Reid in the back seat.

"What, no black SUVs available in Indiana?" Morgan asked.

"Strauss wants us to be as inconspicuous as possible. From what I gather, we're supposed to get rooms as close as we can to the restaurant."

"That would be the Inn right on property," Garcia said, looking out of the window at the fields as they went by. "Hopefully we can get rooms this time of year."

"If we have to bunk together, we will," Hotch replied, never taking his eyes off the road. They soon lapsed into silence, and the monotony of the landscape lulled Penelope to sleep in short order. She was startled awake by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. "Penelope, we're here." Hotch smiled at her, "We do have to share room. You're with JJ and Prentiss on the second floor. Here's you key."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. I thought you should get some rest, you looked really tired when you came in this morning. Morgan brought your bag up already, and we're planning to head out to supper in a few minutes."

She sat up and stretched, then got out of the car, taking the key from his outstretched hand. "Room 215, meet us down in the lobby in seven minutes." She nodded and went inside, climbing the stairs and finding her room. She slid the key card through the reader and opened the door.

"So, are we getting a cot or sharing one of the beds?" she asked after surveying the room.

"Sharing. The cot was another thirty dollars, and it's not like we're the shyest of people. So, Pen, do you wanna bunk with me or JJ?"

"Which one of you is the soundest sleeper? I tend to move around a bit when I sleep."

JJ raised her hand. "Looks like you're with me this time, Garcia. The bed closest to the window."

Penelope smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ready to go to supper, girls?"

They nodded and made their way back down to the lobby. The rest of the team was already there, and they walked together over to the restaurant. After a short wait, they were seated, and their orders taken.

"So, tomorrow morning, Garcia's going to show us around the grounds here. Once we have a feel of the land, we'll plot out who goes where, including young Mr. Otto," Hotch said lowly, letting the din of the room swallow up his words. One by one they nodded in agreement. "Once everything's in place, we do a dry run through – first during the day, then at night. We have no idea who might be watching and we don't want to attract attention."

They settled into more mundane conversations, and Penelope turned to Hotch. "So, who are you bunking with?"

"Morgan. We drew straws, and ended up paired that way. Listen, when this goes down Tuesday, I don't want you anywhere else but in your room. If something goes wrong, I just, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"But if I could help, I want to be there. I'm a big girl, Hotch, I can take care of myself."

He took her hand in his. "Penelope, I understand that, but if anything should happen to me, you're Jack's legal guardian."

She looked up at him in surprise. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Soon, I suppose. There's just something about this case that makes me uneasy. No matter what happens Tuesday, it won't be the end."

Penelope sighed. "All right, Hotch, I'll stay back. Just don't use that as an excuse to take unnecessary risks," she replied.

The rest of the meal flew by, and they made their way back to the Inn. "See you in the morning, ladies," Morgan said as he and Hotch turned in to their room. Reid and Rossi had chosen to stay in the lobby in front of the fire discussing the religious aspects of the case. JJ opened their room, and they all entered together.

"I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Prentiss called out, grabbing some pajamas from her bag.

Penelope shrugged and grabbed her pajamas out of her bag. "Promise not to peek if I change right here? I usually shower in the morning."

"I won't if you won't peek at me."

"Deal." She quickly changed and then put her clothes in her bag. "So, are you a left hand or right hand side of the bed person?"

"Usually the right, but I can sleep wherever. Do you, are you going to be all right with this case?" JJ asked as she crawled into bed.

Penelope took a seat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "It's weird being the one to find a case, Jayje. And Strauss expects nothing less than perfection. I've been lucky so far, but what happens when that luck runs out? I don't want any of you to get hurt because I made a mistake."

"Pen, you're the Oracle of All Knowing. If this is what your intel said, I'm ready to run with it," Emily said as she emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Thanks, Em. If you two don't mind, I'm going to turn in now. I didn't get much sleep last night, and the nap in the car wasn't exactly restful." She stretched out under the covers and turned on her side, setting her glasses on the bedside table. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then closed, letting sleep take her.

She woke up early the next morning and quietly got out of bed. She pulled out the most sensible outfit she had packed and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. She took a chair in front of the large picture window and watched the sun come up over the horizon.

"You're up early. Want to go on a morning run with me?" Morgan asked as he came up beside her.

"In this outfit? Not on your life, Sugar. Have a nice time." She settled further back in the chair, watching as Morgan ran past the window.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks, Rossi," she said, taking the mug from his extended hand. "It shouldn't be too busy today. It's Saturday, but the flea market isn't open, which is a large tourist draw. Did anyone get from Otto where the handoff is going to be?"

"The willow tree by the pond out front. Odd that he would choose such an open spot for something like this."

"Not really. Willow trees are great concealers – the branches falling to the ground and all," she replied. "Do you want to go look at the spot with me? I kind of want to reacquaint myself with the layout before I have everyone following my lead."

Rossi nodded, and held out his hand, helping her to stand. Together, they strolled out onto the property. There were a few people out and about, and they nodded to those they passed. Once over the covered bridge, Penelope stopped and gazed at the pond, focusing in on the willow.

"There's really not much cover here, which is probably why our unsub chose this place. Nowhere to hide a sting operation. Unless…"

"Yes?"

"We 'borrow' one of the buggies. There are regular trips along this path, if I remember correctly. So, if we have one going by at noon, it wouldn't look out of the ordinary. Most likely we could get four people plus the driver in one. So, if we got you, Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch to be the passengers, Reid could be the driver. We should get him in touch with the stables to work on how to drive a pair. Does this make any sense?"

Rossi nodded. "It's a great plan, Kitten. You've taken the weaknesses of the spot and turned it into strength." He patted her back gently, then slipped his arm through hers. "Let's go get the others and work through this idea of yours."

They went back to the Inn, going to the lobby again. One by one, the rest of the team joined them. Morgan was last, and he took a seat next to Penelope on the couch. Rossi nodded encouragingly at her, and she cleared her throat. "So, Rossi and I went to check out where the exchange is going to happen. Great for the unsub, horrible for us. All open space, nowhere to hide and watch, really. However, there is one very big plus for us, and that's the buggy path. The last time I was here, those ran every forty-five minutes. So, I thought we could stick Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi in the buggy and have Reid drive the team. When the time comes for the exchange, you all can ride by in the buggy and take the unsub down."

"Uh, Garcia, there's only one small problem with your plan. I know absolutely nothing about how to drive a buggy," Reid said.

"Already thought of that. I'm certain the people in the stable would be more than willing to teach you, since it's for a good cause." She smiled sweetly at him, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "Let's go check this place out now. While it sounds good, we'll need to see about the ease of execution."

"Can we do that after breakfast?" Morgan asked, and Reid nodded in agreement.

Hotch sighed. "Fine. By the pond in ninety minutes."

Penelope watched the others move off towards the conference room where the continental breakfast had been laid out. "Not going to breakfast, Sir?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm not really hungry," he said as he took a seat next to her. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that our unsub chose the most inconvenient place for us to do a sting operation on. It seems like he's much more intelligent than Otto."

"For sure, Boss Man. Do you really think my idea is a good one? I know it's a little unorthodox, but…"

"You're not exactly the most orthodox person there is, Penelope. It sounds plausible, we'd just have to execute it to see if it will run as well as you make it sound."

Penelope stood up. "I'm going back outside," she said, rubbing her arms lightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing as well.

"I don't know. Now I'm starting to get the heebie-jeebies, Hotch. Thanks a lot."

"You came up with a plan and made it real for you. Now your brain is thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong. Eventually, you'll come to the worst case scenario, forgetting that the real package is safe under lock and key at Quantico."

"Okay, you need to get out of my brain, Boss Man," she said with a nervous laugh, trying to look anywhere but at him. As she brushed past him, he reached out and took ahold of her arm. She looked up at him, unable to hide her look of fear.

"Everything will go perfectly. We're trained for situations like this," he said as he calmly looked at her. She nodded and pulled away from him, but he didn't let her go. "While we're alone, I have one more thing to talk to you about. Let's walk." Putting her arm through his, he led her outside. "So, what do you know about deep cover?"

"Only that you have to cut yourself off from everything and everyone until your assignment is finished. And that it's very dangerous, since one small slip can get you and possibly others killed, and you lose the chance you had to catch the real target."

"That sums it up quite succinctly. Do you think you could handle an assignment like that?"

"I'll never have to worry about that, now will I? But if it were absolutely necessary, I could. I've learned that much about myself." She stopped and leaned back against a tree. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something Strauss wanted to know. I'm about as in the dark as you are in regards to why she wanted me to ask you that."

They continued on in silence until they reached the pond. Penelope took a seat beneath the willow, leaning back against the trunk. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against it, smiling to herself as she felt him take a seat next to her. "It's so peaceful here, isn't it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes, it is." They lapsed into silence once more, not wanting to lose this moment of quiet before having to put the plan into action.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activity. Reid quickly picked up how to drive a pair, and had even made some extra money in tips from the guests who were none the wiser as to who he was. The SWAT group had marked out their places for when the exchange would occur, and both run-throughs had gone perfectly.

Finally, it was Tuesday morning, and they all got ready for what the day would bring. The team all ate breakfast together, going over last minute details. JJ was working on her press release for later in the day. The local police had agreed to help them stage a car accident to cover up their extraction of a suspected terrorist. Everything was on schedule; all they had to do was wait, which by that time was the hardest thing to do.

At eleven, Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid all went to get ready for their role. Otto was in place inside the restaurant, waiting for his cue from Hotch as to when he was supposed to go to the meeting place.

Penelope had gone back up to the room, not wanting to be anywhere near a window that overlooked the willow. She settled on the bed and pulled out her laptop, connecting to the Inn's Wi-Fi, and immersed herself in her RPG. A few hours later, JJ burst into the room, Prentiss right behind her.

"Pack up, we're heading home. Reinhart is already talking and we need to make this all official," Prentiss said as she started stuffing her things in her bag.

"This is why some of us don't strew our things around the room," JJ said as she picked up her bag after zipping it closed.

Penelope powered down her laptop and stuck it back in her bag. "So, everything went okay?"

"Okay? Pen, your plan worked perfectly! Reinhart never suspected a thing; you should have seen his eyes when Reid pulled out his gun. He broke down and started confessing to him, like he was the Amish equivalent of a priest."

Penelope smiled in relief, a weight lifted off her shoulders. She picked up her bag and followed the other two out of the room. Once in the lobby, Morgan took their bags and loaded them in the trunks of their cars. She got back in the car she'd arrived in, taking her place in the passenger seat. As soon as they were underway, Hotch began to speak.

"Since Reinhart seems so eager to talk, we'll begin the interrogation once we arrive back at Quantico. Garcia, you'll be behind the glass once more, looking up everything he tells us of importance. Oh, and Strauss is extremely impressed with your plan. If you're not careful, you'll be dragged out of that tech cave of yours more often."

"It was just putting together the pieces we had into a working plan, Sir. I'm sure any of you could have come up with the same thing," she stammered, blushing slightly.

"Nah, Baby Girl, he's right. It was a great plan. Take your well-deserved props," Morgan said, patting her on the shoulder.

They had a good tail wind and were back in Quantico in no time at all. While everyone else went back the bullpen, Penelope followed Hotch down to the interrogation room, clutching her laptop to her chest.

While she got everything set up, Hotch entered the room where Reinhart sat, looking at the desk. "So, Mr. Reinhart, you have quite a story to tell us, I gather."

"Well, since I'm now, for all intents and purposes, dead, I have nothing to lose. This was a test of loyalty for me. Cox wanted to make certain The Divine Covenant was my top priority. See, I'd been questioning some of his decisions lately, including the decision to store and use biological weapons. We don't have an expert in those in our cell. Who knows what could have happened had the ricin fallen into his hands."

"And where are you located, Mr. Reinhart?"

"Rockford, Michigan. We have a church located on 500 acres of property, mostly wooded. A great place to hide things, especially weapons. We've been stockpiling for years."

"And there are other cells?"

"Scattered around the country, though only Cox know for certain where the closest ones to us are. He said it would be safer for us that way." He looked up at Hotch. "Can I at least ask you send me to a prison far away from Michigan?"

"Actually, you're being placed in protective custody until we need you to testify against this Cox. What else can you tell us about him?"

"Richard Cox, Dick to his friends. Firm believer in family values, made a failed run for governor a few years ago. Founded this branch of The Divine Covenant in the 60s, and began buying up the land around the church shortly after." He took a sip of water. "The church has been in the area since the late 1800s. It's just a front now for the true believers of the Covenant way. The entire deacon board is made up of Cox's inner coterie. All white, married men of course, with children."

"And how would one go about getting into this inner circle?"

"Espouse beliefs that are in line with Cox's. Pro family, anti-union, homophobic, racist. The more conservative, the better." Reinhart chuckled a little. "Why, are you planning on infiltrating him?"

"As a matter of fact, we are."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Hotch got up and let in another agent. "This is Agent DeBlaay, she'll be your point of contact in Alaska. We'll get in touch when we need you. Until then, enjoy the wilderness." He nodded at the agent, who escorted Reinhart out.

He then joined Penelope in the other room. "Did his story check out?"

"All of it. From the surface, you would have no idea this guy is anything other than a model citizen. But some of his activities do go to the extreme. But there's nothing to link him with the level of terrorism he was about to unleash according to Reinhart. We're going to have to go check him out, aren't we?"

"Looks like that will be the case. I'll go take this information to Strauss; you go back up to your office. I'm sure the other teams are waiting for your expertise."

"Thanks, Hotch." She got up and quickly made her way upstairs. The rest of her day was a blur as she struggled to catch up on the backlog of information she needed to send out to the teams still on the field. As soon as she felt reasonably caught up, she turned the lights off and made her way home.

* * *

The moment she stepped into the bullpen the next morning, she knew something was up by the way Reid looked at her, then at Hotch's office. Looking up, she saw Strauss and him in there, talking animatedly about something. "What's up?" she quietly asked as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"No one knows. They've been in there for half an hour now."

"I think it has something to do with the Cox case," Prentiss said as she handed Reid a mug of coffee. "Why else would they be in there for so long?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Strauss appeared in the doorway. "Ms. Garcia, would you join us up here, please?"

Penelope nodded and went up the stairs, crossing into the office and shutting the door behind her. Hotch indicated she should sit and she instinctively chose the chair closest to the door. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, far from it. I was very impressed with your work in Indiana, and hope that it continues this way in the near future. As you know, Cox has nothing to tie him to an act of terrorism of the magnitude that was indicated by the amount of ricin ordered. So, we need to go undercover and infiltrate his group."

"And how does that apply to me, Ma'am?" she interrupted, looking at Strauss in confusion.

"We need the best computer technician out there, gathering information on this group, trying to determine where the other cells are. And that would be you."

"But I'm not married, I don't have any kids, and when I checked this morning, I was still a girl."

"I know that, Ms. Garcia. You won't be going into this alone; you'll have a partner, a family, of sorts."

"Who?"

"Me."

Penelope looked at Hotch in shock. "You, Sir?" He nodded, and she took a deep breath before looking back at Strauss. I suppose this is non-negotiable. What do you need me to do before we head out onto the field?"

Strauss looked surprised to hear her capitulate so easily, and stammered a bit as she began to speak once more. "Well, um, you'll need to make a marriage license for the two of you, dated twelve years ago. After that, you'll need to make a birth certificate for Jack, showing you as his biological mother. You'll need documentation showing you as Penelope Hotchner. These need to be as air-tight as you can make them – there's no room for error here." She fixed her steely gaze on Aaron. "Agent Hotchner, I believe you have some things to prepare. Ms. Garcia and I need to speak privately for a few minutes." He nodded and left the room, shutting the door rather forcefully.

"I assume this is the part where I'm going to hear you say one of two things. Either 'just kidding' or 'you just passed that test with flying colors' right?" she asked fearfully.

"No, this is very much real."

"I was afraid of that."

"But, I do need to lay down some guidelines. This is already a delicate situation, but the added dynamics of a marriage, however false it may be, complicate things further. Above all else, do not let your emotions get the better of you. I know you're an emotional person, Ms. Garcia, and this will be hard for you to do. Agent Hotchner is not your real husband, though all documents will indicate such. Jack will not be your real child. Take the utmost care in being professional behind closed doors. I have faith that the two of you can bring this man and his cell to justice."

"How long will we be undercover?"

"At least nine months to a year, maybe longer depending on how things go."

Penelope looked down at her clasped hands. "Will I be able to keep in contact with everyone back here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. That could damage the investigation."

"Not even Morgan?" she cried out in anguish, seeing herself cut off from everything familiar for a very long time.

Strauss reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to look up at her. "Disposable trac phones, once a week, one hour, Agent Morgan alone. That's the most leeway I can allow you."

"May I at least tell them what's going on?" she asked as she tried to get control of her emotions.

"Of course. Now, we have to move quickly on this. I expect to be moving the three of you out to Michigan in three weeks' time."

Penelope blanched a bit and nodded. She stood up and went to the door, trying to plaster a happy smile on her face, even as she knew her life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"This house is so amazing, Aaron, and so close to the church!" Penelope exclaimed as he drove up the ¾ mile drive. Turning to look at Jack, she saw he was still fast asleep. "Does the horse barn mean that we can get Jack a pony while we're here?"

"A pony? Really?"

"Sure, it would be a good responsibility for him, especially since we do have the necessary equipment to house an animal like that."

"We'll have to see," he replied as he parked in the garage. Taking out the keys the realtor had given him, he unlocked the front door and walked in. Just as Strauss had promised, all their things were already in the house.

Penelope joined him, carrying a still sleeping Jack. "I guess he was more tired by the drive than I thought he would be. I'll go put him in his room." She disappeared up the stairs, quickly acclimating herself to the layout of the house. The online plans had really helped, she thought, as she toed open Jack's door. Carefully, she laid him on top of the covers, then shut the door.

Moving down the hall, she entered the master bedroom. The huge bed was even made and waiting for one of them. Going to the closet, she found all their clothes hanging up neatly, their shoes in straight row on the floor. Yawning, she shut the closet door and made her way over to the bed. She lay down, determined to only get a short nap in before supper.

When she woke, it was dark outside. Still tired, she thought nothing of the warm arm around her waist and snuggled closer to the warmth, letting sleep claim her once more. As the morning sun shone in the window, though, the next morning, she woke with a start. Sudden awareness made her blush as she lifter Aaron's arm and got out of bed. Gathering clothes for the day, she went and took a quick shower before going downstairs to make breakfast.

Soon, Aaron and Jack joined her in the kitchen. "They stocked the fridge and cupboards, too," she said as she placed plates in front of them before taking a seat at the table herself.

"That's great. So, we go to Sparta Academy today to finish registering Jack, right?"

She nodded. "I faxed them his records from Virginia already. All we need to do is sign some papers and meet with his teacher. He'll start on Monday."

"Sounds good," he replied. Once they'd finished eating, he helped her out the dishes in the washer and then the three drove to the school.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, I'm Gloria Ballard, the principal here at Sparta Academy. We're pleased to welcome your son to our school. This is Patricia Mullins, Jack's teacher." She shook hands with them and then introduced herself to Jack.

"Would you like to meet some of your classmates before you begin on Monday?" Jack nodded solemnly and took the hand she held out. "We'll be in room four when you've finished here," she said with a warm smile.

They were handed a sheaf of papers outlining the school's mission for their students, and the conduct code along with the final contract they needed to sign. Once they had finished going over everything and signed the contract, they made their way down to room four. Looking in the window, they could see Jack happily interacting with the other children.

Penelope knocked softly on the door, and Mrs. Mullins let them in. "He seems to be fitting in already," she said as she went over to him. "Jack, your parents are here for you."

He ran up to them. "Dad, can I stay here for the rest of the day? The kids are really fun, like my friends back home."

Aaron looked at Penelope, who shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that if you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Mullins."

"That would be wonderful. I'm just glad that he's adjusting well. Sometimes that can be so difficult, especially at this age."

Penelope absently fingered the cross she was wearing. "I know how that can be."

"Say, are you guys looking for a church? I know that just moving to a new place, it can be hard to find a congregation to fit in with as well."

"If you could recommend a church, that would be nice. We were actually thinking of checking out Nelson Baptist, since it's so close to home," she responded.

"How funny! That's my church. Come Sunday, and I'll show you around the place, help you fit in and get settled."

"That would be wonderful. Jack, we'll be back to pick you up when school's over for the day," Aaron said, taking Penelope's arm in his. Arm in arm, they walked out to their car, Penelope fairly humming with excitement. As she buckled her seat belt, she began talking. "Aaron, this is so perfect! We have an in at the church! We couldn't have asked for a better bit of providence."

"It is coincidence that Jack's teacher goes to the church we have to become a part of. This complicates things a bit as well, since Jack could say something to her that might jeopardize our investigation."

"I'll research her when we get home, see if she's part of the upper echelon of Cox's group. I doubt it though, if she's working as a teacher. Even private academies don't pay their teachers enough to run with the group that Cox keeps around himself. We barely qualify and that's with you working at the most prestigious law firm in Grand Rapids."

"You made certain to transfer our money into a bank account here, correct?" She nodded. "Good. I'm certain Cox has someone working at the bank who will tell him what our liquid assets are."

The rest of the drive was silent, and Penelope took in the countryside. It still felt weird to be living in the country, after living in the suburbs for so long. Once home, she disappeared into the office, booting up her search engine and plugging Patricia's name in. Like Reinhart and Cox, her record came up clean, though neither she, nor her husband made enough to be part of the inner circle. That was one load off her shoulders in this case, since it was less likely that something could slip accidently from Jack's lips to the wrong person.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Aaron asked as he set a plate down in front of her.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, just as I thought. She's not a large worry in the scheme of things." She looked down at the plate. "So, um, we're staying in the same bedroom, then?"

"We need to play this as close to real as we can. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He smiled slightly at her, and she blushed faintly. "Is that going to be all right?"

"Sure, I'm a big girl." She picked up her sandwich and turned back to the computer screen, taking notes about everything she had learned about the Mullins. The she spun around and tacked the notes to the long, bare wall, not missing Aaron's flinch of horror. "Don't worry, I'll fill the holes in later and paint over them."

He sat down in the other computer chair. "Are you going to put profiles of everyone up on the wall?" he asked as he began to eat.

She nodded. "I'll sort them by order of importance. We know a lot about Cox already, but when we meet him, I'm sure I'll have more to add and put on the wall. At least it's a big wall; I'm sure I'll have a lot of people to add." She finished eating and got up, taking his plate from him. "There's time to explore the property before one of us picks Jack up," she said hopefully.

"Let's go," he said and followed her down into the kitchen, opening the dishwasher for her, then putting his shoes on. Shutting the machine, she slipped on flats and went outside. The real estate agent had said the property contained eighty acres, most of it pasture land for the horses the previous owner had raised, but a good portion of what remained was wooded, with a paved walking path.

Penelope started down the path and couldn't help but smile when Aaron matched his pace to hers. About a quarter mile down the path there was a small turnout with a bench. She took a seat and looked out. The view was gorgeous, looking out over the pasture land. Aaron sat next to her and she grabbed his hand without thinking, threading her fingers through his.

"It's easy to let time go lightly here," he commented quietly. "I get the feeling that it will be hard to keep our focus."

"Yeah, focus," she replied, feeling a strange fluttering in her heart that she tried to ignore. Quickly, she stood up and began to walk down the path once more, losing herself in the surroundings. She barely registered when he came up beside her and they continued on in silence. After completing a full circuit of the path, they headed in.

"I'll go get Jack from school."

"Okay, Aaron. Oh, on the way home, could you pick up a trac phone? Morgan wants me to call on Saturdays, when I can."

"Sure. How many minutes?"

"Sixty. It's the most Strauss would allow me. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I couldn't cut myself off from him, he's my best friend."

"I understand, just be careful."

"Of course. Now get going. You don't want to be late picking Jack up from his first day."

He grabbed the keys from off the counter and went out the door. As she watched him drive off, she started the dishwasher then escaped back into the office, needing the familiarity of technology to help calm her nerves. This was precisely what Strauss had cautioned her against, but she couldn't stop thinking about the rhythm of normalcy they were quickly falling into.

She heard the front door open and close about an hour later, then the tramp of feet up the stairs. "Jack, no running in the house!" she heard Aaron yell after him. Then he rejoined her in the office. "So, he heard you mention the pony the other day. Do you know anything about horses?"

"Other than they're pretty and can cost a lot of money? No."

"Well, we also know that Jack wants one."

"And Christmas is coming up."

"In three months! And what will we do with it when we go back home? By that time, Jack will be attached, and I have no room in my yard for a pony, and you have no room in your apartment, either."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. So, we won't mention it, and hope he forgets about what I said," she replied, finally looking up from the screen. "I guess I'm just not around kids enough. Some mother I'll make," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear. A little more loudly she asked, "What time should we have supper?"

"Whenever you think is good. It's going to take time to adjust to a normal schedule again."

"Then I'll have it ready about six?"

"Sounds good," he replied as he gently touched her shoulder before leaving her alone again.

* * *

"Are you almost ready, Penelope? The service begins in twenty minutes!"

"And we live three minutes away! I'll be right down." She finished putting her makeup on and then placed a pill box hat on her head. It was navy polka-dotted to match her dress and shoes, and she took one look in the mirror to make certain she looked okay. Satisfied, she went downstairs to where Aaron and Jack were waiting. "Well, let's go," she said, brushing past them to pick up her purse and Bible from the counter.

Aaron joined her in the garage moments later, opening the door and then starting the car up. She switched the radio over to the local jazz station, noticing his raised eyebrow. Nervously, she twisted the plain gold band he'd presented her with before they'd left. This was the first test of their cover, and she didn't want to blow it.

Aaron pulled into a parking spot and they got out. Penelope took Jack's hand while Aaron placed a hand on the small of her back. Together, they walked inside and were greeted by Patricia Mullins.

"I'm glad you made it! We still have a little bit of time before the service begins, so let me show you around." She gestured into the narthex and they followed her. "This is the sanctuary, where our services are held. Down the hall is our nursery and mini-church rooms. On the other side of the hall are the church offices and conference room. Downstairs is our junior church room, library, kitchen, and also leads to our gymnasium and youth group room." She looked up at Aaron. "If you don't mind, I can run him down to the junior kids' room. My own children are there already, so he wouldn't be alone."

"That would be fine," he replied, though Penelope knew he wasn't from the way his fingers tightened into her back. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Let's go find a place to sit," she said quietly.

"You go ahead. I'll follow Mrs. Mullins so I know where to get Jack after the service." They let go of each other and she watched him take Jack's hand and follow Patricia down the stairs. She went inside the sanctuary and took a seat about halfway up on the organ side. A few moments later, Aaron took a seat next to her. "I grabbed an order of service," he said, handing her a half sheet of paper.

"Do you know any of these songs?"

"No, I was hoping you did."

"A few sound familiar," she said as she pulled out the hymnal and flipped to the first song. Looking at the music, memories from her childhood came to the forefront of her mind and she smiled.

Soon, others began to file in, taking seats around them as the organist played softly. Patricia took a seat next to Penelope, with her husband next to her. Penelope recognized him from the pictures she'd seen online when she'd been looking the woman up.

After the opening set of songs, the worship leader asked for everyone to greet someone around them. Instantly, Penelope and Aaron were surrounded by people introducing themselves with smiles and warm handshakes. The sensory overload overwhelmed Penelope, and she didn't remember a single name. Once everyone was seated, another man got up and read off some announcements for the week, and then the offering plates were passed.

Aaron made certain to drop in his check when the usher was watching, like Penelope had told him to do. That would lead them into the inner circle faster, she'd reasoned, and he'd agreed. Finally, the pastor got up to preach. Penelope opened her Bible to the passage referenced, and slid it across her lap to rest half on her leg and half on Aaron's. She blushed slightly when Aaron slipped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. From that moment on, her concentration was shot; all she could focus on was the feel of his leg next to hers. During the closing prayer, she shut the Bible and put it in her purse.

"Let's go get Jack," he said, taking her arm and guiding her out of the sanctuary. She nodded and followed him downstairs. The teacher was releasing the children to their parents as they came, and soon Jack was excitedly running up to them, telling them everything he'd done. They made their way back upstairs and Patricia stopped them once more.

"So, did you enjoy the service?" she asked, and Penelope nodded. "Good. Before you leave, let me introduce you to the pastor and his wife." They trailed behind her and got into a slow moving line out the door.

After a few minutes had passed, Jack pulled on Penelope's dress. "Are we going yet? I'm bored."

"Soon, sweetie," she whispered back, smiling down at him.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. "Pastor Lundin, Elizabeth, this is the Hotchner family. They just moved into the area."

"It's nice to meet you. Where did you move from?" Pastor Lundin asked.

"Virginia. My job brought us here."

"You couldn't ask for a finer place to raise a family. I hope to see you again sometime soon," he said as he shook their hands, smiling warmly at them. Aaron nodded in response and led Penelope and Jack out to the car.

* * *

A sudden knocking on their door Wednesday evening caught their attention. "I wonder who that could be?" Penelope asked as she got up off the couch.

"I don't know. We haven't met anyone, really, who would just stop by," he replied. "You stay here with Jack, I'll go see who's here."

She listened closely as he approached the door, worry knitting her forehead. Moments later, she heard happy chatter in the hall and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Aaron led Pastor Lundin and his wife into the family room, holding a bouquet of flowers which he set on the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this. We just like to welcome visitors to our church, especially families," Elizabeth said as she set a plate of cookies next to the flowers. "Did you enjoy junior church Sunday, sweetie?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Can I have a cookie?" He looked up at Penelope with an eager look on his face.

"One, and then it's off to bed," she said, watching him grab a cookie and then run off upstairs. "So, how has your week been?" she asked, struggling to make small talk.

"Busy as usual, but that comes with the territory. The place looks amazing. I can hardly believe you just moved in here."

"We had really good movers. What with Jack being so young, I wanted everything to be set up when we arrived. Sure, it cost more, but in the end the convenience was worth it." She caught the look Elizabeth shot her husband and hid a smile behind her hand.

"So, we have a small group Bible study for young families. It meets Friday nights, and you're more than welcome to come. 7 p.m. at Richard Cox's home; the address is in here." He handed Aaron a thin packet of papers, and then stood up. "We don't want to take up any more of your time this evening. We'll see you Friday?"

Aaron nodded and shook the other man's hand and escorted them out while Penelope put the cookies in the kitchen, fairly bursting with excitement. When he rejoined her, she exclaimed, "We did it! We're in like Flynn!" She ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. As she realized what she was doing, she pushed herself away from him, running to the office and locking the door behind her.

"Penelope, let me in!"

She wiped away tears of embarrassment as she replied. "No, I don't trust myself anymore!" She sat heavily in her chair, burying her face in her hands and trying not to cry too hard. She barely registered the sound of the lock being turned by a key, but couldn't help looking up at him.

"Come here," he said softly, and she shook her head. "Penny, please." She looked down at the floor, still refusing to go near him. Moments later, she felt his hand on her back, and she instinctively turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"For what? A kiss? You were excited about our big break." He stroked her hair softly as she struggled to get control back. "Your instincts were right, spot on. A large tithe got their attention and drew them into our web. We're one step closer to our goal of taking down Cox and his inner circle." She nodded slowly and let him help her to stand.

"I'm going up to bed now," she said, pushing away from him.

"I'll grab a blanket for down here. The couch will be the best place for me tonight," he wryly said as he followed her upstairs. She went over to the bureau and pulled out a set of pajamas for both of them and handed Aaron's over as she went by to take a shower. When she returned to the bedroom, he had gone. She crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, her thoughts racing about her head. Sighing, she turned onto her side and shut her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

By the time she woke up on Thursday, Aaron had already left to take Jack to school and then go to work. She grabbed a bagel and went into the office. She began with a deep background search on Elizabeth. There had been something a little too friendly about the woman, and she wanted to know why.

What she found surprised and saddened her a bit. The woman had lost most of her family, including a teenage daughter, four years ago when her brother's ex-wife had set fire to his house on Christmas day. It had been providential that she, her husband, and the rest of the children had chosen to not spend the night with him. "She hides her sorrow by smiling at the world," Penelope whispered as she pinned the profile next to Patricia's.

As she began to look into Bill Lundin's past, however, there was a much different story. Here was a man driven by personal demons. She found records tying him to quite large gambling debts, paid off by an anonymous patron – though she assumed this was Cox. No better way to keep a person under control than to hold a secret over them. She'd seen it enough times in the course of her work. Unfortunately, this made the man more dangerous to them than his wife or Patricia, though not in the same league as Cox. At this point, she had no idea if he was a part of the inner circle, but decided it was better to err on the side of caution and placed his profile on the opposite side of the room.

She stretched and went to get something to eat for lunch. The weather was perfect, so she ate on the swing on the porch, swinging gently. Deciding not to let the opportunity go, she went in and grabbed her laptop, catching up on some forums while she waited for the bus to drop Jack off.

Hours later, she was startled to see an unfamiliar car come up the drive. She shut the laptop and instinctively reached for the cell phone that was no longer on her hip. She gave a sigh of relief when Patricia got out of the vehicle.

"I hope you don't mind, I have Jack with me. Say, would you mind if he spent the night? My Eli and he have really hit it off, and since I'm their teacher and all, they wouldn't be late for school tomorrow or anything."

"Sure, that would be okay. Just let me go get him some things for tomorrow then. You can wait inside with the boys if you want," she said as she turned to go into the house. Hurrying up to Jack's room, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes for the morning, along with a set of pajamas. Going into the bathroom, she got his toothbrush and put it in a plastic baggie. Then she went into the hall and found a spare overnight bag in one of the closets, stuffing everything inside.

"Take good care of him," she said as she handed the bag over to Patricia. "Make sure you obey Mrs. Mullins and her husband, okay, Jack? Have fun." She hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"I will, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too." She watched them go and then settled back onto the swing, delving into her forums once more. At five, Aaron pulled up the drive and parked in the garage. He joined her a few minutes later on the swing.

"Where's Jack?"

"Spending the night at the Mullins'"

"Is that a good idea?"

"She's harmless, and I guess Eli and Jack have hit it off, or so she said. It's good for him to spend time with other kids, especially ones that go to our church, don't you think?"

He thought a moment and then nodded his head. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Got some more work done on the project. Elizabeth is harmless enough, probably clueless as to what her husband is doing in his spare time."

"Which is?"

"Gambling. And I'm not talking little bets, either. In the last year he's had more than half a million in debt paid by someone. My best guess is Cox, but there's no proof to support that."

"But it certainly would help someone to look the other way to some of the more questionable practices and beliefs a person subscribes to. Good work, now let's go in. It's getting a bit chilly out here." He stood and held out his hand. She grabbed hold of it and stood up next to him. He led her inside and to the kitchen. "What should we make for supper, then?"

"We should definitely use the salmon. You cook it while I make up a vegetable." She went to the fridge and handed him the meat, then got out some broccoli, carrots, and snow peas. She did a quick stir-fry while he seared the salmon and somehow they finished together. She plated everything and handed him one. They took a seat at the table and at in a silence that was beginning to feel comfortable to her.

When they'd finished, he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She took the one he held out and moved into the living room, curling up on the couch. Aaron sat next to her and flipped on the television. "Is there anything good on? There hasn't been time to watch anything in so long."

"No clue. When I'm not in the office, I'm either online or watching a movie. Just flip until we see something that looks good." He did just that until he came upon a showing of Billy Budd. "Ooh, let's watch this!" she excitedly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like old movies." He set the remote on the coffee table and settled back on the couch. Soon though, the combination of wine and lack of good sleep the previous night caught up to her, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was a losing battle, and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt Aaron sigh.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to see the television still on. She tried to stretch, but when she went to move her arm, she found Aaron's arm atop hers, holding her close to him. "Aaron, Aaron, wake up! You have to get ready for work!"

He murmured something and held onto her more tightly, so she grabbed his arm and lifted it a little so she could slide off the couch. Once she was sitting on the floor, she glanced over at the clock. "Aaron, seriously, it's almost eight," she said as she shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her groggily. "You have ten minutes to get ready, eat, and leave for court. You said your first case started at 8:45, right?"

He glanced over her head at the clock and a panicked look flashed across his face. "Shit," he lowly said as he sat up. He ran a hand through sleep tousled hair and then fairly ran upstairs. When she heard the water heater kick on, she knew he was in the shower. Getting up herself, she went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Once it had finished brewing, she filled a travel mug and set it on the counter next to his briefcase.

"No time to eat, Penny. I might be late as it is. See you tonight," he said as he kissed her cheek and picked up his things. He was out the door before she could register what had happened.

Unconsciously, she touched her cheek, smiling to herself as she went into the living room and flipped the TV off. Then she went upstairs and took a long shower, trying to get the image of him kissing her without second thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't working very well, as it only led to thoughts of him in the shower. She got out and dressed for the day, making certain to pick somewhat conservative, though expensive looking clothes. With the Bible study tonight being their first meeting with Cox, she wanted to set a good impression of them in his mind.

Humming, she went downstairs and outside to walk the path for a little while, stopping to sit on the bench for a few minutes. If only life could be this bucolic all of the time, she thought.

Promptly at seven, Aaron rang the doorbell at the Cox home. There were a number of cars in the drive already, and they appeared to be the last arrival. The door opened, revealing an older woman in dark clothing. "Come in, they're in the den. Second door on the right, down that hall." She pointed in the direction they needed to go.

Aaron took Penelope's arm and they walked down the hall, Jack holding his father's hand. The door to the den was open, and looking in, they recognized Pastor Bill and Elizabeth alone. "Still sure about her?" he whispered under his breath and she shrugged.

"Aaron, Penelope, so glad you could make it thing evening," Bill said as he stood up and made his way over to where they stood. "Let me introduce you to everyone. Elizabeth, will you take their son to where the other children are?" She nodded and motioned to Jack, who turned in to bury his face in Aaron's leg.

"It's okay, Jack. The grownups are just going to be talking and it'll be boring for you. Mrs. Lundin's nice," Penelope said warmly. Jack looked up at her and she nodded encouragingly to him. He let go of Aaron's leg and took Elizabeth's outstretched hand.

When he had gone, Bill took then around the room, introducing them to the other five couples. Penelope tried to remember all the names, but that had never been her strong suit. The final couple, though, she knew had to be the Cox's. He had that look about him that spoke of entitlement and the expectation of being obeyed. They shook hands, and she could not get over the creepy way he looked her up and down, like a piece of meat. She moved closer to Aaron, squeezing his hand tightly in hers.

Penelope found she couldn't concentrate on a thing being said, and instead found herself smiling vacuously at the people around her, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from Cox. The hour passed slowly, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Bill closed with prayer. She was among the first to stand and let Elizabeth lead her down the hall where the children were. Jack ran up to her and she threw her arms around him, hugging him close. "You ready to go home, buddy?"

He nodded, and she took his hand, leading him back to the den. Cox had cornered Aaron in the time she had been gone, and she hesitantly approached them, bowing her head so as not to look at the man. She slipped her hand into Aaron's and tuned them out as she waited for their conversation to finish.

"Of course, I feel the same way, too. I'd love to meet with you Sunday evening, but I should get my family home now. I don't like to disrupt my son's sleep schedule too much. Studies have shown doing so lead to less focus in the classroom, and I can't have that." He squeezed Penelope's hand tightly and led his family out.

As soon as they were home, he sent Jack up to bed and then went to find Penelope. She had gone upstairs as well, and was sitting on the edge of the bed, starting at the wall. He took a seat next to her and she crumbled into him, her shoulders shaking as she threw her arms around him. "He's an awful, vile, disgusting, dirty man, Aaron. How can you stand talking to him?" she sobbed out.

"By keeping in mind that we are going to bring him down. Always keep that at the forefront." He stroked her hair gently, until her sobs lessened. Aaron bent to kiss her forehead as she raised her head and their lips met softly. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. This time, she didn't push him away; instead, she held on to him as tightly as he held her.

Finally, they broke from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Strauss warned me about getting entangled."

"Strauss isn't here, now, is she?" he replied before kissing her once more. His fingers fumbled with the zipper of her dress, and he slowly drew it down while she undid his tie and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. He pulled the dress down from her shoulders, kissing the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. She moaned and fell back against the bed, taking him with her. He took off her dress, then quickly unbuttoned and shucked off his shirt.

"My God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he stared down at her.

"Really?"

"Ravishingly so." He resumed kissing her, unclasping her bra. Soon, she was lost in the feel of his hands and lips everywhere on her body, worshipping her, helping her to forget the looks she'd been given all evening. He was here, and it felt like heaven to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened up to look into his smiling face.

"Morning," she replied, lifting her head to kiss him. She snuggled up close to him, relishing the feel of his arms around her waist, holding her. "You know, they're starting to ask when we're going to have another child."

"Who's saying that?"

"Elizabeth and the Cox woman."

"She a name, you know."

"Yes, yes, JoAnne. She's just as creepy as her husband, though. I think they're planning something, really, I do," she said, shivering slightly.

"The thing is, they're big on having large families. Everyone in the inner circle has at least four children. We sort of stick out."

"And it's going to stay that way. I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I know you think I'm good with Jack, and I love him, I really do. I just can't go back to Virginia with our child and pretend nothing happened. It's going to be hard enough to go back to normal as it is."

"I know, but we'll make it work, somehow. I promise." He looked over at the clock and kissed her shoulder. "We should get up now, it's past nine. Jack's probably outside by now. The country suits him, he's never been able to just go out and play on his own like this."

They got up and she went in to take a shower, then got dressed. She came downstairs, and found him in the kitchen, drinking coffee from his mug and reading the paper.

"Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it?" she asked as she poured herself some coffee, picking up the section he was finished with.

"Yes. It's going to take forever, you know. We have to stand in the receiving line and greet everyone as they leave. Lundin said it's been the tradition for eighty years to do so."

"One Sunday afternoon won't hurt us. We can go out to eat afterwards at Pinks," she replied, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm going to head in and do some more digging on these people. I'm about halfway through the inner circle, and most of these guys are from old money. The worst thing that could be said of them is the tax shelters most of them use. I feel like we're hitting a brick wall. Have you heard anything about where this bunker Reinhart mentioned is located?"

"Nothing. I'll probably hear more once we're officially members of the church."

She left the kitchen, carrying the mug with her. Settling in her chair, she found she couldn't concentrate and so decided to call Morgan. She hadn't used her hour up that week ye, and wanted to hear her friend's voice.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How's Michigan?"

"Cold. We have snow on the ground already, and more's coming next week. It's kind of nice, though. I've gotten to buy new clothes. The boutiques here are wonderful!"

"You and shopping. How's the case going?"

"Slow. We're becoming members of the church tomorrow, so hopefully things will begin moving a little more quickly. Aaron's becoming really close to Cox, which is great, even if he is a slimy bastard."

"Man, Penelope, you still don't like him one iota, do you?"

"No, Derek. He gives off the creepy vibe. I mean, we know he's a potential terrorist, that he's stockpiling weapons, and he's smart."

"He has to be a bit delusional, too. Think about it, every time things go his way, it proves God's on his side. Do you guys have any clue when you'll be home?"

"The rate things are going? Sometime next year. I miss you guys so much. How is the temporary tech working out?"

"He's okay, but he's not you."

"That's right, there's only one Oracle of All Knowing, and that's me. Hey, are you guys out on the field?"

"How'd you know?"

"Background noise. Is JJ right there? Could I speak to her?"

"Of course."

She heard him hand the phone over. "Penelope?"

"Hey, JJ. How's Henry?"

"Good, but he misses his godmother. We all do."

"And you have no idea how much I miss you. Say, can I ask you a private question? And seriously, Jayje, this has to stay between the two of us."

"Certainly. What's up?"

"How did you know Will was the one? Was it all at once, or did it grow over time?"

"It was sort of gradual, but the spark was always there."

"I was afraid of that. I-I think I'm falling for him, and I can't turn these feelings off. What am I going to do?"

"Be careful. That's the only advice I could give you at this point. It's hard being out there all along, and so the whole thing becomes magnified. Just watch your heart and your step. When feelings get in the way, mistakes can happen, and could get you both seriously injured. Those people you're with are not the most stable if they're playing around with biological weapons."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. So, how have the cases been?"

"Not too bad, thank God. Rossi's taken the lead with Hotch out there with you. It's just weird without you guys here. This computer tech is so slow compared to you."

"We're working as fast as we can, but like you implied, this is a delicate situation."

"What? I'm sorry, we have to go. The tech just called with the information we're waiting on. Give Jack my love."

"Will do, Jayje. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone and turned back to her computer. She decided to look once more at Google Maps, to try and see if she could make out any hint of the bunker in the midst of the woods. She manipulated the shot as much as she could, but still came up with nothing. She then hacked into the township records, looking for any sort of building permit that didn't match up with the current building. She came up empty-handed there as well, which was both a good and bad thing. Bad, because they were no closer to getting access to the building; good, because that was at least one petty charge they could lay one someone, hopefully getting them to roll over and give out more information.

A soft knocking came at the door. "Hey, how's it going?"

She smiled up at Aaron. "Same as usual. Can't find anything relevant to our case." She stood up and stretched. "I called Morgan to see how everything is going back home. They're out on a case right now and it sounds like they can't wait for us to get home."

"Well, they are out one really fantastic computer technician right now."

"And one amazing leader, Boss Man."

"Well, this amazing leader came to tell you it's time for lunch. Jack's requested grilled cheese and tomato soup, does that sound okay with you?"

She nodded and followed Aaron out into the kitchen. He opened a few cans of soup while she got out the bread and cheese. "Where is Jack?" she asked as she put the sandwiches together.

"In the living room warming up. He's still not completely used to the cold lasting this long."

"Are any of us? At this point, I'm tired of snow, and it's only November. Aren't there like five more months of this?"

"Yeah, there are." He put the soup in a pot and mixed in milk with it. Soon, the food was ready and Penelope called Jack in so he could eat.

"So, what are you doing outside?" she asked as she handed him a plate and a spoon.

"Making a fort. Eli's coming over soon to show me how to make the best snowballs ever and he said I had to have a fort made before he would."

"You and Eli are really good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah! He's a lot of fun to be around and he helps me in school sometimes. I wish I had a brother just like him." Jack smiled up at her as she placed a sandwich on his plate.

"Oh no, little man, don't look at me with those eyes," she said with a laugh. They ate quickly, and Jack was back outside to work on his fort. Aaron and Penelope cleaned up the kitchen, and then made their way into the living room, where he added more logs to the fire.

She sat on the couch and Aaron joined her, pulling her close to him. "I just wish I could get somewhere on this case," she said with a sigh.

"You're doing your best. Don't beat yourself up over this small snag. Besides, if Cox was even half as powerful as he is, he could easily buy off township officials to look the other way during the construction of the bunker. People like him are used to getting their way, no matter what it takes."

"I know that, but it still feels like I should be able to find something out there. I've tried every angle I can think of, right down to the name of the church."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. One of the inner circle is bound to slip up, especially with me joining them."

She rested her head on his chest. "I just wish I had a better feeling about this."

* * *

The next morning, she got up early to get ready. If they were going to stand in front of the congregation, she wanted to make certain they looked their best. She put her hair up in hot rollers while she put on a lightweight green wool dress. She applied a bit of makeup, including her standard blood red lipstick, and then combed out her hair, pinning one side back with a peacock feather fascinator. Slipping her feet into chunky black Mary Jane heels, she went to wake up Aaron and Jack.

"Do I have to wear this?" Jack whined as he tugged at the suit jacket he was wearing.

"Yes, I want you to look perfect up there on the dais. And no junior church today, either. I know it will be boring for you, but I'll bring along my iPad so you can play some of the games on there, with the sound off, of course. Does that sound fair?"

He nodded and she tousled his hair lightly, guiding him downstairs. She went into the office and grabbed her iPad, putting it in her purse. Then she joined them in the kitchen, where Jack was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Has the paper come yet?" she asked as she took the mug of coffee from his extended hand.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten it yet."

"Let's just stop and get it on the way to church, then. Better than you walking down the drive and back in the snow."

Once Jack had finished eating, they went into the garage and, putting their coats on, got into the car. The normal drive took a bit longer, due to the wet heavy snow that was falling. Aaron dropped them off at the front of the covered walkway and joined them inside moments later. He took their coats and hung them on the rack.

Penelope took Jack's hand and led him into the sanctuary, going up to their regular pew. She went in first and had Jack sit between her and Aaron. After the opening set of songs, she slipped the iPad out, making sure the sound was turned off, and handed it to Jack. He flipped through the apps, looking for his favorite game. He kept himself occupied throughout the service while Penelope and Aaron listened and participated.

Just before the closing prayer, Pastor Lundin called them up to the front. Hurriedly, Penelope shoved the device in her purse and followed them up. "We're welcoming the Hotchner family into our church family today. After being faithful attendees since their move to West Michigan, they've decided to make us their permanent spiritual home. They'll be joining my wife and I in the receiving line, please make them feel welcome."

Lundin said a quick closing prayer asking God to bless them and their decision to join the congregation and then quickly walked down the middle aisle. Aaron took Penelope's arm and led them out as well. "Right here, next to me, Aaron," Bill said. Elizabeth stood next to the men, with Penelope and Jack next to her. By now, Penelope was used to treatment like this, and brushed it off as part of the inner circle's beliefs, not hers.

All the hugs and handshakes she received were tiring, and she suddenly understood how politicians and actors felt when faced with so many people to greet. Finally, the majority of the people were through and they were able to relax a little. Penelope wrapped her arms around Jack, rocking back and forth while she waited for Aaron to finish his conversation with Lundin.

"So, when are you two going to have another child?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Whenever God wills, though it's not for lack of trying," she replied with a blush. "I know Jack would love to have a brother, but all I can do is pray God gives is another child soon."

"Well, I'll make certain to add to those prayers," she said, hugging Penelope tightly.

"Thank you," Penelope replied, mentally asking forgiveness for the lie she'd told.

"You know, we could always have a blessing ceremony for them," JoAnne said, butting into their conversation. Elizabeth shot her a vaguely horrified look which she quickly masked, though Penelope caught it.

"We haven't had a blessing ceremony in a number of years. I'm not certain Bill remembers how to do one."

"Oh, Dick will step in where your husband forgets, no worries. So, what do you say, Penelope, are you and Aaron open to something like this?"

Penelope did not like the look the woman was giving her, but felt like this was some sort of test she needed to pass. "Sure, it's always nice to have people asking for God's blessing on us."

"Splendid! We'll see you at our house on Friday evening. I'll cancel the normal group we have, it will just be you, the Lundins, and us. Have the Mullins woman watch Jack for the night."

Penelope nodded, trying to keep a look of distaste off her face. That woman just rubbed her the wrong way, and she had no reason to feel that way. Elizabeth moved closer to he, and they watched JoAnne go up to her husband and whisper something in his ear. He turned and grinned lasciviously at Penelope. She shivered slightly, holding Jack all the tighter to her. "Is there anything I should know about this blessing ceremony?"

Elizabeth quickly shook her head and then waved to Jack, moving off to her husband's side. Aaron came up to her and she quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. "Is everything okay?"

"Just take us home, Aaron"

"Of course." He led them out to the car and drove home as quickly as he dared. Jack ran right upstairs as soon as the car was in the garage. "Do you want anything to eat?" Aaron asked, concerned with how pale she looked.

She shook her head and sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs, burying her head in her crossed arms. She felt his hand on her back, and leaned into him. "I may have just led us into the lion's den, Aaron."

"How so?" He pulled another chair up next to hers, taking her hand in his.

"JoAnne wants us to undergo a blessing ceremony Friday night. We'll be alone with them! I mean, the Lundins will be there, too, but still. What have I gotten us into?" She turned fearfully to look at Aaron.

"Why are you so frightened about a simple blessing ceremony?"

"Because Elizabeth looked horrified when that woman suggested it. What if it's some weird fertility ritual? I could very well end up pregnant if it is! And after everything we've done to prevent that from happening!"

"Penny, I'm certain it's nothing so serious as that. They'll probably just pray over us, maybe pour some oil on our heads, and we'll go home." He gently stroked her cheek. "Okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess I'm just so good at blowing things out of proportion that I let my mind run away with me. I need someone like you to reel me back in." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You are incredibly good for me."

* * *

Despite her best efforts, by Friday she was on edge, full of nervous anticipation for the evening ahead. Patricia had been more than willing to take Jack for the night, and so she didn't even have him there to distract her from her thoughts. And there was no possible way she could focus and get any work done. The more she tried to distract herself, the more her thoughts blew the evening ahead out of proportion.

Aaron got home late, leaving them just enough time to eat and run. By the time he pulled into the Cox's drive, her hands were shaking. He shut off the car and turned to her. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. I will try my best not to let anything or anyone hurt you ever again." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her sweetly. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, let's get inside before I lose my nerve and run home without you."

He knocked on the door, and JoAnne answered. Penelope was set even more on edge, since usually the maid answered the door. "Aaron, Penelope, come in. Put your coats in the closet there, and Aaron, you can join the man in the den. I'll take Penelope up to my room to get her ready for the ceremony. We'll see you in just a little while."

JoAnne took her arm, and it was all Penelope could do not to tear away from her. They went upstairs and she was led into an opulent bedroom. Elizabeth was sitting on a chair next to a lit, mirrored vanity, a pained smile on her face. Penelope tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Take a seat please, my dear. We have a lot to do in a little time. The first thing to do is get rid of this outfit." JoAnne began to tug at the hem of her sweater, and Penelope let out a small squeak of protest. "Oh, for heaven's sake, do you want a child or not? It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before, just more of it. Now, raise your arms."

Blushing, Penelope did as ordered, not wanting to do anything to gain the enmity of this woman. She tried to think Aaron, and what was happening to him, trying to keep her mind off what was happening to her.

"Did you bring the body paint, Elizabeth?" JoAnne asked once Penelope was wearing only her panties. Elizabeth nodded and handed over a jar of silver paint. "Okay, stand up, dearie." Penelope did, trying to cover her breasts with her arms. "None of that now, I need to see your arms first." Penelope held out her arms and JoAnne began to paint Hebraic symbols on them. When she'd finished with her arms, she painted more across the top of her chest and then in a line down her stomach, stopping just above her panties.

"What does this mean?" Penelope asked hesitantly.

"The Hebrew is asking for God to bless your body, make your womb fertile," Elizabeth replied, trying once more to smile at her, ease her nerves.

"That's right, Lizzie. Now, do you have the garment?" Elizabeth nodded and handed over a diaphanous gown. "Hold your arms up, please." When Penelope did, she placed the garment over her, letting it fall to the floor. "Now for your hair. While we're doing that, use the cold cream on the vanity to remove your makeup."

She did what she'd been ordered while they brushed out her hair, making it halo out around her head, giving her an ethereal look. "All right, everything looks perfect. Now, let's get you to your husband." They took her hands and led her back downstairs. They passed the den, and continued down to a door that had always been locked when they came for Bible study. JoAnne opened the door, revealing a gorgeous wood-paneled room. In the center of the room was a raised stone altar, large enough for two people to lie on. Covering it was a canopy of purple and gold fabric.

Then Penelope caught sight of Aaron. He was sandwiched between Cox and Lundin, wearing only his boxers. His body was similarly painted, though he was in gold. He gave her a look that said he was sorry, and she had been right. She shivered lightly, her worst thoughts being confirmed. The women led her forward at the same time the men led him forward to the altar.

"Kneel," Elizabeth whispered, and she went down to her knees. Elizabeth placed her hands on her shoulder as Bill put his on Aaron's.

"Lord, we begin this blessing ceremony in honor of you who blesses all life…" Bill droned on in his prayer, imploring God to bless them, open her womb, and give them a child. After some length of time, he said 'amen' and they followed suit. She opened her eyes and looked at Aaron, trying to smile.

"Now, if the couple will climb on the altar and let things take their natural course. Elizabeth, to me; JoAnne, to Richard."

Aaron helped Penelope up onto the altar as the other couples paired off. As they watched, the others began to pray. "What do we do, Aaron?" she whispered, clinging to him.

"If this is some kind of test, we need to pass it. Do you trust me, Penny?"

She nodded. "With my whole being."

"Then we have to do this." She nodded again, and then leaned forward to kiss him. He returned the kiss, pushing her down and covering her body with his own. "Focus on me, forget about them. They don't matter to us in the long run," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down to the hem of her gown. Slowly, he ruched it up, caressing the skin he uncovered.

She began to respond to his touches, running her hands through his hair and down his back. Finally, he pulled the garment off her body and began to kiss his way down her body. She moaned lowly as he sucked on her nipples in turn, squirming under the attention he was paying her. She barely registered him skimming her panties down her legs, tossing them onto the floor.

He entered her with one fluid motion, and they set a fast, furious pace, each driving the other on in pursuit of sweet oblivion. "Aaron, Aaron, I'm coming!" she breathlessly said, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her. They both climaxed together, and he kissed her forehead, holding her close to him.

As they caught their breaths, they heard both couples finish their prayers. Elizabeth and Bill approached the altar, each holding a robe in their hands. Elizabeth held hers out first, trying to shield Penelope as best she could. Gratefully, Penny slipped the robe on, tying it tightly around her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Aaron do the same.

They were led separate way and soon Penelope found herself back in JoAnne's bedroom. "Here are your panties," Elizabeth said, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry. It's part of the initiation. If it wasn't a blessing ceremony, they would have found some other way to bring this about. You're part of us now."

Penelope nodded, suddenly overcome by emotion. She took a seat on the vanity bench and began to cry. Looking in the mirror, she saw Elizabeth come up behind her, uncertainly holding out her hand. She turned and threw her arms around the woman, needing the comfort she knew the woman would give her.

After a few minutes, her sobs lessened, and she let go of Elizabeth. She picked up her clothes and began to dress, trying not to look at herself in the mirror. She was startled when Elizabeth and forced her to look into her eyes. "Do not let them do this to you. It's obvious you and Aaron love one another, don't let this destroy that love. Don't let this break you."

Penelope nodded mutely, a small smile flickering across her face. Could Aaron really love her? Were her feeling more than one sided? And where did this leave the investigation? "Can we go home now?" she asked as she pulled her sweater on. Elizabeth nodded and led her downstairs. Aaron was waiting by the door for her, holding her coat. He helped her put it on, then threaded his arm through her and led her out to the car.

The ride home was silent, neither really in the mood to speak. Once they were in the house, Aaron quietly said, "In the morning, I'll call Strauss, tell her the operation went bust."

"You will do no such thing. This was a test we just passed with flying colors. And besides, it's not like I was shot or anything. It just sucks that my overactive imagination was right for once." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I trust you, completely."

"Even after that?"

"Especially after that."

"Penelope?"

"Yes, Aaron?"

"When this is all over, stay with me, with us."

She nodded, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you," she whispered, hoping and yet fearing he would hear her. She looked up, and saw he was smiling down at her. She smiled back and let him lead her up to their bedroom. Together, they lay on the bed, not bothering to take their clothes off. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, molding her body to his. She quickly fell asleep with her head on his heart.

* * *

"Remember, the lunch starts at 12:15. I'll begin recording as soon as I get there."

"Drive carefully, Aaron. I don't know why Cox would chose such an out of the way place to meet in the middle of December."

"He's highly paranoid, Penny. Going so far away indicates he doesn't want anyone else but his chosen few to be there, even accidentally. This could be a major break in the case."

She nodded and kissed him good-bye. It would take the better part of the morning for him to get up to Mancelona, and then he had to find the diner after that. Going to the window, she watched him drive out into the lightly falling snow. "Keep him safe, Lord," she quietly prayed as he disappeared from her sight.

Turning away from the window, she made her way to the office and unlocked the middle drawer. Opening it, she took out two small boxes. She breathed in deeply and went to the bathroom, reading the instructions on the boxes. Once she was certain how to use them, she opened them, following the directions to the letter. Nervously, she waited for the time to pass, pacing from wall to wall in the small room. After what seemed like thirty minutes, it was time to check the tests. Both told her the same thing – she was pregnant with Aaron's child.

She went into the living room and sat on the couch, dazedly trying to wrap her mind around the now very real truth of her pregnancy. She was startled out of her reverie by Jack sitting on the couch next to her, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Is it time to go shopping yet, Mama?"

She turned her head and looked at him, processing his question a little slower than normal. She looked down at her watch, and nodded. "Get your shoes and coat and meet me by the door," she said as she got up off the couch. Jack raced off to do as he was told, and she followed after him. She pulled on her boots, then tied them, slipping her coat on as she grabbed her keys off the counter. Jack was already inside the van and buckled up by the time she got out to the garage. She opened the door and then slowly back out. Turning around, she drove down the road, getting on the highway.

The drive to the mall didn't take long, but the parking lot was packed, what with there being only one week left until Christmas. Finally, she found a spot close to the Kohl's entrance, pulling into the expectant mother spot.

Once inside, Penelope did not let go of Jack's hand. The crush of people was almost overwhelming and she didn't want to lose him. He was perfectly content to stick close to her side, even when she stopped in the baby section. "If you had your choice, would you want a brother or a sister?"

"A brother!" he exclaimed, and she smiled.

"Penny!" She turned and saw Elizabeth there with her youngest daughter. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, actually."

Elizabeth looked at the section she was standing in, then at Penelope's stomach. "Oh, my gosh, Penny, are you?"

Penelope nodded, a huge smile lighting up her face. Suddenly, she was all right with everything, somehow knowing that in the end, everything would turn out perfectly.

"Isn't it amazing what God can do? Have you told Aaron yet?"

"No. I was thinking it would be a nice Christmas present."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Have you just begun shopping?" Penelope nodded. "Do you mind if we come with you?"

"That would be nice, Beth," she replied and they entered the mall together. The first stop of the day was at Old Navy. There, Penelope bought a light green receiving blanket along with an assortment of pastel hats and onesies. She took the time to have the gift wrappers from the children's hospital wrap the gift for Aaron. While they were doing that, she made out the tag.

Soon, they were back at Kohl's and said their good-byes. Beth gently touched her stomach before hugging her. Jack helped her put all the packages in the back of the van and they drove home. Jack went straight from the garage to his fort, seeing as the snow had finally stopped. Penelope brought the bags in and put most of them in her office to be wrapped later. But she took out the one wrapped package, putting it front and center under the tree.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas were extremely busy, with parties to attend, gifts to wrap, and cards to send. She kept in contact with Morgan, though she didn't mention anything about the pregnancy. For some reason, she didn't want anyone back home to know yet.

Christmas morning came too early. Nelson Baptist had an early morning service, hearkening back to their Swedish roots, and as members of the inner circle, they were expected to make an appearance. Penelope dressed warmly in a plaid wool skirt and red sweater, a bright red beret on her head. Aaron looked sharp in a charcoal grey suit and a tie that matched Penelope's sweater. They left Jack in his pajamas, since it was so early.

They took a seat in their customary pew, and Penelope was happy to see most of the other parents had left their kids in pjs as well. The short service was filled with much singing – her favorite being a duet by Patricia and her eldest daughter Margaret – and some readings. Jack went up with the other children to hear the Christmas story and then sing 'Away in a Manger'. The service closed with a candlelit rendition of 'Silent Night' though Aaron would not let Jack hold his own candle.

After the service, they exited the sanctuary and joined the receiving line. When they reached Elizabeth and Bill, she pulled Penelope aside. "I hope you don't mind, but I got you something, for the future. Oh, I hope he's as happy as you are when he opens his gift today."

"I'm sure he will be. Thank you so much, Beth. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my dear."

On the drive home, she hummed Christmas carols under her breath. Jack had fallen back asleep by the time Aaron pulled into the garage. He carried his son into the house and placed him on the sofa in front of the fire. Penelope set her gift form Elizabeth next to her gift for Aaron, then took a seat on the floor next to the fire. Aaron joined her a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. He handed one to her, and she took a sip, grateful for the warmth.

"So, breakfast first, then presents; or presents first, then breakfast?" she asked.

"As soon as Jack wakes up, I think he'll want to open his gifts. From the looks of it, he's going to have quite the haul."

"Once I started buying things, I couldn't help myself. Most of it's practical, like clothes, computer programs, and other things."

"I know the feeling, believe me," he replied, smiling at her.

A few hours later, Jack woke up, eager to open his gifts. Aaron made him hand around gifts to everyone before he could open his. Jack tore through his quickly, wanting to see everything he had gotten and was done before Aaron and Penelope were even halfway through their gifts.

"I'm going to load this program on my computer," Jack announced, pulling out one of the cartoon-based learning games Penelope had gotten him.

"Can you do that on your own?" Aaron asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course I can. Mom's showed me how to do it like a million times now."

"Well, have fun then." Aaron turned to Penelope who was beginning to open a small square box. "You have to open that one last," he said quickly.

"As long as you open the one you're holding right now last," she responded. He nodded and they set those gifts to the side, going on to other gifts. Penelope's smile grew larger as she opened boxes from her favorite boutique. "How did you know I had my eye on this dress?"

"I talked to the saleswoman. She was kind enough to give me the right size for everything I got from there."

Finally, they were down to their last presents. "Let's open them together," she said picking up the mysterious box.

"What about your gift from Beth?" he asked, gesturing to the package at Penelope's feet.

"That comes after yours. Believe me, you'll understand," she said as she slid her fingernail under the tape and broke the seal, taking the paper off the box, then seeing it was from Rodgers and Holland. She waited for him to take the paper off his package, revealing the Old Navy logo. "Okay, on three, we open these boxes."

He nodded and counted to three. Together, they lifted up the lids, and Penelope drew in a deep breath as she saw the elegant ring nestled in velvet. "Oh, Aaron," she whispered as she took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger above the wedding band.

When he didn't answer her, she looked up at him and saw he was staring at the contents of the box. She reached out and lightly touched his arm. He looked up from the box and into her eyes. "Are-are you certain?" She nodded, and bit her lip, waiting for some further reaction from him. She didn't have to wait long. "Penny, we're going to have a child! Have you gone to the doctor yet? Is everything going normally? When are we due?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I've only known for a week myself. I figured we could go sometime after the New Year to see what's going on. I kind of want you to be there for the first appointment. You'll know what questions to ask."

He nodded. "Of course. And while we're out, we're stopping at a justice of the peace. I'm not going to let you have my baby without being my wife."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Aaron."

"Merry Christmas, Penny."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong, Morgan?"

"I don't know, Mama. Why don't you tell me?"

"There's nothing wrong here, why would you think there was?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you've only been calling every 2 weeks; or that when you do call, you're so distracted I feel like I'm talking to the wind for all the response I'm getting. Something has to be going on."

Penelope touched her growing belly and sighed. She was not about to let anyone back home know about this pregnancy. She knew it would jeopardize everything, especially if Strauss got wind of it. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but her pregnancy had begun opening doors for Aaron, especially after they'd found out it was going to be another boy. They'd come so far, there was no turning back at this point. "Derek, I promise, if something was going on, I would tell you. You're one of my best friends; I couldn't bear to keep anything from you."

"Ah, Baby Girl, don't sound so sad. I guess it's just the longer you and Hotch are out there, the more I miss you guys. I didn't mean to take it out on you. So, how's Hotch, anyway?"

"Good. He won another case for the firm, and I don't know if they'll let him go home when our assignment has finished. He's brought in a lot of prestigious clients in the short time he's been there."

"Well, they'll just have to contend with us if they think they're keeping him."

She laughed. "I have to go now; I think I hear someone at the door."

"Talk to you later, Sugar."

She hung up the phone and frowned. She hated lying to him, but there was no other option at this point. She went to the door and saw JoAnne standing there. Hurriedly, she opened the door and let the woman in, wondering what she could want. "Hi, JoAnne. What brings you by?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and remembered I was supposed to ask you something Sunday. A few of the ladies would like to throw you a baby shower. I know it's not your first child, but it's your first here, and seeing as how Jack is so old, I highly doubt you kept his baby things. Would it be all right if we did that for you and Aaron?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Great! Meet at my house then, next Saturday at ten. I'll see you Friday at Bible study." She turned and left and Penelope went back into her office. Once there, she began to update her profile wall. The last three months had seen her getting to know some of the inner circle very well, including JoAnne. The only one who remained a mystery to both her and Aaron was Cox himself.

Her phone ringing startled her from her work. "Hello?"

"Penelope, can you come to the church right away? Bring the camera and for heaven's sake, wear sensible shoes."

"Of course, Aaron, I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up and quickly walked out of the office, grabbing her digital camera on the way to the kitchen. She slipped her feet into sneakers and grabbed her jacket. She pulled into the church parking lot in record time, and parked next to Aaron, behind the gym. "What's up?" she asked as she approached him.

"Cox showed me the bunker last night when the inner circle met. We need to document this thoroughly, Penny. There are so many weapons here, it's like they're trying to bring about the next war on our soil. And this is only one cell." He wiped his hand across his face and stared bleakly at her. "If only he weren't so damned paranoid. He corresponds with the other cells via the postal service. That's why we haven't been able to find anything about them. It could be years before we get another break like this." He took her arm. "Stick close to me, the trail to the bunker isn't very well marked."

She carefully picked her way through the brush, clinging to Aaron so as not to fall. After a half mile hike, Aaron stopped before a non-descript building. He picked up a rock next to the door and pulled out the key to unlock it. "Really now? That's all the security they have for something like this?"

"This is a different place, Penny. If no one knows about it, it doesn't need security, in their thinking."

"But Cox is so paranoid about everything else."

"I never said this was the only security measure, wait and see." He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing another door – this one of thick steel with a pass code lock on it. Quickly, he tapped in an eight digit code and opened that door. "All right, get the camera ready. I want you to take pictures of everything from the moment we enter." He flipped on the lights and Penelope gasped.

"Aaron, how much is in here?"

"Too much, and 95% of it is black market. There are no serial numbers on most of the guns."

"I know I shouldn't be asking this now, but, what have I gotten us into?"

"Nothing that we can't handle. Make sure you get pictures of this room, and then join me in the next. I'll leave the door open for you."

She nodded and began snapping photos, going down one entire side of the room, then the other, not missing a single detail. She then joined Aaron in the next room, and a shiver of fear ran down her spine. The ricin had not been the first biological agent Cox had bought. Along with numerous biological horrors, there were chemical ones as well, and Penelope slowly took pictures, not wanting to make the slightest mishap and set something off.

"When you're finished with that, there's one more room to document," Aaron said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't get any better."

"What sort of people are we dealing with, Aaron? Nothing in their profiles indicate this level of rage."

"At this point, I don't believe what's driving the inner circle is rage. They honestly believe that they are doing God's work and will be punishing sinners for Him. It's a total perversion of Christianity."

She nodded and followed him into the last room. It was full of explosives and things to make explosives from. Once again, she moved carefully, knowing one wrong move could end in death.

Finally, their task was finished, and they went outside. As soon as she was back under the murky grey March sky, she retched, losing her lunch and breakfast. She felt Aaron rub her back until she finished and then he handed her a breath mint. She tried to smile, but ended up crying instead. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him tightly. "Just, just tell me that Elizabeth is not mixed up in this. I still can't get an accurate read on her – my feelings are getting in the way."

"From everything I've heard, the Lundins are still on the outer fringe of the inner circle. Bill knows just enough to make him culpable, should things go wrong, but Elizabeth seems pretty safe. You've become quite close to her these last few months, but we have to leave this world behind eventually."

"I know, but it's nice to have friends." She looked over into the woods, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. "Home seems so far away right now."

"But we'll get there soon, with this wonderful blessing in tow. I never thought I'd be allowed a second chance at having a family, of finding some semblance of happiness in this life we lead."

Penelope grabbed his hand and squeezed, smiling at him. "We all deserve happiness in our lives. Who would have thought we would've found it here, in this nest of vipers?"

"Let's got home, Jack will be there soon, and we wouldn't want him to find an empty house." He helped her back out of the woods, and into the van. She followed him home, pulling in the garage next to him. She went inside and he took the camera from her. "Go upstairs and rest until supper. I'll come get you when it's ready."

She nodded and went upstairs, crawling under the covers of their bed. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

The following Saturday was gorgeous. Not a cloud was in the sky, and the trees were beginning to bud out, the first signs that spring was around the corner. Penelope got up and dressed for the day ahead. She had no idea how many people would be at this shower, but she hoped Elizabeth would be there. Despite all her best efforts to get closer to some of the other women, they were a closed off bunch. Friendly, yet keeping her at arm's length, and very frustrating to Penelope.

She fussed with her dress one more time, staring in the mirror at her reflection. She smiled as she saw Aaron come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "You look fine," he said, resting his head on top of hers.

"He's starting to move around more often, now," she said as she put her hands over his. "See, there he goes. Must know his Mama's nervous."

"There's nothing to worry about, Penny. You know everything there is to know about these women and their families. If anything, they should be worried about what you could do to them. Remember, Jack and I will be up at the camp in Tustin with Bill when you get back from the shower. Don't expect us until late, it takes at least ninety minutes to get there from here, and who knows what the traffic will be like on the way back. Have a good time today."

"You, too. Aaron?"

He turned back and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, Penelope. I'll see you when I get home." He came back and kissed her soundly.

She sighed and picked up her purse, making sure to put her cell phone inside, just in case Aaron needed to get ahold of her for some reason. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the counter, the put on a light jacket. She drove to the Cox home, and saw quite a few cars in the half moon drive and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elizabeth's car there.

She rang the bell and the maid let her in, taking her jacket. "They're in the den, Mrs. Hotchner. And congratulations, I hope everything goes perfectly."

Penelope smiled at the woman. "Thank you." She made her way down to the den and heard the happy chatter of people. She knocked softly on the doorjamb and saw them all turn to look at her, smiles seemingly glued on their faces. She felt keenly out of place, and took a hesitant step inside the room.

"Penelope! You're here!" Beth said as she came up to her, hugging her tightly. Penelope returned the embrace, more at ease now. "Come, sit next to me. JoAnne's getting the cake from the baker, and she said she'd be back in about twenty minutes or so. Was Jack excited for today?"

"Yeah. He's never been fishing before, so this will be all new to him. Aaron's never really been much of an outdoor type before this. The move has done wonders for us." She sat back in the chair and tried to relax. It was so obvious, she thought, to tell who was the inner circle, even from a casual gathering like this. They all stuck together, close to her and Elizabeth, since the queen bee wasn't there at the moment.

"All right, ladies, I have the cake and our guest of honor is here! Let's get this shower started," JoAnne said as she carried the cake in, setting it next to a large pile of presents. "Come up here and cut the cake, dear. Once everyone's eaten, we'll have you open your gifts."

Penelope did as she was told, smiling at the whimsical cake JoAnne had gotten her. "How did you know?"

"Elizabeth helped pick out the design for the cake. She's been to your home more often and knows some of your likes. It was easy to go from there." JoAnne handed her a long knife. "Well, go at it."

She cut into the cake, setting the servings on plates JoAnne held out. Once everyone had a piece, she took one for herself and sat back down next to Beth. The two chattered on about their families while they ate, and then it was time to open gifts.

"I'll keep track of who gave what. That way, it'll be easier to send out thank you notes," Beth said as she took out a notepad and pencil. JoAnne began to hand her gifts, and she opened onesies and bottles, blankets and toys. Her favorite gift was from Beth. She had knitted a gorgeous blanket with matching hat and booties for the baby.

"Thank you all for your lovely gifts. Aaron will be relieved, too, that I don't need to do as much shopping now," she said with a laugh. Slowly, the women began to leave, heading for their homes. Penelope helped JoAnne and Elizabeth clean up as soon as everyone had gone.

"I'll help you bring these home," Elizabeth said, looking around at the pile of boxes they had filled with her gifts.

"I'll come along, too. With three of us, we can get everything put away sooner," JoAnne quickly said.

"All right, thanks," Penelope replied, wondering why JoAnne would want to help, though she was grateful for the help. The other two women carried the boxes out to their cars, refusing to let Penelope lift or carry anything. After the vehicles were loaded, they drove over to Penelope's house. She let them in, directing them up to the baby's room.

As she started going through the boxes, she put things away in the dresser or the closet, depending on what it was. She had just started in on the third box JoAnne had brought up when her cell phone rang. She could tell from the ringtone that it was Morgan, and wondered why he was calling her. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and answered. "What's wrong?"

"I just needed to hear my Baby Girl's voice. This is a rough case, and we're all having trouble dealing with it. I wish I could see you."

"I know, Morgan, but it's not wise to call me like this. What is someone overhears us?"

"I'm sorry, I-I just," she heard his voice break, and felt herself choke up in response.

"Just tell me what's up. I'm here, and I'll listen for as long as you need." She sat down in the rocker Aaron had just recently bought, and directed Elizabeth and JoAnne on where to put things. Elizabeth left before JoAnne, having gotten a call herself.

"Thanks for listening, Baby Girl. I hope I didn't cause any problems."

"You could never cause any problems for my, Sugar. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up, and then looked up to see JoAnne staring at her.

"Who was that?" she asked sharply, sending a frisson of fear down her spine.

Unable to stop herself, she started babbling, "My friend, Morgan, from Virginia. My team is going—."

"What team?" JoAnne softly asked, cutting her off. Penelope felt the blood drain from her face, and she instinctively placed her hands on her stomach. "I'll ask you again, what team?"

Penelope refused to answer, fumbling for her phone. JoAnne knocked it out of her hand, sending it flying across the room and under the dresser. She then grabbed her upper arm, squeezing tightly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Penelope Hotchner," she quietly replied, trying to find a way out of this nightmare.

"And why are you here? Obviously, it's not for your husband's job. Does he know what you are?" Vehemently, Penelope shook her head, wanting to keep Aaron and Jack safe. "So, you're CIA, then. I told Dick we shouldn't have been so quick to trust you, despite the money you were throwing about." She pulled a Derringer out of her purse. "Get up, you're coming with me."

Penelope did as she was told, not wanting to endanger the baby.

* * *

"Penny, we're home! You should come see this fish Jack caught!" Aaron called out as they entered the house. Silence greeted him, and he went up to their bedroom, thinking she might be napping. When he did not find her there, he went to the nursery, hoping she was in there, napping. When he found that room empty, he began to panic a little. He whipped out his phone and called her cell, praying she was out with Elizabeth. The sound of her ringtone for him coming from somewhere in the room sent him into a full-fledged panic state.

He looked around for where the phone was, finally finding it under the dresser. He looked at the recent call log and saw Morgan's number right under his. Aaron called him, waiting for Derek to pick up.

"Baby Girl?"

"No, Morgan, it's Hotch. You called earlier today?"

"Yeah. We're having a rough time with this case, and I needed to talk to Garcia. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Did she seem all right when you were talking to her?"

"Sure, a bit worried I was calling her personal cell, but other than that, she seemed happy to listen to me."

"She must be with Elizabeth, then. I'll talk to you later, Morgan."

"Sounds good, Hotch. Later."

He hung up the phone and called Elizabeth. The phone rang for a long time before a frazzled sounding Elizabeth answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Beth. Is Penelope with you?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"No, she's not. Aaron, you need to get over here right away. Don't let Jack out of your sight."

"What's going on?"

"Just get over here." She hung up the phone and he stared at the empty rocker for a few seconds before he began to move.

"Jack, put the fish in the freezer!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs; he raced into the office and grabbed his gun, locking the door behind him. "Get in the car," he ordered, hustling Jack out into the garage. The drive to the Lundin home was tense, as Aaron tried to get control of his emotions.

He pulled into the drive, and hurried Jack into the home. One of the Lundin boys took Jack down to the rec room, while Bill led Aaron into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"How did you not know your wife is CIA? That's kind of a big secret to keep," Bill countered, looking at him suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?" Aaron asked, trying to guess at the game Lundin was playing.

"She told JoAnne she was."

"And where is my wife now?" he bit out, desperately wanting to hit the man in front of him.

"The Cox's have her. I don't know where they went or what they want, all I know is the bunker has been raided, and a number of weapons are gone."

That was all Hotch needed to hear. "William Lundin, I'm placing you under arrest for obstruction of justice and illegal arms dealing. Do you know your rights?" Bill nodded and held out his hands for Aaron to cuff. "And we're not CIA, we're FBI. He had my wife and you will talk."

"Bill, what's going on? Why are you arresting him?" Beth looked at Aaron, tears pooling in her eyes.

"He's the closest link to Cox, and I need to find him, fast." She nodded.

"I'm coming with you. Let me go get Jack."

Aaron pulled out his phone once more and dialed Strauss's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Erin, I'm going to need the team out here, and you. Things have gone very bad, very quickly."

"What happened?" she asked, tension in her voice.

"Somehow, our cover got blown. Cox and his wife have taken Penelope somewhere, and I have no way to arrest all the cell members."

"I'll contact the local field office in Lansing and have them send over some agents to help you. You're in charge until I get there. Give us a few hours, Aaron, and we'll be there. Where should we meet you?"

"The church will be our base of operations. I need to get the bunker secure, so that will be the easiest place to gather, given its location. We'll also need agents versed in bombs along with biological and chemical agents."

"I'll bring some Homeland Security people with us as well. See you in a few."

He hung up the phone and led Bill out to his car. He put him in the front seat, then waited for Elizabeth to bring Jack out. She came outside a few minutes after them, holding Jack's hand. Once they were in the car, Aaron took off, driving as quickly as he could, getting to the church in record time. He waited outside for the local field agents to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, and he briefed them on where to pick up the cell members. They took off in all directions, intent on bringing back their targets. Aaron unlocked the church and led Bill inside, with his son and Elizabeth trailing after them.

One by one, the local field agents returned with their quarry. Aaron had them all taken to the gym, with the agents acting as guards.

"Agent Hotchner, what do you want us to do?" the lead field agent asked.

"Have your men keep watch over these men, I want to check something out in the bunker, and I'll need you to come with me as backup." The agent nodded and followed Aaron back into the woods. Aaron was dismayed to see that the outer door to the bunker was standing open. He drew his gun and approached the door cautiously. The other agent followed suit, and stood next to him as he punched in the code. Aaron released the breath he was holding as the inner door unlocked and he opened it, stepping inside.

He flipped on the light and took stock of what was missing. As he looked around, he noticed that one of the submachine guns, along with two of the sniper rifles, were gone from their places, along with some fifteen thousand rounds of ammunition. He moved into the next room, and breathed a sigh of relief, while the other agent gasped in shock. "Be glad, agent. There's nothing missing from this room. If there had been, we would be in trouble. There's one more room we have to check out."

Aaron walked into the third room, looking around to see if anything was missing. Everything looked in place, like Cox had just been after guns and ammunition. A snapping sound behind them had the two agents spinning around, their guns pointed at the noise.

"Whoa, Hotch, it's just me, Morgan. Strauss mentioned needing a bomb expert, and she wasn't kidding. This is a serious amount of explosives here. What were they planning, anyway?"

"To bring about Armageddon, and make certain the new world is controlled by people like them." He looked at Morgan. "You all are here?" Morgan nodded. "Good, I need to see Strauss." He moved past them and exited out into the woods. Hurriedly, he walked down the makeshift path, pushing through the other agents who were going to join Morgan and the other man.

Finally, he was back on the asphalt and he broke into a run. Once he was inside the church, he quickly found Erin and pulled her aside. "Erin, I need to speak with you, alone."

She nodded and followed him outside. "There's something more that I didn't tell you on the phone. I-I don't really know how to tell you this, but…"

"She's pregnant." He looked at her, shocked at her prescience. "I was waiting for something like this to happen. You know Ms. Garcia's feeling are volatile, she becomes attached very easily. You've mentioned so yourself in your reviews of her. What I can't understand is you allowing this to happen."

"I love her," he replied softly, looking at the ground, "Jack loves her, we've become a family in these last few months. And when she told me about our son, I was truly happy, for the first time in months." He looked up bleakly at Erin. "We have to find her, and quickly. I have no idea what Cox might do to her."

"And what do I tell your team?"

"Just that she's been taken. Make no mention of the baby, she didn't want anyone to know yet, wanted to wait until we had busted Cox and could close this case."

Strauss nodded and placed a hand on his arm. "We'll bring them home, I promise. Now, are all the cell members here and accounted for?"

"Yes, the only one missing is Cox. And we have no way of knowing where the other cells are. Cox is extremely paranoid, and would only communicate with the other leaders via the postal service. No one in the cell will know where the others are, either. He really took the mantra 'trust no one' to heart."

"Someone has to know where Cox would go, and we need to find that weak link." She took his arm and led him inside. "Who do you think will break first?" she asked, gesturing around the room.

"I'll have to take a look at our profiles of them," he responded, looking around at all the people he'd gotten to know in the last few months. "I'll have to go home and get the profiles off the wall. I'll be back in ten minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

"These are amazingly detailed profiles, Hotch. The two of you had been carefully watching these people, and they never caught on to how you seemed to know everything about them," Morgan said as he thumbed through the pages and pages of notes Penelope had made in the months they had been in Michigan.

"These are the ones we need to focus on the most, if we're going to find Penelope," Aaron replied, handing out folders to all those assembled. "Reid, I want you to question Karl Rogers. He's the youngest of the inner circle and I'm hoping your youth will form a rapport with him. Rossi, I have you with Bertram Schneider, the eldest inner circle member. Put some heat on him, and he might roll over, there's been a current of discontent there for a few weeks now. Morgan, you're interviewing David Scott, third in command. He's very bitter that I was rising in the ranks so quickly and made no bones about his animosity. Prentiss, have fun with Christopher Ensley, he's a bit more delusional than the others are. Director Strauss, you have Stephen VanNoord, the second in command of the inner circle."

"And who are you interviewing, Hotch?" Rossi asked without looking up from his file.

"I'll be taking on the pastor, Bill Lundin. I always thought there was more to him than what Penelope could manage to dig up, and now's my chance at him. Whenever you're ready, find the room with your person in it. I had JJ label everyone's door." He stood and left the classroom where they'd set up a headquarters of sorts, going over to where JJ stood.

"There have been no calls on the tipline yet, Sir. But someone has to have seen something, and we'll find that person and then Penelope."

He nodded and then disappeared into Lundin's room.

* * *

"So, Mr. VanNoord. You are in quite the predicament, aren't you? Second in command, and left with all the charges to be piled up on you. Based on what's in that bunker of horrors, you won't see the light of day as a free man ever again."

"Obviously, it's God's will. He's testing us to see if we're worthy to be His soldiers, if we have what it takes to rid this Earth of the scum that infests it."

"Cut the religious bullcrap, Mr. VanNoord, you're not fooling anyone. You're just a racist little man who's going down for a leader that failed you. If you tell us where he went, I might be able to reduce some of the charges against you. After all, the real failure would be behind bars."

"Cox didn't fail, he's just moved on. You might be able to break this group up, but he can start over, become stronger, smarter. God is with him, and with God on our side, well, we can accomplish anything." He stared at Erin. "You have no idea what we are capable of." He settled back in his chair and fiddled with his sleeves.

Erin sat down across from the man. "If my agent winds up hurt because you refused to tell us where the Cox's have taken her, then I will charge you with obstruction of justice and anything else I can throw at you."

"You don't intimidate me. Many others have suffered worse persecutions than anything you could legally do to me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about what I could do to you. I could very easily send you to Gitmo. Those weapons we found smack of terrorism. How long do you think you would last in there?"

"As long as God wanted me to. I have nothing more to say to you. Leave, now."

Erin struggled not to smack the smug bastard across the face, knowing it would get her nowhere. She stood and took a deep breath. "I'll be back in a little while, Mr. VanNoord. Until then, think very carefully as to where your priorities lie."

* * *

"So, Mr. Ensley, what caused you to join up with a group like this?" Emily asked, looking at the fey young man.

"God told me my destiny was with them."

"And what else did God tell you?"

"To baptize the world in fire. A time of cleansing has come, and those who believe need to be purified. Do you believe?"

"That's not relevant, Mr. Ensley."

"Yes, it is. I must not be left in the dark, I must know if God is testing me."

"Why would He be testing you?"

"The inner circle was all caught and brought here. Obviously, God is testing all of us, to see where our resolve is, how we'll handle this situation."

"Yet there's one of you missing, your fearless leader."

"God has plans for Cox, great plans. He was spared because he has been found faithful in the eyes of the Lord. Will God find you faithful, Emily?"

She tried not to recoil at the use of her given name, certain that she had not told Ensley what it was. She cleared her throat and steadily looked at him. "If God were not for me, Mr. Ensley, do you think I would be here, talking to you?"

"His ways are mysterious, perhaps He sent you to me so that you could find your faith on more certain footing."

"We're not here to discuss that. However, I do need to find my friend and teammate. Where has Cox taken her?"

He smiled up at her. "Your friend has been taken to where she will be tested. Her faith is in question, and so she must pass the test Cox has for her, a test from God Himself. She'll survive, if you get to her in time, and I have no doubt you will. But pride goes before the fall, Emily. Be careful you don't fall into that trap. It could prove to be disastrous for everyone around you."

She looked away from him, suddenly discomforted by what he was saying to her. There was a ring of truth to his words, something she had little experience with, and she wondered if this slightly-off man could be seeing the future. Emily shook her head and stood up, going to the door. "I'll be back later, Mr. Ensley, if you want to tell me where Cox took my friend."

"I'd rather talk about the state of your soul, but I'll see what happens. Have a nice evening, Emily."

She exited the room, still shaken by what the man had told her.

* * *

Morgan sat across from David Scott, just looking at him for a few minutes, trying to unnerve the S.O.B. into spilling his secrets.

"Aren't you going to ask me questions?" Scott asked nervously, running his hands through his hair. "Don't just look at me, say something!"

Morgan continued to stare at him, clenching his fists under the table so as not to wring the man's neck.

"It's not like I could tell you much, anyway. Hotchner was more in the know than I ever was. And what does he have that I don't? Nothing, that's what. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side since the time he started becoming a member of the inner circle. And his wife wasn't much better, parading around half-dressed like a whore—."

"That's enough!" Morgan yelled, pounding his hands on the table. "You have no right to say that about her. It's obvious you know nothing about her or Hotchner. They're good people. Now, Penelope is missing, taken by Cox. Give up where he could be hiding, and we could make things a lot easier for you. After all, this would be sticking it to him for ignoring you over the others."

Scott smirked. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? I have you all figured out, Mr. FBI. You just want to impress Hotchner, look better among your peers. I know how it feels, and I'll never give you the pleasure of getting ahead in this world."

Morgan glared at the man. "You know nothing about me."

"Huh, are you in love with her, then? That's the only other reason you'd be so desperate to get her back."

Morgan growled lowly, trying to not give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit a sore point.

"It doesn't matter anyhow. She's absolutely in love with him. There's no chance for anyone to break into the little world they've created for their family. Cox was forever praising them as the perfect Christian family, so devoted to God and themselves. It's sickening. So, no, I don't care if you ever find Cox or that woman. All the better if you didn't." He stared over Morgan's shoulder, his lips pursed in anger.

Morgan took several deep breaths, struggling to keep his composure. He wondered if everyone was finding their subject so frustrating. Hotch had been right, these people were weirdly religious and paranoid, nothing at all like Christians truly were. And yet, from what he'd learned from the profiles of the rest of the congregation, they were normal. How could you not notice this rot lurking in your midst? he thought as he took one last look at Scott before he exited the room. The last thing he heard was Scott's mocking laughter at his back.

* * *

Rossi looked at the profile of Bertram Schneider as he read. "Graduated from Harvard Law with the highest honors at 25, partner with a prestigious law firm by 32, moved to Michigan at 40 to found another highly respected law firm. Four children, all lawyers. And now, you've gone and thrown it all away. For what?"

"I honestly thought we'd be doing God's work. That's how it all began. Then something began to change in Cox, he became more paranoid, seeing demons where there were none. I started trying to keep an eye on him, trying to rein him in. He wasn't having any of it though, and so I began to be pushed to the outer fringes of the inner circle."

"What did you do then?"

"Stayed and tried to work from those fringes. What else could I do? He was perverting something so beautiful and there was nothing I could do about it. Cox threatened to pin it all on me if I should even think about running to the authorities." His hands shook as he took a sip of water.

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah, but I did. I looked the other way when permits were needed for constructing the bunker, telling Cox how to get past them. I saw them stockpile those awful things, build up bombs and move further and further away from God. We're not radical Muslims seeking to bring about a Holy War, and yet that's exactly what Cox wanted. We're made for Earth, why would we want to destroy it?"

Rossi shook his head. "I have no idea, Bertram. Who can say why madmen do what they do? But it seem like they always use religion to further their cause." He sighed and looked the older man in the eye. "I do know that a woman I care very deeply about has been taken by him, and I want her back, desperately."

"Ah yes, sweet Penelope. She really is a dear thing, isn't she? If I had been born thirty years later," he replied, looking at the door over Rossi's shoulder. "Cox is a loose cannon, now. You're going to have to find her quickly, or else something bad might happen to her. I couldn't have that on my conscience as well."

"Then you know where she is?" Rossi asked, hope creeping into his voice.

"I wish to God above that I did, that I could give you detailed directions to where they were, but I have no idea. Cox owns multiple properties all over Michigan, and he's been buying and selling them recently. I have no way of knowing where his properties are at this point." Bertram began to cry, tears slipping down his face. "I don't want any blood on my hands."

"It's too late to wash them of this. You're going to have to be held accountable for some of this."

"I know, and I'm fully prepared to accept what happens to me. Just find them and bring her home, safe, to Aaron. They love each other so much, and they've been so happy since Christmas."

Rossi looked at him quizzically. "They're in love?"

"Ah, yes, you can tell just by looking at her how much she adores him. And though Aaron is hard to read, he is so completely in love with her that it's hard not to see. It's the whole light and dark thing – she adds needed levity to his seriousness while he grounds her."

"You should have been a profiler, Bertram. You seem very good at reading people."

"It comes with being a good lawyer. If I think of anything else that can be of use to you, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Rossi stood and left the room, rubbing his face wearily.

* * *

Reid nervously tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. There was nothing besides age that linked the two men and he had no idea how to relate to him. He let out the breath he had been holding and tried to break the silence. "So, the youngest member of the inner circle. That's pretty impressive."

"When you're doing God's work, He notices. God rewards His faithful. Given a few more years, I would have been second in command. VanNoord doesn't really believe. He's just playacting at faith, he gets off on the power this has brought him."

"So, you find yourself connected to God. Does he talk to you?"

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're implying. God does speak to me directly, but through His Word. Those who know the Word know how to listen for His voice."

"And His voice tells you that wreaking havoc amongst the general public is His will?"

"Yes. People need to wake up and accept the Lord as a necessary part of their life. If a few die along the way, then it was their time. Many are called, but few are chosen."

Reid saw his opportunity. "And why did Cox choose Penelope?"

"She was a Jezebel, one of the great whores. Betrayer of all that is right. She had to be punished, and Cox is the instrument of that punishment. How blessed is he that he has been chosen to be an instrument of God."

Reid stared at him, unable to speak. This was Garcia the young man was so callously speaking of, his friend and confidante. "And where do you think he chose to carry out this punishment?" he quietly asked, not looking at Rogers. There was no way he could and still keep control.

"Somewhere far from here. We never knew too much about Cox, he kept it that way on purpose, just in case something like this ever happened. Perhaps if God wants her to be found, He'll speak to you. Just listen closely, and perhaps He'll talk to you," he said with a beatific smile.

Reid shook his head and got up. He refused to give the man a backwards glance. He joined the rest of the team in the gymnasium, noticing the grim looks on all their faces.

"We're just waiting for Hotch to finish up with the pastor. Hopefully, he'll get farther than we did," Emily said, hugging herself tightly.

* * *

"Bill, come on, tell me where they took my wife. I'm not about to lose her or our child."

"What's she mean to you, anyway? She's probably just a partner of yours."

"It may have started that way, but we're entwined now. There's a child to think about and they mean the entire the world to me. I need her in my life." Aaron looked at him bleakly. "How would you feel if it had been Beth he had taken?"

Bill sighed. "I wish I could help, Aaron."

"No, you don't want to help me. I gained something I'll never be able to replace on this assignment. Did you know she trusted me even more after that preposterous 'ceremony' you forced us to go through? What person would do that? Give you such trust?"

"Someone who obviously loves you," he replied in a monotone voice. "I've probably lost Elizabeth, you know. She and Penelope are so close; she's going to blame all of this on me. But I can't tell you where he went. I was kept on a short leash, I'm sure you know about the debts that were paid – those weren't the only ones. And he promised that if I ever said anything, some of those debts would be paid in flesh and blood. I can't take that chance, not with my family."

Aaron stared at him, quickly realizing he'd get nowhere with this man. "You know, Penny had a bad feeling about this assignment from the very beginning. I told her everything would be all right; that we'd be home before she knew it and everything would be back to normal. I don't know what I was thinking, asking you to help me. You deserve everything they throw at you." He got up and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "Please, tell me you got something from one of them?" he asked, looking at them desperately. One by one, they shook their heads. "Dammit."

"Hotch, man, these people are tight lipped. What does this Cox have on them?" Morgan asked.

"He's fed their inherent need, whatever it was." He looked around the room at the other agents standing guard over the rooms that held the cell members. "Where's Jack?"

"I haven't seen him in some time, Aaron, but I'm sure he's still here. We wouldn't let him be taken anywhere, I promise you that," Erin replied, looking at him steadily. "Let's take a quick walk around the church, see if we can't find him."

He nodded and followed her. As soon as they were out of earshot, she asked, "What are you planning to do when we get back to Virginia?"

"We hadn't thought that far ahead. I should say that we are legally married now. I'll step down or transfer so she can stay with the BAU. She's too good at what she does to ask her to leave."

"I don't think we need to go that far, Aaron. You've come a long way since, well, since before. The BAU is your home, and everyone needs a home; I realize that now. As long as you can keep things professional at work, I won't make a big deal of this. But you need to tell your team."

"When she's back and safe, I – we'll tell them together."

Erin nodded and they continued to walk in silence. As they climbed the stairs to the upper level of the church, Elizabeth met them coming down. Erin's hand was instantly on her gun, and Aaron had to restrain her from pulling it up and pointing it at the other woman.

"Beth, where's Jack?"

"Sleeping in the prayer room. He wants to know where his mother is. I-I know."

"Know what?" Erin asked lowly.

"Where they took her. I overheard Bill talking to him on the phone shortly before you came over. When I heard them mention federal agents, I knew you had to be one as well. She couldn't have kept that big a secret from you."

"And where did they take my wife?"

"Tahquamenon Falls State Park. They have a cabin up there, it's been in JoAnne's family for generations."

"Thank you, Beth. Watch over Jack, will you?"

"Just bring her back safe, Aaron. I couldn't live with their blood on my hands."

"I will, I promise to do everything in my power to keep her safe. But if Cox is half as paranoid as he seems, there might be an accident. Here, take Penelope's cell. I'll call as soon as we have any news." The two agents spun on their heels and ran back to the rest of the BAU team. "We know where she's been taken, we have to get moving, now," Hotch breathed out.

Rossi took one look at his tired, grey face and shook his head. "You're exhausted, we're exhausted. Take us back to your house and we'll rest for a few hours, and then set out. We don't need to get in an accident trying to rescue her."

"But –"

"No buts, Agent Hotchner. Agent Rossi is right, we need to be fresh to get her safely back. Everyone here is under guard, there's no way they can get word to Cox that we know where he is. A few hours could spell the difference between is getting her home safely and us becoming sloppy and getting hurt." Erin looked at him, her eyes strangely wet. "She's already been shot once, she doesn't need that kind of trauma once again."

He nodded, slumping his shoulders in defeat and allowing Erin to guide him out to his car. The rest of the team followed behind, wondering why Strauss was being so kind to Hotch They all piled into one SUV and trailed Aaron to his house, parking in the drive.

"Find a spot to sleep. I'm setting the alarm for six hours from now. We leave thirty minutes after that. The Falls are a five hour drive from here." Aaron left them, going up to his room. He lay down in his side of the bed, staring at the spot where Penelope should be. He finally fell asleep, his hand on her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up, still exhausted, but needing to get on the move. He found Strauss and Rossi already up and in the kitchen. He took the cup of coffee Rossi held out to him. "I'm ready to go as soon as everyone else is." They nodded and began to round up the rest of the team. "Morgan, you're driving. And I want you to make the five hours more like three," he said.

"Lights and sirens?"

"Just lights, Agent Morgan. We don't need to cause a panic," Strauss replied, checking to make certain her gun was at her side. "Are we all ready?" The team nodded. "Then let's move out, we're wasting time here."

As one, they went out to the SUV. Reid, JJ, and Prentiss got in the very back, while Strauss and Rossi sat in the middle seats. Aaron took shotgun, punching Tahquamenon Falls State Park into the GPS. "The highway is three miles to the east of here." Morgan nodded and pulled out of the drive, lights flashing.

Most cars got out of their way when they noticed the lights, and Morgan passed those who didn't. They made it up to the Mackinaw Bridge in record time, and once over it, resumed their fast pace northeast. Morgan pulled into the ranger station after four hours of hard driving, and Aaron jumped out of the vehicle, running inside. He showed the ranger his badge and asked. "Where is the Johansen cottage?"

She looked at his badge and then at him. "Take 123 through the park. After you leave the park, still on 123, you'll come upon a road called Lost Lake Road. To the left is a two-track somewhat hidden by the underbrush. Take it three miles into the woods, and you'll come upon the cabin."

"Thank you." Aaron turned and ran out of the station, not noticing the ranger pick up her radio and begin to send a message to someone. He climbed back into the SUV and put his belt on. "Continue on this road until we find Lost Lake Road. It'll be a marked road on the right, but we need to turn left, onto the dirt two-track. She said that within three miles of driving, we'd find the cabin."

Morgan nodded, and began to throw the vehicle in reverse. "Wait a moment, Agent Morgan. We should use this opportunity to put our vests on. We have no idea the layout of the cottage or surrounding property, and I don't want to take any chances with the rest of you. We're all coming home in one piece."

They grumbled a bit, all anxious to be under way. However, everyone could see the wisdom in Erin's words, and so they all got out and grabbed their vests from the back. Once everyone was protected and back inside, Morgan got under way. He sped through the forest, lights blazing. Soon, they were breaking free of the State Forest territory and coming upon Lost Lake Road. Morgan made a hard turn left, turning the lights off. The SIV bounced and shook as they quickly drove down the rough dirt path. He slammed to a stop next to a dirty Range Rover and they all got out, hands on their weapons.

"Richard Cox! This is the FBI! Come out with your hands up!" Aaron yelled.

The door to the cabin opened slowly, revealing JoAnne, standing in the doorway, one of the missing guns in her hands. "You'll never find them in time. He's taken her to be a living sacrifice unto the Lord, just as Abraham offered up Isaac in the wilderness."

"There's still time to end this, JoAnne. You don't have to pervert God's will like this," he responded, taking a step towards her.

She brought her gun up, and before anyone else could react, Strauss shot her three times in the chest. They all watched as the woman crumpled to the ground, shock written all over her face.

"How'd they know we were coming?" Morgan asked, holstering his gun.

"It had to have been the ranger. She knew about us coming up here and was able to warn them in time. Now, we have to find Cox before he hurts Penny. Let's go." Aaron took off into the cabin, searching room, finding them empty.

"Hotch, she mentioned Cox sacrificing Garcia like Abraham did Isaac. We have to find the high ground."

"And why's that, Reid?"

"Because Abraham took his son up the mountain. Since there are no mountains in Michigan, he has to be heading for the high ground. Look, there's a path here that goes uphill," he said, pointing out the worn dirt path.

Aaron took the lead, with Morgan following close behind him. The rest of the team followed a little ways back, their weapons drawn. The climb seemed to take forever, but they moved cautiously, not wanting to startle Cox and end up accidentally hurting Penelope. Finally, they crested the hill, and saw Cox struggling with Penelope, trying to get her up on a stone altar.

"Richard, it's over. Let my wife go."

"No, she will be my sacrifice, my sin offering unto the Lord."

"Is she perfect, without blemish, Cox?" Reid butted in, looking over the scene. Cox whirled around to look at him, and Morgan moved to Aaron's right, getting a little closer to Penelope. Cox noticed the movement and spun back to take stock of the situation. He raised his gun and waved it around wildly. Aaron looked over at Morgan and nodded, yet Cox saw the almost imperceptible movement and pushed Penelope into the path of Morgan's bullet. Aaron fired without hesitation, shooting Cox in the head. As his body fell, Hotch ran to Penelope, terror clawing at his gut.

Morgan was being held back by Rossi and Reid, while Emily pressed her hands on the wound to staunch the blood flow. "Has anyone called 911?" she screamed.

"I'm on it!" JJ yelled back as Aaron fell to his knees next to Penny.

She smiled up at him, though it was more a grimace of pain. "Hey, don't look like that. I've been shot before and I lived." Looking over his shoulder, she notice Erin standing there, pale as a ghost, trying not to cry. "Go make sure Morgan's okay. I need to talk to Strauss for a moment."

He nodded and got up, while Erin took his place at Penelope's head. Heedless of the damp, muddy ground, she stretched her legs out and eased Penelope's head onto them.

"I promised Aaron that I wouldn't let any of you get hurt," she said as she grabbed hold of Penelope's hand.

"We can't always keep our promises, we're not God," she said, wincing in pain. "Did Aaron tell you about us?"

"Yes, he did. We'll work something out when we get home."

Penelope stared up into Erin's eyes, assessing her boss. "Erin, if it comes down to it, he'll choose me over our son. Don't let him do that. This baby's life is more important."

"Penelope Hotchner, you are not going to talk like that. The paramedics are going to get here and you'll be taken to hospital, and you and the baby will pull through okay." Penelope's eyes fluttered closed, and her grip relaxed a little. "Emily, apply more pressure to the wound. Listen, do you hear the helicopter? That's Aeromed coming, hang in with me, Penny. I'm not going to lose an agent to a crazed religious zealot." Slowly, Penelope's eyes blinked open, taking a long time to focus on Erin's face.

"I'm cold, Erin. Isn't that a bad sign?"

Erin bit her lip and shook her head, deciding a small lie would be best. "No, it's just the forest floor. It's still cold from all the snow and ice." Gently, she smoothed the hair back from Penelope's face. "Winter lingers here; you've only been through one and wouldn't know that yet." A ghost of a smile flickered across Penelope's face.

Neither woman noticed Emily's look of shock and anger as Penelope talked about the baby, and she was more than glad to let the medics take over for her, no longer willing to touch Penelope. As they loaded her onto a backboard, Erin looked at the other agent quizzically, but Emily turned from her quickly, accepting the towel JJ held out to her. Shaking her head, Erin followed the paramedics down the path, deciding she would ride in the helicopter with them to the hospital.

"They're taking her to Spectrum Downtown in Grand Rapids. I'll meet you there with Jack," Aaron yelled over the sound of the blades. "Don't let anything happen to her. Her life is more important."

Erin nodded and they closed the doors, taking off into the afternoon sky.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why's Strauss going with Garcia to the hospital?" Reid asked, jogging up to the huddled group. He had been dealing with the local police, clearing up their lingering doubts.

"I need to pick Jack up, he needs to hear this from me. The local field agents will take the rest of the cell members into custody. But we need to get moving so I can be there when Penny gets out of surgery," Aaron responded, not noticing Emily or Morgan's quick intake of breath. "Derek, you up to driving?" He nodded. "Good, lights and sirens this time. I want to get there are quickly as possible." He ran to the SUV, not bothering to see if the team was following, knowing that they were.

Emily climbed in the back with JJ and angrily fastened her belt, throwing herself back in the seat, a petulant look on her face. JJ looked at her questioningly. "I'll tell you when we're alone," she hissed, glaring at Aaron. JJ sat back in the seat, nervously biting her lip. She was worried about Garcia, but also about her team. Somehow, in the last few minutes, a crack had appeared, separating them, and she wanted to know why.

The drive back was a tense affair, no one speaking, focused on getting back to the church and then to the hospital. After a grueling four and a half hour drive, they pulled into the parking lot of Nelson Baptist. It was still crawling with government cars and people, and Aaron disappeared inside.

The rest of the team made to follow him when Emily spoke up. "Wait you guys."

"What is it, Em?"

"She's pregnant, with his child," she spat out, a disgusted look on her face.

"What? But I thought you were getting close to him?" JJ asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Believe it. I heard her talking to Strauss about saving the baby before they thought of saving her. How could they do this to me, to us?" She breathed out through her nostrils, angrily looking around at the rest of the team, completely forgetting Ensley's words of warning to her earlier.

"I thought he was lying," Morgan said quietly, staring at the ground. "I thought he was just trying to get a rise out of me. So they've really gone and fallen in love out here. No wonder she didn't call as often, she didn't need me in her life anymore." He spun around and saw that Hotch come out of the building, leading his son by the hand, the pastor's wife trailing closely behind them.

"We're going to the hospital now. You can follow us, though I thought you might like to change before you came." He led Jack over to his car, and the three of them got in, speeding off in the darkness.

"I'm not going," Emily said with a ring of finality in her voice. "They can stay here in Michigan for all I care."

"Prentiss!" Rossi said sharply, pinning his steely gaze on her. "Penelope is a vital member of our team, and we will all go to the hospital and support Aaron, Jack, and her. We're more than a team, we're a family, and family supports one another, even when they sometimes do something that hurts us. She could die, her and the baby, do you really want to let pride get in the way at a time like this?"

Emily broke from his gaze, staring off into the darkness. Rossi sighed and made his way to the SUV. "Morgan, are you up to driving one last time tonight?" Morgan thought for a moment, then nodded. It still hurt like hell, knowing his Baby Girl had fallen in love with someone else, but he had to make sure she was okay. It was his bullet in her, after all.

One by one, the other team members piled back in the vehicle, Emily being the last to do so. Her anger was palpable, eating away like a cancer at the rest of them, and bringing their already low mood lower. The drive to the hospital seemed to take longer than the drive to Tahquamenon Falls, what with the heavy, oppressive air in the car. Morgan flashed his credentials and was shown where to park once they reached the hospital. Rossi took the lead and the rest of the team followed him across the street and inside the building.

Rossi stopped at the information desk and showed the woman working there his badge. "You have a patient here, Penelope Hotchner. Flown in by Aeromed. We need to be shown to her room."

The woman tapped away at her keyboard. "Mrs. Hotchner is still in surgery, Sir. I'll have one of the orderlies show you up to the surgical waiting area."

"Thank you," he said, nodding to the team. The orderly escorted them up to the third floor waiting room. They joined Aaron, Jack, and the others. Aaron was nervously pacing the room, and Jack was curled up next to the pastor's wife, fast asleep. Rossi went over to Strauss, taking a seat next to her. "Have you heard anything yet?"

She shook her head, then placed a hand on his arm. "Will you come with me to get some coffee?" she asked, and he nodded tightly, helping her to her feet. They walked a few feet down the hall, stopping by the nurse's station. "We almost lost her on the way here, Dave. How could I have let this happen? I know she's been hurt before by doing her job. I should never have sent them out here."

"Erin," he said softly, touching her arm. She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You did what you thought was right, took the best course of action. They both knew what they were getting into. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes hastily. "Thank you. We should probably get back to the waiting room. There's no telling when she'll be out of surgery."

He nodded and escorted her back to the room. The sharp division between the team shocked and saddened Erin. On the couch next to Jack and Beth sat Reid, who was making small talk with the woman. On the other side of the room sat JJ, Emily, and Morgan. Rossi caught Emily's eye and shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a defiant look. Erin and he took a seat next to Reid.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked hesitantly.

"The doctor just came and got him, Director. She and the baby have made it through surgery. There were complications, though."

"And?"

"They had to put Penelope into a medically induced coma, to allow her time to heal."

Erin stood quickly. "I need to go see her."

"Hotch said he'd come get us when she had been settled in her room, Ma'am. Until then, we wait." He tried to smile, and found himself near tears. Erin sat back down and patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to head to the chapel," Beth said, smiling serenely at them.

"I'll join you. She needs all the prayers we can send right now," Rossi said, joining the woman as she walked out the door.

"Dr. Reid, what happened? Why is the team divided so?" she asked quietly, not wanting the others to overhear her.

"It's so stupid, Ma'am. Emily fancied herself Aaron's girlfriend, and now, he and Penelope are quite obviously a couple and she's jealous. Morgan's upset about that and the fact it was his bullet that hurt her. But JJ? I have no idea what is going on there. Penelope is Henry's godmother! I don't know how she could turn her back on them like this," he said loudly, shooting looks at the trio.

"And you chose to stick by them?"

"Well, yeah. Penelope's always looking out for me, why wouldn't I look out for her?"

Erin patted his shoulder once again, then settled back on the couch, anxiously watching the clock. The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness, but she couldn't take her eyes from the timepiece. Finally, at nine, Aaron rejoined them.

"She's been moved to her own room, and the doctors say they'll pull through just fine. You're welcome to stay or not. The house is open if you want to stay there for the night." He hardly looked at the others, focusing in on Jack. "Come on, buddy, let's go up and see her. She won't be able to talk to you, but I'm sure she'd like to hear your voice." Jack slipped off the couch and ran to his father, who scooped him up in a tight hug. "We're in room 3546, if you want to come by," he said as he exited the room.

"I'm heading back to Quantico at first light," Emily stated hastily as she stood. "Let's go." JJ and Morgan got up and began to follow her out. "Are you coming, Reid?"

"No. My place is here, with my team," he replied pointedly. Emily just shook her head, and left the room. "Well, should we head up to her room, then?"

Erin nodded and took his hand, letting him help her up. The day was starting to catch up with her, and she stifled a yawn. Together, they navigated the corridors of the ward until they came to room 3564. "Excuse me, she can only have one or two people in at a time," a nurse said sharply. Erin pulled out her credentials, showing them to the young man, who blanched a bit and waved them in.

She stepped inside, letting Reid shut the door behind them. "Somehow, I knew it would just be the two of you. Where did Rossi and Beth go?"

"The chapel. Go down, get them, take them to your home. I'll stay the night with her."

"But –"

"No buts, Agent Hotchner. That was a direct order. Your son is exhausted, you are exhausted, and they won't wake her up tonight, anyway. Get a good night's rest and come back refreshed in the morning." He nodded and left the room with Jack in tow. "Go with him, Reid, and make certain he rests."

"Yes, Ma'am." Reid followed Hotch from the room, closing the door once more.

Erin pulled a chair up to Penelope's bed, and took one of her hands in her own. "Listen to me, Penelope Hotchner, you need to pull through this and put this fractured team back together," she whispered. She fought the heaviness of her eyelids as long as she could, but finally gave in to the sweet oblivion of sleep. She stirred once when the nurse came in to take Penelope's vitals, but quickly went back to sleep, warmed by the blanket the nurse had wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

The morning sun shone in the window, and Erin sat up, the blanket falling around her waist. She stretched and cracked her neck. Another nurse came in and wrote her name on the small whiteboard. "Good morning, I'm Mary. I'll be the morning nurse for the duration of Mrs. Hotchner's stay. Could I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I know how much work you have to do."

"I also try to take care of the family. It's hard to have a loved one in here, especially when they're in a coma. Is she your daughter?"

"No, my children are much younger than her. I'm her director; she's my best computer technician." She smiled softly at Penelope. "I'm sure there are so many cases in backlog right now. Matt's an okay tech, but he's no Garcia, well, I suppose I should call her Hotchner now. And I'm babbling, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happens. I'll be back in about twenty minutes with the coffee."

"Thank you, Mary." She watched the red head leave and turned her attention back to Penelope. "What am I going to do with you, Penny? I wish I could speed up your recovery they all need you so much. I'm afraid of what we'll find when we return to Quantico. And don't think for one moment I'm going to let you jump right back into your job when we get home. You are going to take it easy and incubate that son of yours. I don't care how much they complain about the slow tech." She gave a watery laugh. "Pride goes before the fall, and look where my pride landed you. I could have sent someone else to do this job, I just wanted it to be my glory."

She broke off her words, picking up Penelope's hand once more. She began to pray harder than she had in years, for the fast healing of Penelope, and safety for the child. True to her word, Mary came back almost twenty minutes later with a cup of coffee. It wasn't the best, but the caffeine helped to jump start her system.

"They've all gone back to Quantico, Erin. You might as well go, too." She jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice, turning to look at him. His eyes were still bloodshot, almost as if he hadn't slept, despite his time gone. "They left without saying goodbye."

"Everyone?" she gently probed, knowing what the answer would be.

"No. Reid and Rossi are still at the house, watching Jack. I'm going to speak with the doctor today, see if I can get her transferred back home. I-I don't want to be here any longer."

"And how will her friend handle that? Aaron, that woman cares deeply for your wife and son. Do not leave before Penelope wakes up. I'll have the movers box up the house and bring everything back to Virginia."

"Another direct order, Ma'am?" he asked with a glint of a smile, which she returned.

"Yes. I hate to leave you alone right now, but we do have to be getting back to Quantico. Evil doesn't stop for any of us, I'm afraid."

"I know. Thank you for staying with her. You're more than welcome to get some sleep at the home before you head out. Beth's number is on the fridge; I know she'll watch Jack while I'm here, so call her before the three of you leave."

"I will, Aaron." She stood and patted his shoulder lightly, then exited the room.

Aaron took her seat, holding Penelope's hand in his. "Who would have thought that she had a heart in there after all? I couldn't have shot JoAnne like that, she didn't even hesitate. JoAnne was going to kill us, and she reacted on pure instinct. It was amazing. She stayed the night here, letting me get some sleep, so that I wouldn't snooze while I'm here. She might become one of our few friends left, I don't know what happened there." He sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe we should have told everyone the news when we found out. It wouldn't have been such a shock."

A knock came at the door and the doctor came in. "Ah, Mr. Hotchner, you're here. Your wife did amazingly well last night, her vital signs are stabilizing, and the baby looks good as well. If things continue to go well today, we'll start bringing her out of the coma tomorrow."

"How long will it take her to recover, Dr. Stolk?"

"Even after we bring her out of the coma, she'll have to stay in the hospital for two, maybe three weeks. The place where she was shot is very delicate, especially with it being so close to the uterus."

"I have to get back to Virginia. My job, our jobs, are there. How soon could we transfer her to a hospital close to Quantico?"

"A few days, if she remains stable."

"Wonderful. I really appreciate the way you've taken care of my wife. This hospital is amazing." The doctor shook Aaron's outstretched hand and left to continue her rounds.

Aaron returned the next morning, eager to see what the day would bring. He rushed up to Penelope's room and found Mary there, smiling. "The doctor's begun taking her off the medication that was keeping her in the coma. She should start coming around in the next few hours."

Aaron smiled broadly at the news and took a seat at her side. "I want her to know I'm here." Mary smiled and left the room. Aaron watched the clock and his wife, waiting for signs of movement. The first one came when she weakly squeezed his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"Aaron," she whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears that were falling down his face. "Is-is the baby okay?"

He nodded and picked up her hand, kissing it softly. "The team's back in Quantico already, waiting for you. Do you feel up to travelling in a few days, if the doctor says it's all right?" She nodded slowly. "Good. They need their computer tech back, Even Strauss is worried about you."

"See, everyone has a heart, Aaron. How's Beth holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. Do you want me to call her, so she can visit you before we leave?" Penny nodded, and handed him the bedside phone. He dialed the number and Beth picked up on the second ring. "Hey Beth, it's me. Yeah, she's awake and want to see you. Bring Jack, too. I know he's been so worried about her. All right, see you in a few."

They sat in silence, Aaron not letting go of her hand. He just wanted to soak in her presence, the fact that she was still here with him. A soft knocking on the door twenty-five minutes later broke them from their trance, and Aaron cleared his throat. "Come in," he said.

Beth entered, holding on to Jack's hand. "Hi, Penny! It's good to see you awake. Jack wanted to bring you something; go ahead, Jack."

He pulled a small flower pot from behind his back and went up to her bedside. "We stopped at the gift shop and got you these, Mama. Are you coming home soon?"

She patted the empty space next to her on the bed and he climbed up, putting his small hand on her bump. "I have to wait for the doctor to say it's okay for me to leave. They have to make sure your little brother is all right, too. But I can't wait to get home. Have you been good for Beth?"

He nodded. "I helped her and Dave and Spencer and Aunt Erin pack. We have a lot of stuff to bring back to Virginia. Or at least that's what Spencer said. I've missed them while we were here." He laid his head on her stomach, looking up at her. She smoothed his hair back, smiling down at him.

"I've missed them, too. Now, can you do something for me?" He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Good. Daddy needs to get some coffee. Will you go with him and bring me back some tea?" Again, he nodded, and slid off the bed.

"Come on, let's go!" He took Aaron's hand, pulling him up out of the chair. Aaron smiled at his wife and left them alone to talk.

"So, you're going back to Virginia," Beth said as she took a seat.

"I have to. My job is there, my friends are there."

Beth gave her a hard look. "I thought I was your friend," she said slowly.

Penelope reached out and grabbed her hand. "Of course you're my friend. I would never have made it through this without you. You're always welcome to visit us, after the trial is over."

Beth started to cry. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, Penny. I never had to work, since we've always been called to affluent congregations. I'm sure my degree is so outdated that I won't be able to get a job, and with the way the economy in Michigan is, well, I just, it's hopeless."

"Nothing's ever hopeless, Beth. You've taught me that. There has to be someone in your family who can help you until you get back on your feet."

"I do have a brother in Connecticut, and he said there was a big push for teachers there. I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to get my teaching certificate, especially since my degree was in elementary education."

"See, there you go. And Connecticut is only a short train ride away from Virginia."

Beth nodded and squeezed Penelope's hand tightly. "Well, I should go."

"All right. Come back and see me before I go home." Beth nodded and fairly fled the room, still crying slightly.

Penelope sighed. She knew it would be hard to leave here, but Beth was taking it worse than she was. A smiling doctor entered moments later. "Welcome back to us, Penelope. I'm Dr. Stolk. Your vitals have looked good all day, and I think by tomorrow night, we'll be able to set up a transfer to Virginia. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful. I'm anxious to be home."

* * *

The transfer went smoothly, and Aaron was back on the field working cases. There was an underlying tension that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Rossi and Reid were their usual selves, but Prentiss was quickly developing a chip on her shoulder.

His phone rang, and he smiled at the caller id. "Hello, Penny. How are you today?"

"Bored out of my mind, Boss Man. As soon as you get home, you are so springing me from this joint. They won't even let me use my laptop. Thank God Erin comes to visit me – she didn't hesitate to bring it to me when I asked."

"Are you using the guilt she feels to your advantage?"

"Would I do that, Aaron?"

"Yes, you would, especially when you're bored. Listen, I have to get going. Give my love to Jack when you see him."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." He hung up the phone and looked up. Prentiss was standing there, glaring at him. "What's your problem, Emily?"

"We have work to do, and you're taking personal calls. That's my problem, Sir." She turned on her heel and stalked off, joining Reid and Morgan who were talking to the lead investigator on the case they had just been asked to join.

Rossi came up to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Give her time to come around, Hotch. She can't stay angry forever, especially at Penelope. How is Kitten today?"

"Bored out of her mind. Strauss smuggled her laptop in, so that's helped a little, I guess."

"That's my girl. Using the Director to get what she wants. We should join the others, though. This case looks like it's going to be particularly brutal."

* * *

"I brought you another picture, Mama," Jack said as he climbed onto her bed. She smiled at him, hugging him close to her.

"So, were you good for Aunt Jessica?"

"Of course I was, I'm always good. Aunt Erin even let me hold her gun, though she took all the bullets out first. She said she didn't want to unnecessarily worry you."

Penelope looked over at the Director. "He asked so sweetly, how could I say no? It's something I've allowed all three of my children to do. I'd rather they be familiar with guns not as a toy but a tool to get our job done more efficiently. Here, I brought this to stave off the boredom."

She handed the bag to Penelope, who took out another battery pack for the laptop. The doctor had confiscated her previous one, saying she was spending too much time on her laptop, but all she had was time until they let her out of this place. Save for the birth of their children, she never wanted to see the inside of a hospital again.

The doctor entered, and she hastily shoved the cord back in the bag. He raised an eyebrow at the both of them, but didn't comment on it. "I have good news, Mrs. Hotchner. Since everything continues to look so good, I'm going to release you tomorrow. Do you have someone who can pick you up?"

"I can do that. What time are you discharging her?" Erin asked.

"Eight in the morning."

"That's perfect. I'll swing by on my way to work." Penelope smiled largely, hoping that meant she would be back in the office as well. Her fingers itched for her keyboards and to help out the teams once more. Four and a half months out was driving her stir-crazy.

"I'll still want her to take it easy. No going out in the field, or getting too stressed out. Take it easy, young lady," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Of course, Dr. Mulder. I want to be out of here, I'm not going to risk having to come back any time soon."

Dr. Mulder spoke once more. "If I had my druthers, I'd send you on a two month vacation, away from everyone and everything work related. Tour the Continent, go on a cruise, do something you've always wanted to do, but never had the time for. That would be the best thing for you and the baby."

She looked down at Jack who was listening to her stomach intently and missed the look that Mulder and Strauss exchanged. "It would be nice to visit England for a while, see all the castles, stalk Prince William, take in the museums…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that middle thing, Penelope," Erin said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning. Come on, Jack. I promised you dinner before I dropped you off at your aunt's."

They all left, and Penelope pulled out her laptop, logging on to her RPG, losing herself in the pixelated world.

The next morning, true to her word, Erin came to pick her up promptly at eight. She drove to the office and Penelope was glad that Erin's position allowed her a close parking spot. Three weeks with very limited time on her feet, plus her growing baby made for an easily tired Mrs. Hotchner.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Erin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Penelope shook her head. "No, I need to do this on my own."

"All right," she replied, pushing the buttons for their floors. The elevator moved up smoothly, almost lulling Penelope to sleep, which was so what she didn't need to do on her first day back. Almost four months without caffeine, and she still wasn't used to not having it in her system.

The elevator doors slid open and she stepped out, then went over to the double glass doors, opening one and walking in. She breathed deeply, taking in the unique scent of her office complex. A few people looked up from the desks, smiling at her.

"It's good to see you back, Garcia. This place just has not been the same without you," one of the agents said, coming up to her. "And when's the baby due?"

"He'll be here sometime in August."

"Hey, Penelope! Great work in Michigan! You and Hotch took out an entire terrorist cell almost single-handedly. I heard that the two of you are up for a Presidential Medal of Honor. I wish it could have been me out there with you."

"Missed your chance, Hot Shot. No kid, no go," she replied. "Is that kid still in my office?"

"No, Strauss called ahead last night and had him clear out. Your office is all yours again, Garcia."

"Thanks, and its Hotchner now." She left the group of people that had gathered around her, most now with their mouths hanging open, and went into her office. Everything was almost as she had left it, though it was obvious Matt had changed things to accommodate his being right-handed.

She took a seat in front of her precious computers and began switching things back to the way she was used to them being. Within fifteen minutes, she had gotten her first call from a team on the field and went to work making her own special brand of magic.

"You have called the all-knowing mother goddess, what is your request, mortal?"

"Penny? What are you doing in the office?"

"Doctor cleared me to leave the hospital, so I came to work. Erin's fine with it, she spoke with the doctor before we left and everything. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a list of names and tell me if any history of violent crimes come up. Send the information to my phone as soon as you get it." Aaron read off the list of names, unable to tell Penelope why they were looking into this particular group of men.

She got right to work, finding rap sheets on these men that were pages long. As she took in the horror and mayhem these men had caused over the years, she began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped at them, trying to maintain her professionalism, but was failing miserably. She pushed back from the screen and allowed herself to cry it out. Then she turned back to the screen and finished up, sending the data off to her team.

"My emotions were all out of whack throughout my pregnancies. My husband told me it was a good thing I never worked on the field then, I would have shot first and asked questions later."

Penelope turned and saw Erin standing in the doorway. "Come in." She did and took a seat on the sofa. "I'm trying to not let it get to me, really I am."

"But you just got out of hospital after being shot for the second time, plus the hormones. It was bound to catch up with you at some point." She sighed and looked at the other woman. "When Aaron gets back, I want to see the two of you in my office. If it's late, call my cell," she said as she handed Penelope her card.

"I will Erin."

"Good. I'll be back at five to drive you home." Erin turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Aaron and the team got back from their case. It had not ended well, and he felt like the team was more fractured than ever. Emily wouldn't even speak to him, barely looked him in the eye. They touched down on the airstrip shortly after noon and he was surprised to see Penelope there, sitting in Esther.

She raised her arm, waving at them as she got out of the car. She approached them, and a hurt look crossed over her face as Emily brushed past her, JJ following closely behind. Morgan stopped by her side, giving her a searching look. She reached her hand out, and he flinched away, looking off into the distance as he walked on by. Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to smile at Reid and Rossi, who had stopped by her side.

Reid enveloped her in a warm hug. "Hey, you're looking great! I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in the hospital, we had to go back, and then we had case after case. Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes, they were lovely. Thank you for thinking of me."

"No problem. So, you're pregnant."

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. I would never have figured that one out on my own," she said, a true smile on her face. "He's due in August, and well, I think you'd make a really good godfather. You're great with Henry."

He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "Anything you want Gar – Penelope. It's just good to know you're all right." He looked up and saw the other three drive away. "Hey, how are we going to get back to the office?"

"I have to go back to the office with Aaron, anyway. Strauss needs to talk with us. There's more than enough room in Esther, just ride back with us."

Reid and Rossi went over to her car, getting in the back. Penelope went up to Aaron and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "I missed you. I wish you had been there when I got out, but you had a job to do. Did the information I sent to you help?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead gently. "Why does Strauss want to see us?"

"No clue, Boss Man. All I know is we're not in any trouble. Oh, and the entire office kind of knows we're married," she said in a rush, moving back from his slightly, biting her lower lip.

"They were bound to find out sometime, I suppose."

She let out the breath she'd been holding and threaded her arm through his. "Let's get back. I don't want to keep Erin waiting." They walked to the car and Penelope got behind the wheel, driving the short distance back to the office. She parked near Aaron's car and they walked into the office together. The other three team members were huddled around Morgan's desk, intently talking about something, and from the looks they shot their way, Aaron knew it was about them. He wrapped an arm around Penelope and led her up to his office. Rossi trailed behind them, closing the office door once he was inside.

"Something has to give, Aaron. Have you tried speaking to them?"

"Yes, and it's gotten me nowhere. Dave, what could I have done differently?"

"We could have told them about the pregnancy right away. It's not like we planned for that sort of initiation rite when we went out there," Penelope replied, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Initiation rite?" Rossi asked, looking at Aaron quizzically.

"Yes, Cox's own special loyalty test. We passed with flying colors, obviously."

"Aaron," Penelope said, trying not to smile, "the baby is extra credit on the test." She began to giggle, then gave herself over to her full, rich laugh. He and Rossi joined in, and they were soon wiping away jovial tears. "But we really do need to get up to Erin's office before she begins to wonder where we are."

"Of course," he replied, helping her to stand.

"I am so glad you're okay, Kitten," Dave said, patting her shoulder gently. She smiled and quickly hugged him, before opening the door and walking back out into the bullpen. Aaron followed her down the stairs, while Rossi went to his office.

A few of the other agents congratulated them as they walked through to the elevators. Penelope made small talk with some of them as they waited for an elevator to open. Finally, one got there, and they entered and she pressed the floor number they needed. Once they got on the right floor, Aaron took her arm, leading her along the way.

He rapped gently on Erin's door and moments later they were showed in. "Sit, please," she said, pointing to the chairs in front of her desk. Penelope sat down first, then Aaron sat next to her, moving the chair closer to her.

"Why did you want to see us?" she asked hesitantly as the other woman took a seat behind her desk.

"I've been thinking about what Dr. Mulder said the night before he released you. I know you've been eager to get back here, working again, yet I can't help but feel he was right. You do need to get away from all this for a while. I've given you no time to decompress, just expecting you to jump back into your life here, and that won't work. Both of you need this time away to be a family, without having to worry about saying something that might blow your cover."

"What are we talking about here, Erin?"

"Two months paid leave, starting Monday. Your flight leaves at 6:30 in the morning, so I'd get plenty of rest this weekend."

"Wait, back up, where are we going?" Penelope asked, gripping Aaron's hand tightly.

"England. I've booked the three of you first class tickets out and back, along with renting you a suite in the Haymarket Hotel. This will be a wonderful time for you as a family."

"But what about the team?"

"Oh, I'll be leading them while you're away. Someone needs to bring Prentiss and Morgan back in line, and I'll take great pleasure in doing so." She smiled a bit ferally and looked at Aaron, who didn't envy his team this punishment they would be receiving. "Don't worry, they'll all be in one piece when you return. Have a wonderful time, write often, call when you can, and don't think about what's happening back here."

He nodded and helped Penelope to her feet. Slowly, they walked back to the elevator. "I suppose I should begin packing tonight, then," she said as they stepped inside. "Does Jack even have a passport?"

"Agent Hotchner, wait!" A young man came running up to the elevator bank and Aaron held the door. "Thanks. Director Strauss forgot to give this to you." He handed them a thin envelope and went on his way.

"Look like this answers our question," he said, holding out two passports. "One for you, Mrs. Hotchner, and one for Jack. She doesn't miss a thing."

"That's probably why she's the director. I'm leaving right at five today. All of my teams are home, so I just need to finish up some paperwork and I'm done. I'll pick Jack up and see you at home."

He nodded and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. When the doors reopened on their floor, he let go and stepped out, waiting for his wife. She smiled at him then disappeared into her office. Ignoring the look he got from Prentiss, he quickly climbed the stairs, entering Rossi's office.

"How'd it go with Erin?"

"Fine. I just hope the team survives two months of her, though." Dave looked up at him in shock. "She's sending us to England for mandatory R&R. Paid, Dave. Whose arm did she have to twist to get that?"

Rossi shook his head. "Not a clue, Aaron. But England will be nice. Far away from here."

"She's going to be hard on Emily. Watch out for her, will you?"

He nodded. "When does your leave take effect?"

"We leave Monday morning. First flight out, I assume."

"Have a good time and take care of your wife. I don't think she's quite gotten over being shot for the second time. At some point, she's going to break."

"I know Dave. I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces this time." He shook Dave's hand and went to his own office, filling out paperwork of his own.

"I heard you're going on a trip," Morgan said, stepping into the office some time later. "Could you, would you tell Penelope to take care? I-I'm just not ready to talk to her yet, but I don't want her thinking I don't care. It's just so much to take in."

"Morgan, she's still the same Penelope, and she misses her friends. You made her cry today when you flinched away from her. She need to talk to her best friend before she breaks."

Morgan looked away from him. "I wish, I don't, just look out for her. I didn't do a very good job of that, obviously."

Aaron so badly wanted to tell him it was his call that got her kidnapped in the first place, but didn't want to push the other man any further away from Penelope. "What's done cannot be undone, we can only make things right. We'll see you in two months." He got up and grabbed his briefcase, brushing past Morgan and going down the stairs. Most everyone had left already, though Rossi's light was still on.

The drive home helped calm him down, and by the time he parked in the garage a small smile crept onto his face. Away from everything for two months would be heaven. Erin hadn't been kidding when she said she would do anything for him and Jack, and now Penelope.

"We're going on a trip!" Jack yelled as he ran up to his father, nearly knocking him back into the car.

"Yeah, we are, buddy. Have you been helping Mama pack?" He nodded solemnly. "Good."

Jack pulled him inside and he kicked off his shoes. Padding about in his socked feet, he smelt supper cooking. He took a quick look at his watch. "It's awfully late for food. Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah. Mama wanted to wait for you, though. I'm supposed to go to bed now, but maybe…"

"No, Jack. You can't stay up any later. Get to sleep, we're all going to need lots of rest this weekend." He hugged his son close and then directed him upstairs. Aaron went into the kitchen and found his wife sitting at the table, a dreamy look on her face. "Who are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him. "Not who, what. The Tate Gallery; it's always been a dream of mine to see it, and now I'll be able to. Well, that and stalk Prince William."

"There will be no stalking of royals on this trip, Mrs. Hotchner. We'll be there to relax, and that is not relaxing at all. You know, even with two months, we won't see even a quarter of what there is to see."

"We're not going to plan this out, Aaron. I kind of just want to go where the wind takes us. Of course, we'll have to stop at some of the boutiques in London." She smiled at him, and he nodded.

"We can do that, too. But you should still make a list of things you really want to do so we don't miss them."

"Ever the practical one, my love," she said as she lifted her head for his kiss. "And I wouldn't have in any other way." She kissed him again, just as her stomach growled loudly.

"We should eat and then get to bed. A little more notice for an extended trip would have been nice." He got up and went over to the oven. "Is everything ready to go here?" She nodded and he served them, watching her fight to stay awake as she ate. She pushed her plate away from her, resting her head on her arms as she watched him finish his food. He quickly put the dishes in the washer and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

She sat on the bed, and he turned to grab a nightgown for her from the bureau. When he turned back, she was fast asleep, curled up on his side of the bed. He shook his head and changed into sweat pants, then got in bed himself, pulling her close to him. She seemed to melt against him, curving her body to fit his, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, falling asleep to the feel of their son moving against his hands.

* * *

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn, stretching as she sat up.

"Time for us to go to the airport. We have to be there somewhat earlier than normal, since it's an international flight," he replied as he dressed.

"How can you be so awake at such an early time?" She got up and began pulling on the clothes she'd laid out the day before. She ran a brush through her hair, pushing it back with a coordinating head band, then put on her makeup. "They are feeding us, right?"

"Yes, one of the perks of first class."

"Good, I don't want to fix anything right now." She went to go wake Jack up while he took their carry-ons to the car. They joined him ten minutes later and he took off for the airport. For all the earliness of the flight, there were still a number of people milling about, waiting for flights to leave. He used his credentials to speed up the screening process and get Penelope back to a place where she could sit down.

Another of the perks of first class was first seating, and he helped his wife up as soon as it was announced for their flight. Jack took his hand, and Aaron showed the gate attendant their boarding passes. She checked them in and they walked down to the plane.

She took a seat while he put their carry-ons in the overhead compartment. "Aaron, I'm going to need an extender for the seat belt. Our son is making it a little difficult to get this fastened."

He nodded and went up to one of the flight attendants, who quickly got what he asked for, handing it to him with a smile. He gave it to Penelope who attached it to the normal belt. "Do you want your laptop?"

"Yeah, no point in getting it out later." She took it from his hands moments later and he sat down, fastening his own seat belt. They'd given Jack the window seat, knowing he'd want to look out the entire time, anyway. The flight went smoothly, though she hardly touched the laptop, falling asleep against his shoulder about an hour into the flight.

He shook her shoulder as the captain announced their descent. Groggily, she opened her eyes. "I've been sleeping the entire flight, haven't I?" He nodded and she sighed. "So much for getting anywhere in my game."

Once they had landed, he went and grabbed all their luggage and then hailed a cab to take them to the Haymarket. They were checked in with no problems and the valet took their bags while they went straight up to their suite.

"There must be a mistake, Aaron. We can't afford to stay here for two months," Penelope said as he opened the door.

He looked around the room and saw a vase of fresh flowers on one of the tables, a note propped up on it. He went over and picked it up, reading the short letter rapidly. "We don't have to worry about that. It's been paid for already," he replied with a smile, holding the card out to her.

Jack ran in and looked around while she read the letter. "They didn't have to do this for us," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"I suspect they wanted to, Penny. Dave's like that, and Erin, well, Erin probably feels like she owes us this. She's strangely wired like that, thought you wouldn't know it at first glance." They went over to the window and looked out at the marvelous view they had. It was going to be a wonderful trip.

* * *

The two months seemed to fly by as they filled their days with exploring the country. Jack had loved riding the Eye, and had begged to do it again, though they had never gotten around to it. At the Tate, Penelope had found the painting she'd wanted to see ever since reading 'The Lady of Shalott' in high school. Every new place they visited had brought them closer together as a family, and he felt his love for her only deepen.

Soon, though, it was their last full day in England, and she wanted to spend it in London. Their first order of business was touring the Houses of Parliament. Even as late in the summer as it was, there was a made crush of people, and they had hardly made it to their tour on time. Penelope kept a tight hold on Jack's hand, not wanting to lose him in the crowd.

Aaron placed a protective hand on the small of her back, guiding them through the throng. They met their group with a minute to spare. It was an enjoyable eighty minutes for them, though Jack got a bit bored with it all by the end of the tour.

"I know what we should do next, since we're rather close to it, anyway," Penny said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Jack asked, smiling back.

"I think the London Eye is calling for one last ride before we head home."

"Really? I thought you had forgotten I wanted to ride it again! This is so awesome!"

They strolled over to the attraction, Aaron taking pictures along the way, and then queued up to take their ride. Penelope pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rossi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dave. Just called to see how everything's going back home."

"Good, though Strauss is really riding Emily's ass still. I think she'll be glad to have Aaron back after this."

"That was the point, most likely. So, we fly home tomorrow, and we'll be back to work on Monday. Ooh." She grimaced and touched her stomach lightly.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know. My stomach just cramped up again. It was doing that all day yesterday, too. I just figured it was something I ate, but they're starting to come closer together. I don't need to be worried, do I?" She gripped tightly on to the phone, hoping he would reassure her, calm her nerves.

"Can you get to a clinic before you leave? I would at least have them check you out before you fly home."

"I have two months to go, Dave."

"I know you do, and that's why you need to get checked out. Promise me you'll do that, Penelope."

"I will, I promise." She hung up the phone and stepped into the car with Aaron and Jack. The half hour ride only increased her level of discomfort, and she could tell something was wrong. They stepped off the ride, and she grabbed on to Aaron's arm. "I think, I think we need to go to a hospital, Aaron."

He looked at her and, seeing how pale she was, guided her over to a bench. "Jack, stay here with Mama. I'll be right back." Jack nodded solemnly and held onto Penelope's hand, watching his father go up to one of the workers.

"Excuse me, my wife isn't feeling well, and I think she needs to get to the hospital. Where's the closest one?"

"What do you think is wrong, Sir?"

"I think she's going into early labor."

The worker blanched and picked up her phone, dialing the emergency number. She spoke quickly to the person on the other end of the line, and then hung up. "The ambulance will be here in about ten minutes, Sir. Please, take me to your wife."

He nodded and led the woman over to where Penelope sat. "Is it getting any worse?" he asked, sinking down next to her. She nodded and bit her lip, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you a few questions. Where are your pains located?"

"In my stomach, it feels like it's cramping, almost as if I ate something off. But they're coming closer together." The woman nodded sympathetically as she asked more questions, a concerned look on her face.

"They've sent an ambulance, it'll be here soon. Until then, try to keep calm; I'll send the paramedics over as soon as they get here."

Aaron nodded at her and then wrapped an arm around his wife. She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt. "Shh, sweetheart. Everything's going to be all right," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently. She nodded slightly, curling her hand against his chest.

The minutes dragged by, even when they heard the sirens get closer and closer. She grimaced in pain as another cramp came, just as the paramedics rushed up to her. The two men got her onto the gurney and began pushing her through the crowd, Aaron and Jack following behind.

"We need to ride along, I'll never find the hospital," he began, the anxiety in his chest causing him to babble.

"Of course, Sir. Say, buddy, do you want to ride up front with me and work the siren?" Jack nodded and took the man's outstretched hand, letting him help him up into the front of the ambulance. Aaron got into the back, not letting go of Penelope's hand. They zipped through traffic, finally pulling in at what Aaron assumed was the emergency room drive of University College Hospital.

He followed the men into the hospital, zoning out on what they were saying. Everything in this world had suddenly boiled down to Penelope and his son, and he couldn't focus on anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do we have?" the doctor barked out, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Female, in her mid-thirties, in preterm labor. From what her husband said, she's seven months along, though she was shot about two months ago, which may have caused complications. The cramping has been going on for about a day and a half."

The doctor nodded and checked Penelpoe's cervix. "It looks like she's beginning to dilate. I need an IV of magnesium sulfate, now!" He came up to Penelope's head, looking into her face. "This drug is going to burn a bit when it goes into your system, but it will help us to stop the preterm labor."

She nodded and he took the bag from the nurse, inserting the needle into one of the veins of her arm. She hissed a bit as the medicine began to enter her. "How long will I need to take this, Doctor? We're supposed to return home tomorrow."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to fly, my dear. At least not anytime soon. After this medicine begins to do its work, we'll need to give you another one to fully stop the labor. The body is a powerful thing to try and turn around, so we have to convince it with very powerful drugs to not continue with the labor." She looked at him, and he sighed. There was something about this woman that made you want to protect her from all the horrible things that were happening to her. "We'll be moving you up to a private room on the labor and delivery floor. Just in case the drugs don't work, I want you somewhere where we can delivery quickly."

The doctor left her side, while two of the nurses rolled her into the hall and up to an elevator. She saw Aaron and Jack following them. Jack's eyes were red from crying, and she tried to smile bravely for him. They got her settled into a room, and left them alone. She gave a watery laugh.

"What is it?"

"I told Dr. Stolk I wouldn't do anything to land me in the hospital again. I hate these places, Aaron."

"I know, but this wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything."

"You're too sweet. Now, you need to call Erin. You're expected back Monday, ready to be on the field."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. You could deliver at any moment."

"Nonsense, the drugs are going to work, and I'll join you in a few days. We should just let her know why I'll be delayed. Everything is going to be fine," she said, trying to sound more confident than she was. "Go, Jack will be fine here with me while you make the call."

He nodded and left the room, going down the corridor and taking the elevator to the ground floor. Once outside, he called Erin, not thinking about the time difference.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Director, it's Aaron."

"Aaron, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding much more awake at the sound of his voice.

"It's Penelope. She's gone into early labor, and we're at the hospital right now, waiting for the medicine to work. She seems confident that it will, but…"

"You're concerned, I understand. However, Aaron, I need to have you back in the office. I can put Penelope's maternity leave into effect beginning Monday, that will be no problem."

"I don't want to leave her here, alone."

"One second." He could hear her padding about her room, then searching for something, most likely a planner, from the rustling sound of paper he heard. A soft hum came over the line, and he smiled a little as he recognized the song 'Heroes'. "If I do this for you, Aaron, we're square. Do you understand that?"

"Sure, whatever you want it to be."

"All right, I'll be on the first flight out. You bring Jack home, and I'll stay with her until she's stable. Now, where is she?"

"At University College Hospital, on the labor and delivery floor. Room 617, it's a private room, which is nice."

"Tell Penelope that I'll see her soon."

"I will, Erin, and thank you." He hung up with her and then called Rossi.

The phone picked up on the third ring. "Rossi here."

"Hey, Dave, it's Aaron. Listen, I'm going to be bringing Jack home tomorrow, like planned."

"But?"

"Penelope will be staying here until the doctors get her stabilized. She's gone into early labor, but they were able to start giving her something that will stop it, hopefully. If he's born now, I don't think he'll survive. The gunshot, this, there's just too much against him, Dave."

"Have faith, Aaron. Penelope does, in you and the doctors, otherwise she wouldn't be sending you and Jack home. Will anyone be staying with her until then?"

"I've called in my last favor with Erin, and she's flying out first thing tomorrow. She's also starting Penny's maternity leave so that she won't be out anything."

"The director can be very generous. I'm glad Penelope will have someone there."

"So am I. I'll see you Monday." He hung up the phone and wiped at his eyes, trying to compose himself before going back up. When he rejoined his wife and son, he found both were fast asleep in her bed. As gently as he could, he extracted his son from Penelope's light grasp. Her eyes fluttered open a bit, and he smiled at her.

"Hey, how'd it go with Strauss?"

"She's putting you on maternity leave first thing Monday morning, so she doesn't expect you back in the office until you're stable or our son is born, whichever comes first."

"All right then, I'll see you in a few days, then. I love you, Aaron, so much."

"And I love you. Penelope, do me one favor, call Morgan tomorrow. I know he hurt you, but he's hurting, too, and you both could use a good friend right now." She nodded and he smiled gently at her. "I'm holding you to your promise – I'll see you in Virginia in one week." He kissed her forehead and then left the room.

"My wife will be receiving a visitor come Sunday, to look after her until she's released. I need to get back to my job. If anything happens before she gets here, please call this number." He handed the woman at the nurse's station his card and she took it, then attached it to Penelope's file.

"Very good, Sir. Hopefully everything will go fine," the nurse replied, smiling cheerfully at him.

He nodded and left the hospital, going back to the hotel. Thankfully, they had packed almost everything the day before, Penelope hadn't wanted to leave it all until the last minute.

"Why are we going home without Mama?" Jack asked as he watched his father pick up the last of their things.

"I need to get back to work. I only had so much time off. Now, I have to go catch the bad guys, and Mama needs to rest a little longer to make sure your baby brother is okay. She won't be alone for long, I promise you. You know Aunt Erin, right?" Jack nodded. "She's going to stay here until they clear Mama to leave. She'll only be here an extra week, and then she'll be home."

"Okay." Jack climbed up on his bed and flipped on the television, finding a channel showing cartoons. Aaron left the room, carrying the last bag of Jack's things and placing them in the pile by the door. Then he went into their room and finished packing the last of his things.

When he'd finished, he ordered room service for the two of them. Jack picked at his food, trying to eat what was before him, but not really hungry. Aaron wasn't either, but he knew he had to eat something. When they'd finished, he looked at Jack. "Early night, tonight, kiddo. Our flight leaves early in the morning." He ruffles Jack's hair and then began to shut off the lights in the suite as Jack went into his room. By the time he'd changed into pajamas and looked in on Jack, his son was fast asleep. Aaron pulled the covers up tighter around his son and then turned the lights off. He curled up in his own bed, wishing that he could take more leave.

* * *

Erin touched down in the early evening and went straight to the hospital. Nervously, she rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and then stopped at the nurse's station. "Excuse me, I'm looking for room 617. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Certainly. You're Mrs. Hotchner's friend, aren't you? Mr. Hotchner said to expect you. Mrs. Hotchner is sleeping, the doctor has been trying a new medication to stop the contrations, but all it's done is slow everything down. Unless there's a miracle, this baby will be born in the next forty eight hours," the nurse said as she led Erin down to Penelope's room. "Here we are then. Nice to meet you."

Erin nodded and opened the door. Penelope was fast asleep, one hand curled protectively over her stomach, her face pale and drawn. She pulled up a chair to the bedside and reached out, smoothing back Penelope's hair. A grimace passed over Penelope's face and Erin grabbed her free hand, squeezing lightly.

She sat like that for several hours, until a nurse came in to check Penelope's vitals. Erin noticed the sad look that passed over the nurse's face as she looked at the machine that monitored the rate of contractions. The nurse looked at Erin, and she knew what she was going to say. "The doctor will be by in a few minutes to speak with her. Please prepare her a bit for the news."

Erin nodded and waited for the nurse to leave, then she gently shook Penelope's shoulder, trying not to disturb any of the tubes or machines she was hooked up to. "Penny, you need to wake up, dear."

Slowly Penelope opened her eyes, looking up at Erin. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, trying to smile up at her.

"Your husband didn't want you to be alone at a time like this, and I had some time off saved up. How are you feeling?"

"Not great. I don't think the drugs are working like they're supposed to."

Erin nodded. "Yes, the doctor is going to be coming in to speak with you shortly. I think the baby is going to be here very quickly. Do you have a name picked out for him yet?"

"Mark Lewis."

"That's lovely. I heard Dr. Reid is going to be his godfather?"

"Yeah, he's a great friend, and well, he's stuck by us through this whole ordeal. Not that I would want to change anything, well, maybe a few things, like this current hospital stay. Is Derek doing well?"

"Depends on how you define well. He survived me for two months much better than Prentiss did. But, you should talk to him. If we don't get this team back together, I'll have to take drastic measures."

Penelope nodded. "I understand, truly I do. I-I left a voicemail shortly after Aaron left yesterday, but I haven't heard back from him yet."

The doctor came in at that moment, looking slightly grim. "Mrs. Hotchner, I'm afraid that I do not have the best of news. Despite our best efforts to stop your labor, it has slowly progressed over the past few hours. We're going to stop the drugs that were trying to stop things and let nature take its course. I estimate you will be in full labor in about twelve hours, and then from there, we'll see. I'll have the NICU staff on call, waiting for the birth, seeing as this baby is a little early. But there have been so many healthy seven-month babies born that things have a chance of being okay."

Penelope nodded and gripped Erin's hand tightly. "All right. Will Erin be able to be in the delivery room with me?"

The doctor smiled gently. "Of course. We wouldn't want you going through this alone. I'm sorry your husband had to leave."

"Evil stops for none of us, not even my delivery, sir. He has an important job to do, and I'm okay with that, especially when I have friends willing to be by my side."

"Get some rest while you can. Once your labor gets under way, there will be no time for that." He shook their hands and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think this is because I got shot earlier? Is that why he's coming so early?"

"Maybe. The trauma of that event could have affected the pregnancy."

"So, it's my fault our son will be here two months before he's supposed to be." Penelope began to cry, turning away from Erin and curling up into a ball, holding her stomach. Erin sat down on the bed and put a hand on her back. At first, Penelope flinched from the touch, then she turned to her, wrapping her arms around Erin's waist, sobbing wildly. Erin just held her, rubbing her back gently, like she did with her daughters when something broke their hearts. She'd learnt words were not necessary at a time like this, that the simple presence of a comforting hand would do much good.

Slowly, the sobs lessened, though Penelope did not let go of her. "Promise me you will not tell anyone back home that you saw me like this."

"As long as you don't tell them I have a heart buried somewhere inside," she replied with a slight smirk.

"We all have a heart," Penelope said softly, yawning largely. Erin watched her eyes close and waited for her breathing to even out. When it had, she carefully disentangled herself from Penelope's arms and pulled the covers up around her.

She went into the hall, back up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, is there a phone I can use? Or a place where I can use my cell phone?"

"You can get good cell reception in the hall by the elevator, if you stick close to the window," the young nurse said, indicating out through the double doors of the ward. Erin thanked her and walked into the hall, pulling out her phone and dialing Aaron. She was sent straight to voicemail, and she hung up, deciding to try Rossi next.

"Rossi here."

"David, it's Erin. Is he with you guys? I need to talk with him."

"Is it about the baby?"

"Yes. She's going to deliver shortly, and I have a bad feeling about it. It's just in my gut."

"I've the same feeling. I want to be there, with her. Can I have that?"

She could see his face in her mind, the cocked eyebrow daring her to say no because he was coming no matter what she said. "If you feel it's something you have to do, you're more than welcome here. I'm sure Aaron will appreciate having one of his friends here to look after her."

"Then what are you, Erin?"

"Her boss."

"Really?" She heard that tone in his voice, and knew he'd found her out.

"Yes, David."

"Keep telling yourself that, Erin. You might believe it someday. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone, forgetting she wanted to talk to Aaron, and she put her phone away, hoping he would tell him before he left.

She made her way back to the room and kicked off her heels, curling her body up in the chair, trying to make herself as comfortable as she could. The flight had exhausted her, and she tried to get some sleep. In the morning she stretched and got up. Then she went over to her bag and pulled out a change of clothes, going into the bathroom to change. She splashed some water on her face, trying to feel refreshed from a very hard night.

A sharp cry from the room had her flicking off the water and running out to where Penelope was. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts, worse than ever. I think, I think it's time."

Erin presses the call button, and soon a nurse was in the room, taking a look at everything. "Well, you're in hard labor, all right. We'll need to get you up to delivery." She began to unhook some of the monitors and tubes and called to her team. Soon, the room was busy with activity. One of the nurses came up to Erin and handed her a sterile gown.

"You'll have to wear this if you want to be in the room with her."

"Of course." Erin quickly stepped into the gown and then followed them down to the delivery room. There were a number of staff there already, and she saw Penelope blanch at the sight of the incubator. She held out her hand and Penelope took it, holding on tightly.

The labor progressed smoothly, from what Erin could tell. After four hours, the doctor looked up at them. "The baby's head is crowning. He'll be here in just a moment. Give me one last push, all right?" Penelope nodded and squeezed Erin's had tightly as she bore down as hard as she could.

Erin saw the doctor help the baby out of the birth canal and got a glimpse of just how tiny the baby was. As swiftly and gently as she could, she pushed Penelope down on the bed, brushing her hair back from her forehead. The room fell silent as the NICU team took over, clearing his airway and trying to get him to cry.

"What's wrong? Why can't I hear my baby?" Penelope asked in a panicked voice.

"The doctors are taking care of him, Penny. Everything will be all right in just a moment," she tried to soothingly say, not certain if she sounded convincing. As she watched, Penelope's face lost all color and her eyes closed as her monitors began going off.

"Doctor, she's flat-lined," one of the nurses said as she gently pulled Erin from Penelope's side. "I need you to leave now. I'll bring you news as soon as we know anything."

Erin nodded numbly, staring at her hands. She began to pace up and down the hall, heedless of both the time that passed and the looks she received from those waiting there, drowning in the feeling of her guilt.

"Erin, what's wrong? They told me she was in labor. I thought you'd be in there with her."

"I was." She looked up at him, her eyes bleak and sorrowful. "The baby wasn't responding, and then she crashed. They made me leave her, Dave. I-I don't know what's going on in there."

After a few more tense minutes passed, a nurse came out to talk with them. "We've stabilized her. The pressure from the delivery reopened her recent wound and the doctor had to get the surgeon in there to repair the damage. She's going to be just fine in a few weeks, which is wonderful.

"And Mark?"

"The baby is not doing well at all, I'm afraid. Her earlier injury stunted his growth much more severely than what we would have expected. It's going to be touch and go for a while." The nurse tried to smile encouragingly at them, and Erin knew there was going to be more bad news in the future. "We're bringing Mrs. Hotchner back to her room, now. I'm sure she'll want to see you when she wakes up."

Erin nodded and led Dave down to room 617. He looked at her bags in the corner. "You didn't even go to a hotel first?" he asked gently.

"No. This was more important. Don't you say it, Rossi. We have promises to keep to one another, and for all intents and purposes, I am nothing more than her boss."

"Whatever you say, Erin." He dragged two chairs over to the bed where Penelope would soon be. "Here, sit. You look like you're about to fall over."

She sank down into the chair and rubbed her temple, sighing deeply. He sat next to her, praying silently for the new life that was struggling to survive, trying to ignore the tracks of tears that ran down her face. He'd never hear the end of it if he let on.

* * *

Two hours later, they wheeled Penelope back into her room, transferring her gently from the gurney to her bed. "She'll most likely sleep for a little while longer, until the sedative wears off. I'll come in and check on her at four, just before I go off shift, and tell her about the baby."

"His name is Mark," Erin said quietly, not looking at the doctor.

"I'm sorry?"

"The baby – his name is Mark Lewis Hotchner and I'll thank you to remember that," she carefully said, enunciating every syllable. The doctor nodded and mumbled an apology, leaving the room in a hurry.

"We're not even in Quantico and you intimidate people with a few words," Rossi said with a small smile.

She chuckled slightly and looked at him. "Saying his name grounds things, makes him real, not an abstract concept."

"Of course. Look, I'm going to get us some coffee while we wait." Erin nodded absently as she turned to look at Penny. Once he'd gone, she grabbed the other woman's hand, holding on tightly.

"Keep holding on, my dear," she whispered, feeling her eyes close heavily. She was startled awake by the delicious scent of coffee. She sat up in her chair and gratefully took the cup from David.

"Listen, you need to get some decent sleep. I'll stay and watch over Kitten. Here's my room key." He handed her the key and she took it, smiling. "Room 4760." She nodded and slipped out of the room, her bags over her shoulder.

Rossi took her seat, propping his feet up on the other chair. "Ah, Penelope, everything will work out in the end." He sat there, sipping his coffee, watching the monitors beep along. After a little while, he heard her stir.

"Erin?" she asked weakly.

"No, it's me, Penelope."

"Rossi? What are you doing here? And where's Erin?"

"She went to my hotel room to get some sleep. I'll be watching over you until she returns."

"Oh, all right. Has anyone called Aaron, to let him know?"

"I thought you might like to do that yourself when you woke up." She nodded slowly, seemingly still groggy from the sedative. "I'll dial the number for you." He pulled out his cell phone, not caring about protocol and dialed Aaron's cell, then handed it over to her.

"Hey, Boss Man," she said softly when he picked up.

"Penelope? Is everything okay? You sound weird."

"I think it's the sedative, I'm still kind of groggy. I tried, Aaron, I really did, to keep Mark inside me. He just wanted to be born today."

"How's he doing?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought. "I'm not sure. I can't remember hearing him cry. The doctor delivered him and then everything went black."

"Is Erin or Rossi right there?"

"Yeah, Rossi is here." She handed the phone over.

"Dave, what happened?"

"Erin was in with her while Mark was being delivered. The doctor needed to call a surgeon in, since the labor tore open Penelope's gunshot wound. But she pulled through that all right."

"And our son?"

"I don't know, Aaron. The doctor is coming back at four to give more information. We'll call you later and let you know what's going on."

"Thanks, Dave."

He disconnected the call and saw Penelope looking at him quizzically. "I almost died again, didn't I?"

Rossi nodded slowly. "Erin said you crashed and then the doctor shooed her out. She would have stayed with you, but for that."

A soft knocking came at the door some time later, and the doctor came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Still groggy and a little sore."

"That's to be expected. You gave us quite a scare in there, young lady. And I'm sure you're wondering how your son is doing." She nodded eagerly. "I wish I could give you better news. You son, Mark, is going to be in the NICU for a very long time. His lungs are very weak right now and I'm also worried about infection. I do not want to give you false hope here, Mrs. Hotchner. It will be a minor miracle if your baby survives the next twenty-four hours."

"We're fighters," she said with quiet conviction, looking into the doctor's eyes, daring him to contradict her.

The doctor smiled sadly and patted Penelope's hand. "Good. He'll need that spirit. You won't be able to go see him today, the NICU staff is still working to get him stabilized. However, first thing tomorrow, you can go visit. I'll have one of the nurses show you the way."

"Thank you." The doctor left, and Penelope turned away from Rossi. "Please, leave, go back to your hotel, get some rest. Have Erin come back in the morning." She sounded defeated, and Rossi could only begin to imagine the depth of her pain.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, hardly surprised when she flinched away. He let his hand linger on her shoulder, letting her know no matter how much she pulled away, someone would be there for her. He left her after a few moments of silence, and rode the elevator down, thinking of how he was going to break the news to Aaron. He hailed a cab and told him the hotel he needed, sitting back in the seat and staring at his phone for the entire ride.

Once at the hotel, he paced along the sidewalk, anxious about the questions he knew Erin would ask. Finally, he flipped open his phone and dialed Reid's number. "Hey, Reid. How're things going?"

"Good, good. How's Penelope?"

"She'll live. Listen, I'm about to call Hotch and tell him about his son. He's going to need support and space. Keep Emily away from him at the moment. If she says something, it will set him off and it will not be pretty."

"Understood. Oh, and Rossi, do you think Penelope would mind if I called her?"

"I think that would be great. She needs all the friendly voices she can hear just now." He looked at his watch. "I'm going to call Hotch now. I'll talk to you later." He disconnected the call and then dialed Aaron.

"What news do you have, Dave?"

"I wish it was better, Aaron, I really do."

"He's not going to make it, is he? Mark will never come home."

"The doctor is not optimistic, no. But there's always room for hope. Like Penelope said, the two of you are fighters. I'm sure Mark got that from both of you."

"I hope to God you're right, Dave."


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning, Erin. You're just in time to go with me to see Mark," Penelope said the next morning. Erin noticed that her usually bright smile never quite reached her eyes. Erin smiled in return and took the handles of the wheelchair, following the nurse through the door and to the elevator. They rode up one floor and the nurse let them into the NICU.

"You have to sanitize your hands before you come into the room where Mark is," the nurse said, handing them a bottle of Purell. They rubbed their hands with the solution and gave the bottle back. Then they were led into a smaller room. "Mark is here with one other baby, Grace. Her mom is here as often as she can be, but you shouldn't get in each other's way. You won't be able to hold Mark yet, he's too delicate. And he's very small, prepare yourself for that. When you're ready to go back to your room, just go to the nurse's station and someone will buzz you out." Erin nodded and the nurse left them alone.

Penelope stood up from the wheelchair and went in the room. Erin trailed behind her, wanting to both give her some space and to be there when she broke down. When she looked in the incubator, she had to suppress a small gasp. Small was not the word for him, more like impossibly tiny. And all the tubes and monitors attached to him made him look lost. Reaching out, she placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder. The other woman turned and looked at her bleakly.

"I think he could fit in the palm of my hand," she whispered.

"He's beautiful, though, for all his smallness," Erin said as she wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist, staring in the incubator. As she watched, the oxygen machine helped Mark to breathe. They watched over him for hours, until Penelope began to wobble a bit on her feet. "Let's get you back to your room now. We don't want to tire you out. That would mean more time in here for you," Erin said gently, guiding her out the door to the waiting chair.

Penelope sat down heavily and Erin asked one of the nurses to let them out. She took Penelope back down to her room and helped her into bed. A few minutes later, her bedside phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Penelope!"

"Reid, why are you calling?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to my friend? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How's the baby?"

"He's okay. Hooked up to a lot of tubes and monitors, and really small, but I think he's going to pull through. No matter what the doctors say, he's going to beat the odds. I know he will." They chatted for a few more minutes, then she let him go. She had heard JJ's voice in the background and knew she was getting the team ready for a new case.

"Knock, knock," the doctor said, coming in the room. "I'm kicking you out today. Your vitals are good, and as long as you let your friends take care of you, you'll heal up just fine. Here's a prescription for a pain killer, and I want you to not lift anything, and I do mean anything. That wound needs time to knit itself back together well." He handed her a slip of paper. "You can get it filled at the pharmacy here. It's on the first floor. I hope everything goes well for you and your family."

He left the room and Penelope turned to Erin. "Do I have any clothes?" She nodded. "Good. I need to be out of here." Erin dug through the bag Aaron had left and pulled out a purple gingham blouse and A-line black skirt, then handed them over, along with a set of undergarments. Penelope disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, coming out looking all the better for being dressed in normal clothes.

"So, you're getting released today, that's wonderful," her nurse said as she came into the room. "I'll let you skip the wheelchair if I walk you down to the lobby." Penelope nodded, and they all walked out together, Erin carrying her bag. They made a quick stop at the pharmacy before continuing on to the ground floor. While they waited, the nurse hailed them a cab, and Erin told him the hotel once she'd helped Penelope in.

The drive was quick, the traffic not too heavy at that time. The doorman opened the car door for them, and Erin led Penelope up to the room Rossi had rented. Erin knocked quickly on the door, and he opened it, surprise filling his face as he was Penelope next to Erin.

"So, she sprung you from the joint, eh, Kitten?"

"Yeah, the doctor couldn't take her any longer," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I need to take a shower and then I want to get something to eat. Their hospital food was better than ours, but nothing to write home about."

As soon as Erin heard the water running, she turned to Dave. "Something is not right with her, not in the least. She's convinced Mark will pull through this, will go home with us soon. I don't consider myself a pessimistic person, but that child is never going to make it. I might as well sign the death certificate myself for my part in this horrible situation." She took a seat by the window, staring down at the traffic.

"Everything happens for a reason, Erin. If you hadn't sent them to Michigan, who knows what Cox would have pulled off. He was so unstable. Would you still want him walking this earth?" Erin shook her head. "Neither would I."

* * *

A week went by, and there was no change in Mark's condition. Strauss and Rossi switched back and forth as to who took Penelope to the hospital and who called with progress reports. It was quickly wearing them down, being around all those monitors for so long each day, but neither would admit that.

Grace was still Mark's roomie, as they'd begun to refer to them when they were there, and Penelope became fast friends with her mother, Evie. On the seventh day of Mark's life, the monitors in their room began to go off.

Penelope looked around in a panic, her eyes darting from machine to machine, praying it wasn't Mark. When she saw nothing wrong on his monitors, she whirled around to see Grace's beeping and flashing urgently. Erin wrapped an arm around her waist as a doctor and a bevy of nurses burst into the room, surrounding the incubator.

"Evie went to the café to get some tea. Someone has to go get her," Penelope said somewhat hysterically as she watched the frantic activity around the incubator.

"I'll go find her," Erin found herself saying, and she left the room at a quick clip, keeping a look out for the woman as she was buzzed out of the NICU. She got on the elevator and rode down to the ground floor. The elevator doors had barely opened before she was squeezing out and running towards the café. Evie was sitting near the door and looked up at Erin, knowing something was wrong.

"Is it Gracie?" she asked.

Erin could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. The other woman got up and ran past her, going to the elevator bank and roughly pushing all the buttons. Erin caught her breath and decided to take the stairs up. She wanted to give Evie some time alone with Penelope. She'd known from the look on the doctor's face before she left the room that the news Evie would receive would not be the best. She dreaded the day it would be Penelope having to go through that.

When she arrived back at the room, Evie, the doctor, nurses, and Grace were gone. Penelope was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, hugging herself. "What happened?"

"They took Grace to the OR. Something happened to her, I didn't catch what. It didn't sound good, though. Will, will you take me back to the hotel now? I'd like to rest for a little bit."

"Of course." They went back to the hotel and as soon as Penelope was in the room, she pulled out her phone. Erin smiled slightly when she heard her begin to talk to Aaron.

"Hey, Boss Man," she said softly.

"Penelope! Is everything all right?"

"Kind of, I hope, I don't know. They took Grace away today, she, something happened and then she was gone. I don't know if she'll be back tomorrow of if she's gone gone."

"And Mark?"

"He's holding on. He hasn't gained more than those four ounces I told you about earlier this week, and I still haven't been able to hold him. I wish we were home, so you could see him."

"But I keep watching the videos you send. Morgan does, too. He caught me watching one while we had a bit of down time on this latest case and wouldn't get off my back until he saw them all. He wanted to let you know that he's praying for you and Mark. Call him, Penny, please."

"All right, for you. How is everything back home?"

"Better than when I left. Emily is still stand-offish, but we can work together without getting into an argument. I wish you could run our searches from over there."

"Oh, Sugar, the FBI wouldn't pay for those kind of roaming fees when you're out on the field. Matt's still kinda slow then?"

"Compared to you, anyone is slow. We've been spoiled by you so much. Here, Jack wants to talk to you a second."

She heard him turn the phone over and then there was Jack. "Hi, Mama. How's my brother?"

"He's doing good, sweetie, still fighting to see you. He looks like you did when you were a baby. Has Daddy let you watch the videos I took on my phone?"

"Uh-huh. Is he really that small? In the pictures Daddy showed me of when I was a baby I was a little bigger than that. Will he grow?"

"Yes, he really is that small, but he has grown just a tiny little bit. He just won't grow as fast as you do until he gets a little better."

"Well, then, Mark had better come home soon. I want to watch him grow and to read to him and hold him."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I want to come home with him, too, Jackers. We have to just keep praying that he grows and gets stronger every day."

"I will. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, baby. Can you put Daddy back on the phone?"

Aaron came back on the line a few seconds later. "It's weird to him, knowing you're not here, but seeing videos of everything. Hell, it's weird to me. Have they let you touch him at all?"

"Not without gloves on, but when I stroked his cheek, he turned to me, to the sound of my voice! Dave caught it on his camera, I'll be sending it out to you later today. I'd like to thing Mark recognized my voice, but I can't know for sure."

"I can't wait to see it." There was a slight pause. "I have to go now, Jack's gotten into something. I love you, Penny."

"I love you too, Aaron." She put down the phone and stared out the window. Sighing, she brought her phone back up and looked up Morgan's number. She still had his number memorized, but wanted the time to calm her racing heart. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Mama. Long time, no hear."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Sugar. How is everything back home?"

"It's all right. I think Prentiss is still kind of smarting from Strauss riding her ass for two months while you guys were over there living it up. And she asked me if I believed people could see the future, I guess the guy she interviewed when we were looking for you told her something bad would happen. It was really creepy, she said, he even knew her name – she didn't give it to him."

"And is she still mad at me?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I try not to bring it up, don't want to make things difficult for me."

"And you think I made things difficult between the two of us deliberately? You think I asked to get shot, to have my child fighting for his life while his father is half a world away and only able to see him through the crappy-resolution videos I send? Do you really think I wanted things to end up like this?" She was shouting now, tears streaming down her face as she shrugged off Erin and Rossi's hands. "And, Derek, I may love you as one of my closest friends, but fuck you." She hung up on him and threw her phone down on her bed.

Erin reached out one more time to Penelope, and she turned, throwing her arms around the older woman as she sobbed. Erin carefully maneuvered her over to the bed and helped her to sit. Penelope cried until she felt sick to her stomach. Struggling to keep her lunch down, she pushed away from Erin, got up, and grabbed a glass from the kitchenette, filling it with water from the tap. Quickly, she gulped it down and the refilled it, sipping at the water this time.

"That could have gone better," she said after she'd calmed her stomach.

"But do you feel better?" Rossi asked in reply.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"Then for right now, that's all that matters."

* * *

As the next few days passed, it became clear to Erin and Dave that Mark was quickly losing the precious ground he'd gained during his first week of life. Penelope sunk further and further into denial, trying to remain positive in the videos she sent Aaron. He knew something was wrong, though, and had taken to calling Dave for the updates on his son.

"How is he today?"

"Still losing ground. His doctors cannot figure out what happened to his will to survive. They were certain that once he made it past a week he's make it for real."

"And here I am in the middle of a case with no leave left to go and comfort my wife. She's not doing well, I can tell from the videos. Are you making sure she eats to keep her strength up?"

"As much as we can. She's a grown woman, though, and we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to."

"I know." He sighed, "I have to go. Look after her."

"We will. I'll call if the situation changes at all." He hung up and then went back to the room where Erin and Penelope watched Mark with concern. "Any change?"

Penelope shook her head. "His breathing is still thready. He's, he's not going to pull out of this, is he?"

"Whilst there is always room for a miracle, I think we should begin preparing for the end now," Erin said gently, stroking her back.

They stood there for a few more minutes until the doctor came in. He looked at Mark's chart and then up at Penelope. "Mrs. Hotchner, I think it's time we discussed taking Mark off life support. These last few days have shown a marked decrease in his response to external stimuli, and his breathing is becoming more labored. While it is remarkable that he has lived so long, I fear he is not long for this world."

"If I decide to remove him from life support, may I, may I hold him until the end?" Penelope asked, never taking her eyes off the doctor.

"Of course, my dear. We've also a photographer who would be able to take pictures of him with you, if you'd like. We've found most families appreciate the service."

She nodded slightly. "I just wish I had something for him to wear," she said wistfully.

"I had Aaron send over something, either for us to bring him home in, or…" Erin trailed off, digging through her purse to pull out a tiny outfit along with the hat and booties Beth had knitted so many months ago. She handed the things over to Penelope, who silently took them, clutching them close to her chest.

"Whenever you're ready, Mrs. Hotchner, just come out to the nurse's station and one of them will page me." He patted her shoulder tenderly and left the room.

Penelope sat heavily in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. As Erin watched, her face crumbled, tears running down her cheeks. Erin knelt in front of her and placed her hand on top of Penelope's. "You'll stay with us, right?" Erin nodded and clasped her hands tightly. Penelope stood and slowly made her way out of the room with Erin following just a step behind. "Could, could you have Dr. Harris come to Mark's room? And have him bring the photographer, please." The nurse nodded sympathetically, and Erin guided Penelope back to their room.

Rossi turned from the incubator and held out a hand to her, which she gratefully took. They waited silently for Dr. Harris to come, no one knowing what to say. About twenty minutes passed, and then Dr. Harris came in, a woman trailing behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, going to her side.

"Yes."

He nodded and opened the incubator, taking the tubes and leads off Mark's tiny body one by one. Ever so carefully he handed the tiny boy to Penelope. She dressed him gently, trying not to jostle him unnecessarily. When she'd finished, the photographer indicated that she should take a seat in the rocker. She took a number of pictures, some with just Penelope, some with all three of them. When she'd finished, she took out the memory card and placed it in a protective case then handed it to Penelope.

"Thank you," Penelope quietly said, slipping it into her pocket.

"I'll be right outside the door, Mrs. Hotchner," Dr. Harris said, then left them alone.

Penelope stroked his cheek, gazing down into his face. "Oh, little one, just know you were wanted. By both of us. But, you have to go home now, and that's all right. Mama doesn't want you to suffer here any longer." She bent and kissed his forehead, breathing in his scent, trying to impress everything on her memory. She looked up at Rossi. "Would you call Aaron, please? I need to hear his voice right now."

He nodded and pulled out his cell, dialing Hotch's number. There was no response, so he hung up and dialed Reid's number. "Hey, Reid, is Aaron right by you? He's not picking up his cell."

"Yeah, he's here. I think he left his cell in the car. Is this about Mark?"

"Yes."

"Oh. One second, then." Rossi could almost picture the scene as he heard Prentiss, Morgan and Hotch discussing some detail of the case. The voices fell silent as he heard Reid say to Hotch, "It's Rossi."

"Dave, what's wrong?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"It's time, Aaron. She wants to talk with you before he leaves."

He heard the sharp intake of breath and knew Aaron was close to losing it. He waited for a moment, and then he heard Aaron once more. "Put me on with her." He handed the phone to Penelope and she put it up to her ear.

"Hi, Aaron."

"Penelope. Are you sure it's time?"

"Dr. Harris said he wouldn't have made it much longer. He-he's so tiny in my arms, like I'm holding air. They had a woman come in and she took some pictures of us. I know you're out on the field, but do you have time to stay with us until he goes home?"

"Of course I do, dear heart."

"Then tell me about your case. Where are you?"

"Madison, Wisconsin. Someone has been taking women from one of the more affluent neighborhoods, and they're not heard from again. There's no activity in the back accounts, no contact from the unsub, nothing."

"And how many women have gone missing?"

"This woman will be the twelfth in twenty-four months. The police didn't notice anything amiss until this last one, since the other eleven were having rough patches in their marriage."

"Was there anything missing from the homes? Or a vehicle?"

"Nothing that we could find right off hand at the other homes, but at the last one, there were some clothes gone, along with some of her jewelry."

"Were there any children left behind?"

"No, thank God."

"Très weird, then. If you can't find anything, what are you going to do?"

"Leave them with a crude profile for what we do know and head home. It's the only thing we can do."

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"He's gone. He just slipped away." Penelope began to cry once more, a soft sobbing that tore at Aaron's heart. "I-I am so sorry I failed you."

"Honey, you didn't fail anyone. Sometimes things like this happen and bring us closer together." She heard the sound of a door being slammed in the background, and she flinched slightly. "Come home as soon as you can. I'll be waiting with Jack for you at the airport the minute the plane lands. I love you, do not ever doubt that."

She nodded before whispering, "I won't, I promise. I love you, too." She hung up and handed the phone back to Rossi.

"I'll go get Dr. Harris," Erin choked out, leaving the room, wiping her eyes as she left.

Dave put his hand on Penelope's shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes pools of sorrow. "We'll be here for you and Aaron throughout this whole time. We're a family now, and we'll take care of you, I promise you that." She nodded once more, not trusting her voice.

Erin returned a few moments later with Dr. Harris. He gently took Mark from her arms and checked to make certain everything was in order, making notes on his chart. He handed Mark back to her and then left the room.

The room fell silent as she continued to hold her son. After some time had passed, the medical examiner on duty came in the room. "I'm sorry, I have to take him now, it is hospital procedure." He took the baby from Penelope and placed him back in the incubator, then wheeled it out of the room.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To the morgue, Penny, part of procedure," Erin answered, not looking at her. "Don't worry, he'll be ready for us to being home tomorrow. Dr. Harris promised me he would be."

"How?" Rossi began, pausing at the look she gave him.

"A mother knows these things," she replied sharply. "Let's get back to the hotel now. You, well, all of us really, need to rest before the flight. We'll be landing on our airstrip, so we won't have to deal with customs upon our arrival." She helped Penelope to her feet and drew her close to her side, a protective arm around her. Rossi trailed behind them, not wanting to cross Strauss again at a time like this. The nurses had gathered by the door, and each hugged Penelope before going back to their duties.

Once outside, Rossi hailed a cab for them and helped Penelope in. The ride to the hotel was quiet, with occasional sniffles from Penelope breaking into their reverie. Rossi handed the cabbie some money and opened the door for Erin and Penelope.

As he opened the hotel room door, he let Penelope in and was about to follow them when Erin put her hand on his chest, stopping him. "Come back a little later, please."

"Of course, Erin. I'll be back in about two hours."

She nodded and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Penelope had disappeared and Erin walked around the suite until she heard water running, then she relaxed a little. She went to the bedroom and sat back on one of the beds, pulling out a book she'd begun on the flight over. She was hardly surprised when about thirty minutes later, Penelope pulled back the covers of the bed she was sitting on and crawled in. Within minutes, she was asleep, curled up in a tight ball, her arm thrown across Erin's lap.

Dave came in later, and she hadn't moved, save for to flip on a light to read by. "How is she?" he asked quietly, watching them.

"Asleep. It's the best thing for her at a time like this."

"How many?" he asked.

"I keep forgetting you profilers are so astute," she wryly said. Looking down at her book, she whispered, "Two. It's the reason I never did field work again after my first year with the Bureau." She sighed and closed her book. "I'm going to take a shower myself." She set the book on the nightstand and made her way over to the dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas and a robe from her bag that was sitting there. "I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy."

She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Erin left her clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped into the hot blast. Turning her face up into the water, she allowed herself to cry for this life that was ended so quickly. Reaching out, she slapped the wall with her open palm a few times, then took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

After she'd washed her hair, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her, drying her body quickly. She put on her nightclothes, and wrapped her robe around her. Then she padded back into the bedroom, stuffing her clothes in the bag. She walked over to her bed, took off her robe, and climbed in, pulling the sheets up to her chest and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they got dressed and then called for a cab. Erin gave the driver directions while Dave loaded the trunk with their bags. When the driver pulled out into traffic, Erin grabbed out her phone and dialed Aaron. "We'll touch down at two p.m. your time, or thereabouts. We'll see you then," she said after his voicemail message had finished.

The driver weaved in and out of traffic, getting them to the airfield as quickly as he could. Dave paid him and they unloaded the cab as Erin showed her credentials to the guard standing duty. He nodded and let them through. Penelope got on the jet first and claimed a window seat. Erin sat across from her and buckled the belt, looking out the window.

"We're ready to take off," Dave said once he'd boarded. The captain acknowledged his statement and took off smoothly. Penelope watched the ground slip away from them, getting smaller and smaller as the jet climbed to its cruising altitude. Once it had, she pulled out her laptop and connected to the onboard Wi-Fi. She checked her email and saw there was a letter from Spencer.

Her eyes misted up when she read what he had written. "Dear Penelope, I hope you don't mind, but I'm coming with Hotch and Jack when they pick you up at the airstrip. You need some friendly faces at a time like this, and I want to be there for you. I mean, you survived Strauss for almost two weeks. I kid, Aaron told me how nice she's been, but he's sworn me to secrecy. She has to keep that ice queen mystique about her. See you later, Spencer."


	10. Chapter 10

The plane touched down promptly at two, and Penelope stepped off onto the tarmac, shielding her eyes from the sun. She looked around and saw Aaron standing next to Spencer, his hands on Jack's shoulders. She took a few hesitant steps forward and Jack wiggled from his father's hold and ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

Aaron joined them moments later and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. They stood like that for minutes, neither wanting to let the other go. Finally, he released her, and Spencer wrapped her up in a hug. "You're home. I've missed you, a lot. Things just haven't been the same without you, he said as he guided her away from the plane to the waiting SUV.

"My things are still on the plane," she began, trying to turn back, but he just kept walking, not letting her take a look back. "Reid, wait, I need to get my bag." She pulled free of him and turned back in time to see Aaron and Dave take an impossibly small casket from the plane. She gasped and would have fallen to her knees had Reid not wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up.

"Please, Penelope, let's go to the car. You don't want to watch this." She nodded and let Spencer turn her and take her to the vehicle. She climbed in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt, letting Reid help Jack into the back. He dug around for Jack's belt buckle that had somehow buried itself in the seat and then strapped himself in. His phone went off, and he pulled it out, frowning slightly when he saw the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hey, Reid, where did you and Hotch disappear to?" Morgan asked.

"We had to meet some people at the airstrip, give them a proper homecoming. We'll be back in the office in about another hour or so. Why?"

"There's a new case, and JJ wants to brief us right away. Listen, what's going on with Hotch? He got that weird phone call the other day and has been acting odd ever since."

"That's not my place to say, Morgan. He'll tell you when he's ready." A hard edge appeared in his voice that he couldn't quite mask. "You've all done enough damage already."

"Is this about Penelope?"

"No shit, Sherlock," he answered before hanging up on the other man. He sent the next two calls from his straight to voicemail, not wanting to deal with him any longer.

"Was that Derek?" Penelope asked without turning around.

"Yeah. I guess there's a new case waiting for us when we get back to the office."

"That's going to have to wait," Aaron said as he climbed in the driver's seat. Strauss and Rossi got in the middle and buckled up. "We have a few stops to make first." He plugged an address into the GPS device and then took off. About twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of Hewitt Brothers Funeral Home.

He got out and went over to the passenger side door, opening it and helping Penelope out. "Please watch Jack while we're inside. He said it shouldn't take more than half an hour to finalize everything."

They walked into the building together, Aaron's arm around her waist. She leaned into him, her eyes cloudy with unshed tears. A young man came up to them, and held out his hand. "I'm David Hewitt, and I'll be finishing up the minor details with you today, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. Please, follow me into my office," He led them through the building into a warm, muted office. Aaron helped Penelope down on the couch, sitting next to her. "I've arranged to have the service held at the Baptist church just up the road from here. The pastor has agreed to officiate, and the social committee will hold a light luncheon following the graveside service. Do you have any family from out of state that would need to come in?"

"My brother, Sean, lives in New York, but that's only a train ride away. Penny, is there anyone we need to call in for you?"

She shook her head. "I haven't spoken with my brothers since I went underground. There's no point in opening a line of communication now."

"What about Beth?"

"No. That part of my life is over, and I want no reminder of it, Aaron. You are the only thing I am holding on to from there."

"Okay, that's okay. I should be able to have Sean here tomorrow," he told Hewitt.

"We can hold the service the day after, then, about six in the evening. Did you want any solos, any special scriptures read?"

"No, whatever the pastor would like to do is fine," Penelope said softly, looking at her hand entwined with Aaron's.

"No problem, I'll let him know. I believe that's all the questions I have, but I'll call if anything else come up." He looked at Aaron. "Is he still with you?"

"Yes, he's still in the SUV."

"I'll come out with you, then, and take him in." Hewitt got up and followed the two out. While Aaron led Penelope to her side of the car, Hewitt opened the back hatch and removed the casket, closing the hatch with his elbow. Hotch waved to him and then started the car, pulling out of the half-moon drive.

Penelope stared out the window, trying to readjust to the Virginia countryside. Soon, Aaron was pulling into the drive of his house. "Jessica's here, she'll watch Jack for the rest of the day, until I'm home. I want you to rest, I'll need you in the office tomorrow, especially since we need the day after off. If you need anything, anything at all, you call me." She nodded and opened the door, stepping out of the car and onto home ground. Jack clambered out and ran past her into the house. "Penny?"

She turned and looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "Yes?"

He got out and jogged up to her. "I love you and I'm glad you're home and healthy. We can always try again, if you want, when you want." He kissed her gently, hugging her close for a brief moment.

"I love you, too, Boss Man," she replied, a ghost of her normal sunny smile on her face. He watched her enter the house and then got back in and went to work.

* * *

The trio parted ways with Strauss in the elevator, and the minute they entered the bullpen, Morgan waved them up to the conference room. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon, Rossi. You took three weeks of personal time."

"Things change, Morgan."

"Where'd you go anyway?"

"I had unfinished business to attend to for a friend." He shot Morgan a look. "Now, what's this about a new case?"

"Yeah, it's close to home. JJ has more details than I do, though, and she and Emily are waiting on us." They entered the conference room and the two women looked up, nodding at Morgan.

"Glad you guys could finally make it. Nice to see you back, Rossi," JJ said a bit stiffly as she handed out folders with the briefing material inside. Hotch took a look and gasped at the photos, knowing Penelope would have an extremely difficult time with this case.

"How many?" he managed to choke out, not able to tear his eyes from the top photo.

"Twelve that we know of. The unsub is posing as a nanny and then after a few days, the child ends up dead. When the parents try the number she gave them, it's been disconnected. The name she gives each client is different, along with all identifying characteristics changing between jobs. The only constant is her gender."

"Then how did the police catch on to something being wrong?"

"How the children died," JJ replied. "It was the same method every time."

"So they want us to profile this unsub to try and figure out who she is before she kills again. All right, let's get everything up on the boards and start working on a timeline." Aaron flipped through the files and noticed that all of the children were between two and three years old. Still young enough to hit too close to home. He shut the folder quickly and stood, his face a grim mask. He stalked from the room, followed by Rossi.

"All right, Reid, spill. What's wrong with Hotch and why is Rossi back early?" Morgan asked, blocking the door so Reid couldn't get out. JJ and Emily both looked at him and he swallowed hard.

"It's not really my place to say if he hasn't told you. Have you ever thought there might be a reason for that?" He turned from Morgan, going to the whiteboard and beginning the timeline, starting with the most recent death. The child's name had been Mark, just like Aaron's son, and he had to blink hard so as not to cry.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, quietly this time, trying to root an answer from Reid's eyes. "Is something wrong with Penelope?"

Reid shook his head. "No, it's not Penelope. Will you help me get these up, please?"

Morgan's mind raced, trying to come up with a reason for what was going on, He was a profiler, dammit, he should be able to put these pieces together. Soon after Strauss went to England to relieve Hotch, Rossi had up and decided to take some personal time as well. He hadn't told the others where he was going, just that he had to help out a friend. Then this abrupt return and an air of sadness hanging over his head, the same air Reid and Hotch had about them as well. All the pieces but the most important one were there, he was sure of it.

Rossi and Hotch came back in the room, and Hotch came over to Reid, helping him arrange the photos. "I'll be taking off early the day after tomorrow, remember. We'll see you a little before six, all right? Rossi and I are going to head out and speak with some of the parents now, try and find something unique to this unsub beyond her chameleon-like ability."

"Sounds good, Aaron. See you tomorrow."

"Let's ride," he said and Rossi followed him back out of the room.

Another clue, and yet Morgan was more confused than ever. "I thought Hotch was out of personal days?"

"He is."

"Strauss is going to be all over him when she gets back."

"She won't."

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"I just am. Now, back to the case."

* * *

The next day, Aaron and Penelope left for work early. She wanted to get into her office before too many people saw her and asked questions. "Remember, I'm only a phone call away at all times. This case is going to be difficult for us to get through, Penny. And that's okay. We know where these parents are coming from, but we have to keep our professionalism. It'll be a little easier for you to wear that façade, since you can call us back, when necessary."

"Calling goes both ways, though. My line is always open to you, my love." She hugged him tightly, drawing in a few deep breaths. "I don't want to let go of you."

"You have to, though. I have to get out on the field."

"I know, I know. Duty calls." She let go of him and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back for you promptly at five. Sean will be here in the office at four. I've told him where your office is, so he'll most likely just come right in. He knows to be discreet, but you might have to field questions from the team as to why he's here."

"Understood. Now, go out and save lives." She smiled slightly and then got settled in her office, waiting for the door to click shut before pulling out the SD card with their son's last pictures on it. She plugged it into a digital photo frame and set it up so she could see it at all times.

Soon after nine, she received an in-building call and she picked it up. "Penelope speaking."

"Hello, Penny. I was just calling to confirm the details for tomorrow. You and Aaron are leaving around two, correct?"

"Yes, Director."

"And the funereal is at six."

"At Woodlawn Baptist, yes."

"I'll make certain we're there. Oh, and Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"Never hesitate to call me. I know, far too well, what you are going through."

"Thank you, Erin. I'll keep that in mind." She hung up and thought about what Erin had said. It warmed her heart to know that the woman was not going to just cut off the strange friendship that had been forged between them. That led her to thoughts of Beth. Would she have been someone she could have called, no matter what? Their entire friendship had been based on a lie, but she had seemed concerned after all that had come out. Sighing, she began to dig through the records database, looking for some trace of Beth. She turned up nothing in Michigan or Connecticut. After some fruitless searches, she gave up, focusing instead on getting her teams their information.

At noon, she pulled out the lunch she had brought, eating on her couch and playing a game to pass the time. When she'd finished, she went back to her work. "Oracle of Supreme Genius, what's your query?"

"Penelope?"

"Derek?"

"When'd you get back? I thought it was too risky to move Mark yet?"

"Yesterday. And it was. What did you need?"

"I need you to run this license plate for me, see who it's registered to." He rattled off the number-letter combination and she entered them into the DMV database.

"The care is registered to a Karl Johnson. He lives on 118 West Elm Drive."

"Thanks Penelope. Are you okay, though? You sound off."

"I'm going to be fine." She disconnected the call and went back to her work. A soft knocking came at her door about ten minutes to four. "Enter!"

"This is Penelope Hotchner's office, right?"

"Sean! Right on time. There's about an hour left until Aaron comes and picks us up. Thankfully, this case he's working is local, so he can come home in the evening. Come in, sit down. This must be quite a shock to you."

He did just that, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I thought Aaron would never get one over on me. I'm usually the one with all the surprises up my sleeve. From what he's told me, you're very good for him, and that's what he needs. I'm sorry about the baby, though, and that we had to get acquainted under such circumstances."

"At least I'm not making things difficult for you."

"You're family. There's no difficulty among family."

"Thanks, Sean. Listen, it's going to be a boring hour. I have some searched to finish running and what not. I hope you brought something to do."

He pulled out a book from his travel bag. "I can keep myself occupied, no worries." He opened the book and began to read, and Penelope turned back to her work.

* * *

The hour passed swiftly and soon Penelope was powering things down for the day. She took out her work laptop from her desk and put it in her bag and had the calls to her office routed to her personal phone just in case one of her teams needed her to look something up later that evening. She opened the door and Sean followed her out into the bullpen. She spotted Aaron across the room and she smiled gently as she made her way down to him, ignoring everyone else.

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Yes."

"I hope your kitchen is stocked. I'm making dinner for you tonight," Sean said, slapping his brother on the back. "It's the least I can do since you're putting me up for the next two nights."

"Well, then, let's go. I've been waiting to try more of your food for a while." He put his arm through Penelope's and led them out to his car. Morgan tried to get their attention, but he just kept walking, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

Morgan stared after the trio, and then cornered Reid. "Okay, you are going to tell me what's going on. Why is Sean here?"

"Do you need a reason to visit your brother?"

"Reid, he lives in New York. You don't just drop in for a visit. And Penelope's home. She wouldn't come home without Mark." The blood drained from his face as he suddenly put all the pieces together. "He died, didn't he? You're going to the funeral tomorrow, but no one else is. She doesn't even want me there."

"They wanted it to be a small service. Besides me and Rossi, there'll only be a few more there."

"I want to go." Reid shook his head. "She's my best friend; I have to be there for her."

Reid sighed, knowing he would lose in the end. "Woodlawn Baptist, at six tomorrow evening." He glared at the other man. "And don't you dare do something to create a scene. There's a reason you, Emily, and JJ were not invited."

"I know. I turned my back on her and hurt her deeply when Mark was struggling to survive. I can't change what I did, but I can do better in the future. Do you know, did he suffer at all?"

"No, he just slipped away. Penelope said a photographer came and took pictures of them, and that it was all really peaceful. Here one moment, gone the next."

"I should have been there for her, should have been a better friend." He shook his head, running his hand along it as he did.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" JJ asked, coming up to the two of them.

"Penelope's back."

"Oh. Does Emily know?"

"I don't think so. It might be better if she didn't, at least until after tomorrow." Reid shot him a look of warning.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing important. Reid and I are taking them out to supper tomorrow evening, and figured it would be better if we kept it quiet, you know what I mean."

"Of course. Wait, if Penelope's back, does that mean the baby's here, too?"

"In a way," Morgan answered.

"Morgan," Reid hissed, tugging on his arm.

JJ looked at them weirdly, her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. They were keeping something from her, something huge. "Wait, the only way Penelope would come home was if one of two things happened. First, the baby was strong enough to be released from the hospital; second, the baby didn't make it. Oh, god, Penelope." She raised her hand to her mouth, quick tears springing to her eyes. "Please, please tell me that Mark is okay. Spence?"

He averted his eyes from hers, looking at the floor. "I wish I could Jayje."

"And the funeral is tomorrow, isn't it? That's why Hotch and Penelope are leaving early." She grabbed Reid's hand and he looked up into her eyes. "You're taking me, and I won't take no for an answer."

Reid nodded. "Tomorrow, at six p.m. Morgan knows where to be. I'm going to take off now." He picked up his bag and left the bullpen, going to the ground floor and out onto the streets. He wandered aimlessly, wondering what to get friends who were going through something like this. He stepped in an open florist and began to look at the arrangements.

"May I help you?"

Reid looked at the older woman and nodded. "I need an arrangement for tomorrow evening. It has to be delivered to Woodlawn Baptist."

"A funeral or a wedding?"

"A funeral. Some dear friends of mine lost their baby. I need something that's both whimsical and elegant. A mix of both parents."

"It's always so sad when a child passes. Do you have any flower preferences?"

"Lilies, I want there to be lilies. No carnations, though."

"All right, I can create an arrangement around lilies. What time is the funeral?"

"Six. There's no visitation beforehand, just the service."

The clerk rang him up and handed him the receipt and his change. "Your arrangement will be there tomorrow, I promise."

He nodded and left, walking home slowly. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day for all of them. He couldn't believe that he had caved so quickly to Morgan and wondered how Penelope would react to both Morgan and JJ showing up at the service. At least they wanted to be there, though. Maybe they'd finally accepted Penelope and Aaron together.

Spencer turned up his walkway and was surprised to see Morgan standing on his stoop. "Hey, I thought you were headed home?"

"I didn't want to, yet."

He opened the door and let Morgan in. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know. I just, do they really love each other?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, they do, Morgan. You can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens."

"Then why didn't it happen with me?" he asked quietly.

"Look at who you date, Derek. She might have been in love with you for a time, but you never showed her that she would even remotely be your type."

"Oh, and Hotch did?"

"Obviously, he did. They found something precious in Michigan, and I don't begrudge them that. Why would you let Emily do that to you and JJ? You guys really hurt them, and for no good reason other than her jealousy."

Morgan hung his head, looking at his clasped hands. "I was surprised by what happened, and a little hurt. My best friend could not even tell me about one of the happiest events in her life."

"And she could have died on us, and she would never have known how badly you feel. Do your best tomorrow to not upset them in any way. Be there to support her and whatever you do, don't mention Emily or things being difficult for you in the office. That won't help anything. If you really love her as a friend, you won't even say a word; you'll let her do the talking." Morgan nodded. "Now go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Morgan left the building and began walking the streets, trying to make sense of what was going on. He knew he had a lot to make up for, and no idea where to begin.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Aaron kept checking his watch. Shortly after two, he looked at Morgan. "I have to go know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know. I'll see you later, Hotch." He watched him walk off to his car and then turned back to the parents they were interviewing. Once he'd gotten the necessary information, he went back to the SUV, compiling the data with what the others had told them. Then he drove back to the office, meeting up with the others.

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asked a bit hostilely.

"He and Penelope have something to attend to," he replied as evenly as he could.

"What could be more important than this case?"

"A lot of things, Em," JJ said as she walked into the conference room with a stack of files. "You're still picking us up at 5:30 at the house, right, Morgan?"

"Of course, JJ."

"Good, I'll make sure Will and Henry are ready to go when you get to us." She put the files on the table. "Those are more interviews with the parents who lost children. I talked to as many as I could." She turned and left the room.

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Out to dinner."

"Oh, okay, I take it I'm not invited to this little party?"

"Not tonight, Emily. Maybe sometime later we can go out and talk Vonnegut."

She looked somewhat mollified by his response and nodded. "Well, let's sift through these interviews, see if we can't find some common factor amongst them that will break this case before another child dies."

Morgan looked around at the pictures of the smiling families, their children obviously well loved. He began to choke up a little, thinking about how Hotch and Penelope didn't even have someone to bring to justice. Cox was dead and there was no way to convict him from the grave.

"An accent."

"Huh?" he asked, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"All six of these parents say that the unsub has an accent."

"So does this set. I have a slightly posh accent here, so what do you think, British?"

"Maybe. Could be French though, or Irish, or even Swedish. The accent's slippery; each person describes it differently, even among the couples. So, maybe, the unsub wants to appear foreign when she's not."

"Great, another chameleon trait to add to her profile. It's like she doesn't even know who she is anymore, like she's trying on different personas until she finds one that fits her."

"But why kill the children? What's her motivation for that?"

"Maybe she lost her child at that age. Have you noticed? They're all between two and three years old, and only children."

"Do you think she might have worked for other families, once that had more than one child, who might be able to recognize her?"

"Based on what, Em? All we know is that she's white and has an accent. That probably describes half the nannies out there, if not more."

"We could always try, though. What else do we have to go on?"

"Not a whole lot. You're right, it is something to go on." He looked up from the file he was holding and down into the bullpen. Strauss was talking to Reid about something, and he looked quickly away when she caught his eye. She was one person he did not want to piss off, especially after dealing with her for two months. He knew how she worked.

He turned back to his file, but was not surprised to hear her voice minutes later. "Agent Morgan, how's the case going so far?"

"We're at an impasse, Ma'am. She's not making it easy for us, at all, what with her changing looks and accents like they were shoes. We need more info on her."

"And none of these parents had a nanny cam?" she asked a bit incredulously.

He looked up from the file in surprise. "I never thought to ask that, not having kids myself. Do a lot of parents use them?"

"I did. My children mean everything to me, Agent Morgan, and I would do whatever it took to keep them safe. I'm certain there are some parents in these twelve who took the same measures, it never hurts to ask."

She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. "I didn't know she was back," Emily hissed, looking a bit panicked.

"Yeah, she just got back, I heard."

"So, is Penelope in England by herself, then? Pretty swanky maternity leave."

"Because 'baby fighting for life' and 'swanky' go hand in hand, right, Prentiss?" He threw up a hand, "I'm going to call these parents back, like Strauss suggested. Excuse me." He picked up most of the files and then stalked from the room. He spent the next hour calling back parents until he finally reached one that had used a nanny cam. "Great! Can I stop by and get the footage from you today?" he asked.

"Of course, Agent Morgan, that would be no problem. I'll have it ready for you when you get here."

He hung up the phone and headed out. He passed JJ on his way. "Hey, I'm following up on a new lead in the case, but I'll have to pick you guys up here. Can Will bring Henry?"

"Of course. We'll be here and ready to go when you get back."

He drove quickly, getting to the house in record time. The mother eagerly handed over a small stack of tapes. "These are all the tapes from the time she was with us. I hope whatever is on here can help out your investigation, bring her to justice." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm certain that it will, Mrs. Whilden. Thank you for giving them to me." He put them on the passenger seat of his car and then got in. He was running a little late, encountering more traffic than he'd expected. He pulled into a parking spot and grabbed out his suit from the back of his vehicle.

He changed and went into the bullpen. JJ and Will were talking to Spencer, who was holding Henry. "Are you guys ready to head out, then?"

They nodded and followed him out. "Morgan, I think I'll just ride with you. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?" Reid said. He nodded and they all climbed into his car, Will setting up the booster for Henry. The ride was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Morgan pulled into the church parking lot, and found a spot next to Aaron's car.

Reid got out and jogged into the church while the others trailed behind. As Morgan entered, he saw Rossi there, talking to Sean. He approached them, and was glad to see Rossi smile when he looked at him. "Glad to see you could make it today, Derek. I'm sure Penelope will be glad to see you. She and Aaron are with the pastor right now, though."

"I just want to be there for them. I've been a jerk lately and I'll do anything to make it up to her."

"We should go take a seat," JJ said, coming up on Morgan's right. "Strauss and her family are already in there."

Morgan nodded and followed her and Will inside. They sat in the pew behind Director Strauss, who turned to look at them. "I'm glad you're here. How did the nanny cam angle work?"

"I found one family that used them. I'll start analyzing them tomorrow with Gar-Penelope, if she'll work with me."

"I'm certain she will." Strauss turned back around and her husband placed his arm around her shoulders. The organist began to play a hymn that Derek recognized but couldn't name, and after a few minutes, Rossi, Sean, and Reid came up the aisle carrying the casket. He saw Strauss shudder slightly as the casket was placed on the communion table and watched her bring a handkerchief up to her eyes, dabbing lightly.

Reid took a seat next to him, with Rossi on the outside. Sean disappeared up the aisle and then came back with Penelope and Aaron. The preacher led them in an opening prayer, and then had a soloist come and sing 'Even the Darkness is Light to Him'. Morgan found his eyes misting up as he listened to the words the woman sung, and bent his head, wiping his eyes.

When the pastor got up to speak, he found he could only focus on the tiny casket, the words of hope and encouragement being spoken falling on his suddenly deaf ears. It wasn't fair, that someone so young had to die, he should have had faster reflexes that day, should have anticipated that Cox would pull a move like that. The pastor closed the funeral by leading them in singing the hymn 'Children of the Heavenly Father'.

After the closing prayer, Reid, Rossi, and Sean stood once more and took the casket out. The pastor followed with Aaron and Penelope. Then Jessica and Jack followed them, along with Strauss and her family. Once they had passed, Morgan got up and went into the narthex, with JJ and her family close behind.

"The graveside service is going to be Aaron, Penelope, and Jack only. They'll join you in about fifteen minutes for the meal. If you go downstairs," the pastor said as he came up to them, "feel free to get something to drink while you wait."

Morgan nodded and followed the others downstairs. He grabbed a glass of punch off the food table and sat at one of the tables that were set up. He watched the others mingle, talking amongst themselves, but he couldn't find it in his heart to speak with anyone. After an interminable amount of time, he heard feet on the stairs and he stood, suddenly anxious about how Penelope would receive his being there.

Aaron saw him first and nodded, relief in his eyes. He moved over to the punch table and then Morgan saw Penelope. "Derek, you came."

"I had to, I couldn't let you go through this without your best friend, even if I have been a bit of an ass lately." He tried to smile, but found himself crying. He held out his hand and Penelope moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand and she reached up, wiping his tears away with her other hand.

"Things happen for a reason, right?" she whispered.

"Even if we don't know what that reason is right away," he replied. He pulled her into a tight hug and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl."

She pulled away from him, looking up into his face. "But I'm not your Baby Girl anymore, I'm his." She left his side and went over to Aaron, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. As Morgan watched, Penelope relaxed into him, seeming almost to melt into him.

He turned to leave, feeling suddenly out of place, when Reid came up to him. "It's not going to be automatic, Morgan. Be glad that she was okay with seeing you here today. If you want to have a friendship with her, you'll have to work for it. This pain and hurt just doesn't go away overnight. I should know."

"Thanks, Reid. I'm going to be leaving now. See you tomorrow."

Reid watched him leave, noting the slumped shoulders. This was just the first step in restoring the friendship, and Reid hoped it wouldn't be the last. It would be a shame if he threw away the gift Penelope had given him. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and see who wanted him. JJ was standing there, Henry in her arms.

"We're going to take off now. Henry's getting cranky, and Morgan's leaving, too. Can you get a ride from someone?"

"I should be able to."

"Great, see you tomorrow." She side hugged him and then took Will's hand, going out the door. Reid moved over to Rossi's table and took a seat. Strauss and her family were already seated there are well, and she smiled slightly at him.

"So, in the end, it's still the three of us who are there for them," she commented.

"At least JJ and Morgan wanted to come to the funeral at all."

"And Agent Prentiss?"

"We didn't tell her about this. I figured she would be a disruptive force on a day like today. I'm sure one of us will tell her soon, though."

"Hopefully that gets through to her. I don't know what else will," Rossi said lowly, staring pensively at Aaron and Penelope. He got up and went over to them, putting his hand on Penelope's shoulder. Reid couldn't hear what he was saying, but he watched Penelope nod and lean into him.

After a few minutes, Penelope broke away from them and came over to their table. She took a seat between Reid and Erin and sighed. "Thank you for coming. I wish the others had been able to stay longer, but I understand. At least they came."

"I know you've come back to the office, Penelope, but if you or Aaron need any time, just ask for it. I'll work something out with HR," Erin said, taking hold of Penelope's hand.

"I appreciate that, Erin. But I think it's going to be better if we are at work. It will keep me focused," Penelope answered. "When you're going through Hell…"

"Keep going," Erin and Reid finished at the same time. All three smiled at each other and Penelope grabbed Reid's hand in hers. The connection made him happy in an indescribable way, as if by that action, he knew things would be all right.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Penelope. I got some tapes yesterday from one of the victim's families. They used a nanny cam to keep tabs on the help. I don't think they were watched yet. Do you have time to go over them with me?"

"Of course, it's my job." She took the first tape from the stack and popped it into her video player. "So, what are we looking for here?"

"We need to see if she has any identifying marks on her, something she couldn't change as easily as hair color or eye color."

"So, height, limps, scars to some extent. Anything else?"

"Do these things record voices at all? All reports indicate she has some sort of accent, but no one can pinpoint what it is. Either she keeps changing it, or she's blended together a bunch of them to cover her real ancestry."

"If it was a sophisticated enough camera, it will definitely capture her voice." Penelope answered as she started the first tape. It showed the toddler sitting happily on the bed, playing with his stuffed animals. The nanny came in and Penelope froze the frame, using her image rendering software to get a height on her. "She's 5'10". That's quite tall for a woman, isn't it?"

"A little bit. Start the video again, I want to hear her voice." She hit play and let the video run. As the woman picked up the child, she spoke to him, telling him a story. Penelope ran her voice through her computer, having it look for some common language pattern.

"The story sounds familiar," she softly said, wracking her brain to try and figure out where she knew it from. As she thought, she stared intently at the screen. The child grabbed at the nanny's hair and for just a second, it slipped out of place, revealing a much different color. She paused the video and ran it back a few frames. "She's blonde, Morgan. For sure and for certain." Suddenly, the woman started speaking in another language. The computer pinged at her, telling her the language was Norwegian. "East of the Sun, of course! She's Norwegian – that explains the weird accent that no one can place."

"Are there very many Norwegian people in the area?" Morgan asked as the video ended. He put the next one in as she turned to her main computer and began to search through her databases. "Her age looks to be between twenty and forty, so limit the search parameters to that range." He stared intently at the screen, looking for anything else that could help narrow the search.

She turned to tell him the search results just as the nanny pulled out a syringe. "What's she going to do with that?"

Morgan shook his head, fumbling with the remote. "Penelope, don't look, you don't need to see this." It was too late, though. He heard her gasp in horror as the woman plunged the syringe into the child's arm. In that moment, she broke, sobbing wildly. He pulled out his cell and dialed Hotch. "Are you in the building?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes, in my office. Why?"

"You need to get in here. Penelope's not doing well."

"Where are you?"

"In her office."

"I'll be right there." He hung up and Morgan put his phone back in his pocket, then put his arm around Penelope, guiding her over to the couch. She sat heavily and sobbed into her hands, pulling away from him into a tight, closed off ball. Aaron came in moments later and pushed Morgan aside, taking a seat on the couch. "What happened? Why is she so upset?" he asked, drawing his wife close to him. She turned and grabbed his shirt, burying her face in his shoulder.

"The nanny cam videos. One shows the unsub…I couldn't stop it in time, she saw it happen. I'm sorry, Hotch."

"Please, just leave for a few minutes, Morgan." Morgan nodded and left them alone in the office. "Hey, look at me, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. We're going to catch her, I promise."

"I don't think I can do this, Aaron. It was bad enough looking at the icky stuff before, but now…"

"Now, your heart is still tender, and a case like this hits too close to home. I'm having trouble dealing with it as well. But we are professional, Penny, we can get through this."

"I'm not so certain. This is my breaking point, love, I can feel it. The potential unsub list is up on my computer, there's only about a dozen women to go through. I'm going to go speak to Strauss about my decision."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I understand, completely. But you have to finish the day here. I drove today."

"Right, didn't think of that. But I should still go speak to Strauss now. She needs to know so that she can get Matt sorted away. Besides, I'll need to pack my things. I can do that while I find data for my teams." She hugged him tightly. "Can we stay like this for just another minute?"

"Of course." He held her close to him, resting his head on top of hers. After a few minutes she pulled away from him and stood up, smoothing her hair and skirt.

"I probably look a mess," she said.

"You look beautiful," he replied.

"Yeah, for someone with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. But that's why I love you, you see the me inside." She left her office and went down into the bullpen. Morgan was talking to Emily. "I left the list of suspects to check up on my computer. Aaron is going over them now, though I'm sure he'd welcome help."

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To see Strauss." She began to leave when Emily's voice stopped her.

"How's the baby?" There was no emotion in her voice, and Penelope tried not to flinch as she turned to face the other woman.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Our baby died." She turned on her heel and stalked out into the hall, going to the stairs. She was not about to wait for the elevator and maybe get trapped with one of them. She opened the stairwell door and stepped out again on Strauss's floor. All of this felt eerily familiar as she recalled the last time she'd visited Erin. How things could change so much in a short period of time.

"Come in," Erin said after Penelope knocked. "Penelope, what are you doing here? Come, sit down."

Penelope sat in one of the chairs across the desk from Erin. "I want to resign from the FBI, effective immediately."

"What happened to keep going?"

"Seeing the nanny kill one of the children. I just, I thought I was strong enough to do this, but I'm not. It's too raw, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to deal with this again. The teams need someone stable to get their information, not someone who sobs at the drop of a hat."

Erin stood and walked over to Penelope's side, sitting in the other chair. "I'm not going to accept your resignation."

"But…"

"No buts. One, for reasons you know all too well, you are attached to the FBI. There is no getting around that. Two, you are too good at your job to just walk away from it. How many people have you brought to justice? And three, you will heal with time. Like you said, you are raw right now and that's okay, it means you feel. It's something I learned far too late. Just keep in mind that if you don't cry, you'll never heal." She took a deep breath. "Your maternity leave would have been eight weeks. I'll double that to sixteen and we'll go from there. I want you well, Penny."

"Thank you, Erin." She stood and made for the door, but Erin caught her wrist, keeping her there.

"Don't shut us out, Penelope. We're here for you, no matter what. As I said, my phone line is always open to you, any time you need to talk."

Penelope looked into her eyes and saw the concern there. Her heart clenched, thinking about how much she was cared for. "I promise, if I need anything, I won't hesitate to call or ask. But right now, this time away is what I need. I'm sure Matt will do a fine job again, even if he is slower than I am. If he can run my system, he must be good."

Erin released her arm and nodded. "Of course, I'm sure you're right. Remember, sixteen weeks and then we go from there."

Penelope left the office and went down to the BAU bullpen. Holding her head high, she walked in and made her way to her office. She ignored both Morgan and Prentiss, who watched her disappear into her office. Aaron had somehow managed to print off the list of names she'd come up with, though he had managed to crash the program in the course of doing so. She got it back up and running and then began to go through the names, looking for ones that had lost children between two and three years of age.

As she crossed name after name off the list, she began to feel a bit discouraged. When she got to Bergitta Engelstad, though, she hit pay dirt. Two years ago, her son had died from an overdose of insulin. He had been just five months shy of his third birthday. She looked up Engelstad's current address and then sent all the information to Aaron's PDA.

While she waited to hear some word on the unsub, she began to take down her personal effects, placing them in her purse. It amazed her that it could hurt so much to do something as simple as put her pens away. By the end of the day, she still hadn't heard from Aaron and was startled by Erin coming in to see her.

"I'm your ride home tonight. The team is out trying to talk down the Engelstad woman. Good call, by the way," she said as she stood in the doorway.

Penelope stood up and looked about her office. It seemed cold without her things there to break up the sea of monitors. She grabbed her purse and flipped the lights off, following Erin out to her car. It did not surprise Penelope in the least that their Section Chief drove a black Mercedes. She got in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt, placing her purse on the floor by her feet.

The drive was mostly silent, with Penelope giving directions when necessary. Erin pulled into the driveway and idled while Penelope grabbed her purse. "Thanks for the ride."

"I should think Aaron will be home soon. It sounded like they were just about to go in when he called."

Penelope nodded and shut the door, going up to her front door and unlocking it. As she looked out the window, she saw Erin finally back out the drive. She went into the kitchen and found Sean there, making supper. "I thought you were going back this afternoon."

"I was, but decided to take another day off. It's kind of nice being here with the three of you. You're good for him, Penelope. He's more content now than I ever saw him with Haley."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jack's been waiting for you to get home, I think he's still in the den. I hope you don't mind, but I put a video on for him. I'm just not good with kids, Penny."

"It's okay. You're good with food because it's what you're around. If you were around kids more, it would be easier. Find someone you can't live without and start a family."

"Is there another you out there running around?"

"Not that I know of," she said with a slight laugh. She patted his back and then went off to find Jack. He was intently watching Finding Nemo, sitting cross-legged on the couch. She sat down next to him and without taking his eyes off the screen, he snuggled up close to her, pulling her arm around his shoulder.

"Aunt Jessica said the reason Mark couldn't stay with us is that Jesus wanted him more. But why wouldn't Jesus want him with us? I wouldn't have been mean to him."

"Everything happens for a reason, my love, and I guess that Aunt Jessica is right. Mark fought for a long time to stay and be your little brother, but in the end he just came too early in his anxiousness to meet you."

"Are you and Daddy going to try for another one?"

"In time, yes. Probably not right away, though. It hurts, right here." She placed his hand over her heart. "That has to heal before I can begin to think of wanting a new baby. And it's not like you can put a band-aid on a broken heart, right?"

Jack nodded solemnly and then lay down, resting his head in her lap. Penelope ran her hand through his hair, watching the movie as well. The end credits were just rolling when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at Aaron, who leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you catch her?" she asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes, thanks to you. Once again, you did some really good work. Are you so certain about quitting?"

"Erin's given me sixteen weeks to figure that out. Looks like you're stuck with Matt for at least that long."

"As long as I can come home to you." He kissed her again and they broke apart when they heard Sean clear his throat.

"It's time to eat, guys." He left the room and Jack slid off the couch, running into the dining room. Aaron helped Penelope up and hand in hand they walked into the dining room. She sat next to Sean and Aaron sat next to Jack, helping him dish out the food. "I take it your day ended well."

"Yes. We caught our unsub, she confessed to everything, and twelve families have closure. I'd say that's a pretty good ending. What time does your train leave tomorrow?"

"1:15. Enough time to make you a nice brunch before I go. I think we'll all be sleeping in tomorrow morning."

Penelope watched them eat, trying to eat as well, but not really all that hungry. She smiled at Jack, who smiled back at her. "Movie night tonight, then?"

"Really?"

"It's not very often that Uncle Sean gets to be here with us, so why not?"

"Awesome!" He quickly cleaned his plate and sat, waiting for them to finish as well.

Aaron and Sean finally pushed their plates away and Jack got up and tugged on Sean's sleeve. "Put in A Bug's Life! I want to watch that next!" Sean shrugged at them and let himself be led out.

She began to clean up, piling the plates and then putting them in the dishwasher. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aaron put the leftovers into containers and then put them in the fridge. She smiled a little when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, sighing with pleasure when he kissed her neck. "Let's take this party upstairs," she whispered.

"But Sean…"

"Needs to spend more time with children, especially his nephew. I need you now."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her past the family room. He caught eyes with Sean, who smiled and nodded at him, turning the volume up on the television. They went up to their bedroom and she shut the door behind them. She reached up and brought his head down, kissing him sweetly. Aaron buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Penelope loosened his tie, tugging it off his neck and letting it fall to the floor. Then she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slipped the sweater she was wearing off her shoulders, then slowly unzipped her dress. She shivered slightly at the touch of his hands on her bare skin and pulled his shirt out of his pants, helping him shrug out of it. She broke the kiss and took off her dress, letting it pool on the floor. He quickly shucked his pants off, standing there before her in his boxers.

Aaron held out his hand, and she took it, walking with him to their bed. She lay down, staring up into his face, love radiating from his features. He bent over her and kissed the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met. She giggled slightly as he breathed against her neck. The giggle quickly turned to a moan as he began to kiss down her chest. His lips skirted around the edge of her bra and she arched up into him. He reached around to unhook her bra, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor.

He buried his face in her breasts, kissing her delicately so that she squirmed under his touch. As he lavished attention on her chest, he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them off. He kissed his way back up to her lips, deepening the kiss as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper inside her. He tried to go slowly, to linger over the feel of her, but she set a demanding pace, thrusting her hips up against his, pulling him down on her as if she were trying to truly become one with him. They climaxed together, and he breathed heavily onto her shoulder.

Penelope still clung to him, wanting to feel normal again. Tonight had been the first night since Mark had been born that she felt something other than sadness or anger. He moved slightly and she tightened her arms around him. "Please, hold me," she whispered, feeling like she was going to shatter. Aaron nodded and carefully turned on his side, spooning her against him. She relaxed into him, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

* * *

Some time later, she woke, screaming. Aaron sat up and pulled her close to him. "Shh, it was a bad dream. What did you see?"

"Nothing," she sobbed out. "It was pitch black, and I could hear Mark crying somewhere. The more I searched, the further away he got. I began to run and then something tripped me. The lights suddenly came on, and there was nothing there. I was completely alone and I could still hear him crying. He was all alone and I couldn't find him." She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, bowing her head and crying. He held her tightly until her heart-wrenching cries lessened and she relaxed against him.

Aaron turned her face up to look at him and began to lightly kiss her forehead, cheeks, and nose before kissing her lips. With a tenderness he had not felt for a long time, he kissed her over and over until he heard her sigh with something akin to contentment. He felt her hands flutter down his back, urging him to go on. Gently, he maneuvered her onto her back and placed the same tender kisses down her body, worshipping her. She moved languidly beneath him, her face transforming from sorrow to passion.

This time, he set the pace, slowly moving in and out of her to bring her the most pleasure. She drew his head down to her breasts and he gently tugged one taut nipple into his mouth, sucking delicately on it at first, then with more fervor as she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him there. Her little moans of passion drove him on to please her, and soon she was climaxing, and he followed her into the abyss.

He woke up first the next morning and gently kissed her forehead before pulling on his boxers and grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. The warm water felt good against his skin, and he tried not to make it obvious he heard Penelope sneak into the bathroom. He continued washing as she slid open the door and got in the shower with him. "Morning, Penny."

"Good morning, Boss Man," she said, reaching around him to get her hand wet. She ran them through his hair and he shivered a little, then turned to face her, running her hands through her hair in return. They lingered under the water as long as they could, until the warm water turned ice cold. Aaron turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed two towels off the bar and handed one to her.

Penelope wrapped it around herself and then plugged her hair dryer in, quickly drying her hair. He watched in the mirror as she shimmied into her bra and panties and then put on one of the outfits he'd bought her for Christmas. He was a bit taken aback that the blouse was so loose. The saleswoman had insisted it would fit her perfectly. He took a closer look at Penelope and saw that she did look thinner than he was accustomed to her being, and that concerned him. Of course, she had been more focused on Mark those two weeks he wasn't with her, which was to be expected. But he was here now to look after her, and he promised himself he would do just that.

She caught his eye in the mirror and smiled. He smiled back and began to dress. He was just buttoning the last button on his shirt while she was finishing putting her hair up into two pigtails high on her head. He opened the door and she went out first, swinging her hips deliberately as she walked down the hall and then the stairs. He came up next to her and grabbed her hand, twining his fingers in hers. On the last step, she bumped her hip against his, smiling up at him.

Breathing in, they smelt food cooking and went into the kitchen. Jack was helping Sean mix up eggs in a bowl and they were chattering away animatedly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Penelope asked.

Sean looked up and grinned at them. "No, we have it under control. Go relax in the living room, we'll bring the food out when it's ready."

"There'll be time for one last movie before we have to take Uncle Sean to the train station. What do you want to watch?"

"Dumbo," Jack replied quickly, not taking his eyes off the bowl.

"Sounds like a plan." Aaron and Penelope went into the living room. She picked up all the DVD cases from the coffee table while Aaron pulled out Dumbo. He opened the DVD player and put the disc in. He let the menu play while he took a seat on the sofa next to Penelope. About seven minutes later, Sean came in carrying a tray with four plates. Jack followed him, carrying a carton of orange juice and a stack of glasses. Aaron poured the juice while Sean passed out the plates. He sat on the floor next to Jack, while Aaron sat back down next to Penelope.

Aaron pressed the play button on the remote and settled back in the couch, holding his plate. From the corner of his eye, he watched Penelope eat, making sure that the food Sean had made was disappearing normally. Much too soon, she set the plate on the coffee table and curled her legs up on the sofa, leaning into him. He finished eating and set his plate down, then wrapped an arm around her.

She was fine up until the song 'Baby Mine', and then he felt hot tears soak through his shirt. He rubbed her back and she buried her face in his shoulder until the song was over. Then she turned her head to continue watching, her head still on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through one of her pigtails, twisting pieces of hair around his fingers.

When the movie ended, they all brought the dishes back into the kitchen. While Penelope and Aaron loaded the dishwasher, Sean went and got his bag from the guest room. Together, they walked out to the garage and got in the car. Penelope sat in the back with Jack, letting the brothers have a few last minutes together before Sean went home.

At the train station, Sean pulled Penelope aside. "Take care of yourself, and him. I know he pulls the white knight routine a lot, it was ingrained in him as a child. But sometimes he needs to be taken care of as well, and you're doing a damn fine job of that. Seriously, are you sure there's not another of you out there?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Come visit us more often, Sean. It was good to have you here."

"I'll do that." He hugged her tightly. "I know the two of you will pull through this stronger than ever." They broke apart and Jack ran up and hugged Sean. "Hey, little man, make sure you take care of your parents, okay?" Jack nodded and moved to Penelope's side, taking hold of her hand. Aaron reached out his hand and Sean pulled him into a hug.

"Don't wait so long between visits, Sean."

"Your wife said the same thing already. It's nice to know I'm wanted."

"Well, you do make great food."

"I see why I'm wanted now. So, Thanksgiving at your house, then."

"Of course. We'll see you then, if not before."

Sean waved at them and then went to his train platform. Aaron took Jack's other hand and they went outside. "So, do you want to do anything before going home?" Aaron asked.

"Let's just walk around for a little bit. We haven't had much time to do that lately," Penelope said and Aaron nodded. They walked aimlessly for a time, enjoying the beautiful weather. Aaron stopped them at an ice cream cart and bought Jack a chocolate ice cream bar, then they turned around, heading back to the car.

When they got home, Penelope disappeared into the office that Aaron had set up for her. He stared after her, wondering what was going on in her head. They hadn't really spoken, save for the explanation of her dream. He didn't want to push her to talk, but they needed to talk this out eventually. Jack ran off to the living room to watch another video and Aaron looked around the entranceway of his house, taking stock of what he should do next. Who needed him more at that moment, his son or his wife?

Making his decision, he went to the office and found Penelope staring at the computer screen. He sat in the other chair and rolled over to her, turning her to face him. He took her hands in his and stared at her, not saying a word. She stared back and as he watched, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I failed you."

"No, you did not. Cox chose to hurt you, hurt us, in any way he could. If we hadn't found you, I would have lost you both, you know that. We've been through so much lately," he trailed off, looking down at their entwined hands.

"And you've been by my side through it all, even when the miles separated us." She swiped at her eyes with her shoulders, not wanting to let go of Aaron. "You know, Erin said that if I don't cry, I won't heal. But it seems like all I'm doing lately is crying. I wish I could be strong like you."

"And I wish I could be tender like you, right now. Will you show me those pictures the photographer took? I haven't asked before, but I think I'm ready to see them now."

She nodded and turned back to the computer, calling up the folder. She started them up as a slideshow and he moved closer to the screen, looking at his son's final moments. He felt his eyes begin to water, and he blinked rapidly, trying to hold back his tears. She squeezed his hand tightly in her, and continued watching the pictures scroll by.

Aaron felt a small hand touch his leg and looked over at Jack. "Hey buddy. Do you want to watch the pictures with us?" Jack nodded and climbed up on Aaron's lap, leaning back against his chest. They finished watching the pictures together, and then Jack slipped off Aaron's lap, leaving the room. Aaron looked over at Penelope, and she gently wiped the tears from his face. He copied the action, and she sighed deeply.

"I think I'm going to call Erin. I need to talk to someone."

Aaron nodded. "I'll go see if Jack is okay." He got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Penelope picked up her cell and dialed Erin's number. "Strauss here."

"Hi, Erin. It's me. Listen, I think I need to see someone who can help me. I feel like I'm losing ground somehow, like there's nothing to anchor me."

"I know how that feels, and I know who you should talk to. Her name in Colleen Brice, and she's been a wonderful help to me over the years. You don't have to worry about insurance questions, either, she's covered."

"Thank you. You know, I'd be fine but for the nightmares, I think."

"I know them all too well. The nightmares are the worst, they feel so real. How is Aaron coping?"

"Okay. We looked at the final pictures of Mark today, and he finally cried in front of me."

"That is progress. Just hold on to each other, the rest will fall in to place eventually, I promise."

"We will. Thanks again, Erin, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Penelope hung up with Erin and looked up Brice's number. She wrote it on a piece of paper and attached it to her monitor so she would remember to call first thing the next day. Then she went down to the living room and found Aaron and Jack sitting on the couch, talking. She leaned against the doorway and watched them interact. Aaron looked up after a few minutes and motioned her in. She wen and took a seat next to Jack, who moved to lean on her, looking up into her face.

"I don't want you to be so sad anymore, Mama. I know you have to heal in your heart, but is there anything I can do to make things better? I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I wish there was something you could do, but I need to do this on my own. A good friend told me that if we can't feel, then we can't heal and it's okay to feel sad, even you."

Jack snuggled in close to her side and Aaron and she clasped hands around him on the back of the couch. After a while, her stomach growled and Jack giggled a little at the sound. "So, I think Chinese food sounds good tonight. How about you, Penny?"

"If you're ordering, I'm game. Sesame chicken or beef and broccoli sound good."

"Beef chow mein!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "Crab Rangoon, shrimp toast!"

Aaron chuckled a little and went to the kitchen to order.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're heading out to North Dakota. This is going to be a bad case, Penny, I can feel it. No matter what the outcome is, no one will be happy. I'll see you when we get home."

"Sounds like a plan. Stay safe, don't take any unnecessary risks. I love you."

"I'll try. I love you, too." He hung up the phone and stepped onto the plane. Everyone was waiting for him and he told the pilot to take off, then took a seat next to Rossi, slipping the phone in his pocket.

"How's Penelope doing?" he asked as the plane took off.

"Coping, getting a little better every day. The nightmares are getting worse, though, and her therapist cannot figure out why. Her sleep cycle is out of whack, since she doesn't want to sleep because of them. Something has to give, and soon. Otherwise, she's going to be on a night/day cycle and we'll never see each other."

"Hey, can we focus on the case? We're already five victims behind this guy, and I don't want to lose any more because we weren't ready," Emily snapped, rolling her eyes at them.

"Emily, I thought we were past this. It's been three weeks since the funeral…"

"So? We have a job to do and owe it to these people to catch the unsub. Now, what details are we going to be focusing on once we hit the ground?"

"All the women that have been taken are blonde, between twenty and thirty years old, unmarried. The abductions have happened all over the state, which is why no one out it together sooner."

"Well, with a population as small as seven hundred thousand, in a relatively large state, it would be hard to put together," Reid said, looking at the data Matt had supplied them with before they'd left. "So, where was the first body found?"

"Just outside of Minot, which is in the northern part of the state. Janelle Tompkins, 25, was taken from her house in Bismarck one week ago. She was not the first woman to go missing, so we have to wonder if there are other bodies out there."

"And Serena Kane?"

"She went missing yesterday. Same m. o. as the other abductions, taken from her home during the night, door kicked in, but no signs of a struggle. It appears though, that the unsub cut himself on something and tried to clean it up. The police found trace amounts of blood in the bathroom that did not belong to Serena. Matt was running the blood through the databases to see if there were any hits, but hasn't found anything yet," Morgan said.

"Give him time, we can't expect him to be so quick. We became spoiled with Penelope, and until she's back, we have to make due," Reid said steadily, looking at Emily. She blushed and turned her face from him to stare out the window. "Why are we landing in Bismarck if the body was found in Minot?"

"The central location of the city. Everything is far away in North Dakota," JJ replied.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence as the team studied the materials given them. Aaron found his focus shifting from the case to his wife. What he'd told Dave had glossed over the fact that she was not getting enough sleep and medication had not worked. The pills Dr. Brice had prescribed had had no effect on Penelope, and so she'd stopped using them after the first week. She had not slept well at all last night, and Aaron knew she was going to crash sooner rather than later.

* * *

The wheels touched down in North Dakota and they got into the waiting SUVs. Driving to the police station. There they met the chief of police who showed them where to set up. JJ did that while Morgan and Reid decided to go talk with the police who had originally worked on Janelle Tompkins' abduction.

"We need to go up to Minot to check out the condition of the body and look at the burial site. Rossi and Prentiss, you're with me. It's a two hour drive, so be prepared to stay the night, depending on how long we take," Aaron said, walking out of the building and getting into one of the SUVs.

Rossi and Prentiss joined him moments later, a frown on the latter's face as she got in the back. Aaron plugged the address into his GPS and began the drive, not saying anything. Then he did a double take at the date, and his jaw clenched a little as he struggled not to break down in front of them, in front of her. Suddenly, the nightmares made perfect sense to him, and he was sixteen hundred miles away from her.

Rossi noticed the look on his face and said, "Hotch, why don't you and I go look at the crime scene? Emily will be able to interview the medical examiner without us holding her hand." He looked in the rearview mirror and cocked an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to contradict him.

"That would be fine, Sir," she steadily replied, and he nodded at her. The drive fell back into silence, each one preoccupied with their own thoughts. Finally, Aaron pulled into the police station at Minot and they got out, stretching a bit after the long drive. Then Aaron led then inside and the sheriff greeted them.

"You'll probably want to head out to the scene now. Lieutenant Cramer here will take you out there," he said after the introductions had been made. Aaron nodded at the lieutenant and followed him outside once more, with Rossi on their heels.

"She was found about twenty minutes outside of town," Cramer said. "Hope you don't mind another drive."

"That will be fine. You can fill us in on what to expect," Aaron answered.

"Sure. It was lucky we found her at all. A local hunter was chasing his prey – didn't get a clean shot on his antlerless elk – and had to track it through some deep woods. He tripped over the arm of the poor girl while he was looking for the elk. This guy did not bury her very deep, and the wolves had begun to eat on that arm. I do not relish telling her parents this."

"Then don't. Just tell them that they need to remember their daughter as she was, not how she is now. Have their mortician pick the body up and prepare it for the funeral, and make certain that she wears long sleeves," Rossi said. Cramer nodded and went back to explaining.

"The hunter had to trek back into town to get one of us. There's no cell service that deep in the woods. We brought her out and the medical examiner took her back to town while we cordoned off the crime scene. We identified her pretty quickly, thanks to the coverage of the latest kidnapping, and that's how we connected all five women. I mean, it's not like being blonde is that uncommon of a trait here, we're nicknamed Norse Dakota, after all, but these women look so similar that we couldn't help but make the connection."

"Have your men searched the are looking for other grave sites?" Hotch asked.

"No. I wanted to, but the sheriff said to wait, not to compromise the scene any further than what nature would already do. Do you think the other bodies might be out here, too?"

"Perhaps. We should have some of your men come out and start searching the surrounding area after we take a look. It never hurts to look, after all," Rossi replied.

Cramer parked in a gravel pullout and got out of the vehicle, and Aaron and Dave followed him. "It's going to be rough going for a while once we get off this path here. Just follow me, and you should be all right." They nodded and went single file into the woods. Cramer hadn't been lying, the terrain was rough, and they stumbled a bit, catching themselves on trees as they went.

Finally, they reached the crime scene and they pulled on a pair of gloves, then began to take a look around. Aaron looked at the tree they had found her beneath, then reached out his hand to touch the trunk. There was something carved there, but he wasn't sure what, given the half light of the woods. "Cramer, do you have your flashlight on you?" he asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

The officer placed it in his hand and he flicked it on, holding it above his head as he examined the scoring on the tree. It was an odd symbol, something he'd never seen before, with Janelle's name underneath. There also appeared to be more writing started, but it abruptly cut off. "Rossi, take a look at this."

Aaron held the flashlight so Rossi could see the carving. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"No clue. We need to come back at first light to look at the other trees. If the others are over here, they'll have carvings on them, too."

"How do you know that?" Cramer asked skeptically.

"This tree shows the killer is ritualistic, that to him there is meaning behind these killings that we don't know about yet. Once we get pictures of that carving, our technical analyst will be able to run it through the databases and figure out what it is and what it means," Aaron replied. "Let's get back into town and see what Emily found out."

Cramer nodded and led them back to the waiting car. Aaron continued to think about the symbol carved on the tree. The bad feeling he had about the case was growing, quickly. Whatever Emily had discovered from the medical examiner, it wasn't good, not by a long shot. Cramer pulled into his spot at the precinct and they got out and went inside.

"I've called the rest of the team and they'll be here in the morning," Emily said as they entered the building. "We need everyone here. This is going to be bad once we release the profile." She looked unnerved by whatever she had seen that day. "I've booked us room in the Fairfield Inn and checked us all in. We should head there now, I've reserved the conference room. I don't want these details getting out to the general public yet." They nodded and got in the SUV. Prentiss drove to the hotel and they got out and followed her to the conference room.

She sat heavily in one of the chairs and passed each of them an autopsy report. She stared down at the table as they read, and Hotch felt bile rise in his throat. "She was still alive when this happened?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, near as the medical examiner can figure. It's called the blood eagle. It's one of the most painful ways to torture someone. What are we dealing with out here?"

"I can't even begin to fathom the depravity of this individual, however, this makes it clear we are dealing with an extremely ritualized killer. We just need to find out what's driving him. I believe the symbol will be the key to unlock part of this."

"What symbol?"

"The tree she was buried beneath had been recently carved with her name and a symbol and something rather hurriedly carved, as if the unsub had been interrupted before completion." Hotch made a quick sketch of the symbol on the back of his copy of the report. "Do you recognize this at all?"

Emily stared at the symbol for a minute. "It seems like I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't say where. So, what do we know about this unsub now?"

"He has a strict timeline. He takes a woman, keeps her a week, and then buries her body beneath a tree. He then carves on the tree and moves on to the next girl."

"Which means we have five days to find Serena."

Aaron nodded and stood up, pacing the room. He glanced at his watch. It was nearing nine back home. "I need to make a call," he said, pulling out his cell. He dialed home and Penelope picked up a few seconds later. "Hi, it's me. Is Jack still awake?"

"I was just putting him to bed. I can wake him up if you want me to, Aaron."

"No, he has school in the morning. Just tell him I love him in the morning. How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted, babe. I can't seem to fall into deep sleep and with you gone, it's going to be worse, I can feel it. How's the case going?"

"Badly. I'm glad you're not working this one, I really am. I don't know if I'm going to get much sleep tonight myself."

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too, Penny. Remember, call me anytime the nightmares get to be too much. We've horrid cell service in the forest, but when we're in town, you'll get right thru."

"I will, I promise. Good night, sweet prince."

"Good night, dear heart." He hung up and sat back down, looking back through the autopsy report. "There has to be something we're missing here."

"Maybe it will come to us tomorrow when we're back in the field. You look dead on your feet, Hotch. Go get some sleep," Rossi said. "Emily, give him his room key."

"Yes, Sir." She held out the small paper sleeve to Aaron and he gratefully accepted it, leaving the room while trying to stifle a yawn. "Does she get nightmares every night?" she asked quietly, not looking at Rossi.

"Ever since the funeral, yes. Aaron feels they're building up to something since they just keep getting worse."

"Oh." She stood up and gathered her papers, then handed Rossi his room key. "See you in the morning." She left the room and Rossi was alone. He gathered up the rest of the papers and headed off to his room, opting to take the stairs and think about the case.

* * *

The next morning, Reid, Morgan, and JJ met them in the lobby and followed them into the conference room where the staff had set up a small breakfast. "You may want to eat before you look at the autopsy report. It's not pleasant," Rossi said as he picked up a bagel and bit into it.

They all grabbed something from the table and quickly ate, washing it down with coffee, then they took a seat. Emily passed the three their copy of the autopsy report. JJ's face lost all color as she read the details of what the young woman had gone through. "Her lungs were cooked?" she asked, her eyes filling with quick tears.

"Yes," Emily replied. "The coroner said that she was still alive when it began."

"Why the excessive torture?" Morgan asked, an angry look on his face.

"It's a ritual," Reid said. "The Norse used it on their enemies. It's one of the most horrible ways to die, ranking up there with crucifixion."

Aaron took out his report and showed the symbol to Reid. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a rune, one of the Elder Futhark, if I'm not mistaken." He pulled out his laptop and connected to the hotel's Wi-Fi. Quickly, he looked up runes and found the one Aaron had drawn. "It looks like it is Mannaz, carved in what's known as the markstave position."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing good. A few interpretations are mortality, blindness, and expect no help now."

"Wonderful. The unsub is toying with us in a way we wouldn't even be able to decipher if it weren't for Reid. Where does that leave us?"

"I think we'll know more once we search the woods. There's something out there key to this investigation. Are we all ready to move out?" Aaron asked, and they all nodded. Moving as one, they left the conference room and got into their SUVs. Aaron led the other vehicle out to the turnout and parked. Two other police cruisers were already there, and they got out, meeting around one car.

"The terrain through here is pretty rough, so keep a single file line until we get to the first grave site. We'll go from there," Rossi said, beginning to move out.

Aaron's cell went off and he hung back from the group, not wanting to lose the signal. Seeing Penny's cell number, he answered and immediately put her on Face Time. "Baby, what's wrong?"

At first, all he could hear was hysterical breathing, broken with intermittent sobs. "I can hear him, Aaron. But, but I can't find him, Why can't I find him?"

He stared at his wife, quickly ascertaining she was not fully awake, was still stuck in her nightmare. "Honey, you have to wake up, listen to me. Wake up and talk to me."

She gasped and her eyes fully opened, looking at him. She started crying heartbreaking sobs once more and lowered her head. "I couldn't find him," she whispered brokenly. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault, dear heart. You did nothing wrong, nothing."

"He would have been born today, if I had been able to carry him to term."

"I know, I know." He brushed away a tear and looked down for a moment. "I have to get out in the field now, my love. Oh, how I wish I could be there with you right now, but I want you to call Erin. She'll help talk you through this, and I know she'll drop everything for you, like I wish I could. As soon as I get back to where I have good coverage, I'll call you back, I promise. I don't want you to be alone toady, at all. See if she'll take you to lunch, or to the park, just get out and do something with her. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, ma chroí. Be safe in the woods, they're dark and deep."

"And I have promises to keep." He smiled at her and she managed a ghost of her sunny grin, then he disconnected the call. Moving off into the woods, he failed to notice Emily following him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Once they were at the first grave site, Aaron went up to the officers near the tree, while Emily went up to Rossi, pulling him aside.

"Sir, I think I need to go back to Quantico. I-I have unfinished business to take care of there."

"Can it wait until after we've finished this case?"

"I don't think so."

"At least finish the day out with us." She nodded. "What brought about this sudden change of heart?"

"You see too much, Dave. I went back to the SUV to grab my sunglasses, when Hotch got his call. My God, Dave, she's so lost, so broken. But they love each other." She looked down at the ground. "I've been so stubborn this whole time, letting my wounded pride drive a wedge between us. She did nothing to deserve this. I just hope she can forgive me."

Rossi patted her on the back. "I'm sure she will. She's capable of great love. Now, let's get to work."

They walked up to Reid and Hotch just as Reid was saying, "This is an ash tree, Hotch."

"Does that mean something?"

"Wait, the ash tree was sacred to Odin, wasn't it?" Emily asked.

"Exactly. But how do you know about that and not runes?"

"American Gods," she replied, blushing slightly. "So, if our first was found under an ash tree, it stands to reason that the others will be, too, especially since the unsub is so ritualized."

"All right, split up and look for carved ash trees. Reid, you and Morgan with me, JJ and Emily with Rossi." They nodded and moved out, with Rossi's team heading east. It wasn't long before they found another symbol, along with the third victim's name. Rossi called Hotch over the walkie-talkie and they waited for the others to get there. Hotch brought a group of the local police and they began to clear the ground. This grave was deeper than Janelle's, but she was lying on the same blue tarp Janelle had been found on.

One of the officers made to turn her, and Emily looked away, already knowing what they would find. She heard JJ gasp and felt her brush by, then the sound retching filled the air. She felt for her; she'd had the same reaction at the coroner's office. The other team members blanched and Emily noticed one of the cops swallowing hard in an attempt not to throw up. The officer gently rolled her back over and excused himself to find another tree.

"Okay, that's our second victim, the other two have to be out here somewhere. We'll continue east," Hotch said, not looking at the woman in the grave.

"Actually, east-northeast. This one was on a slight curve from the first," Reid said, appearing glad to have something else to focus on.

The team stuck close together, somehow drawing strength from the shared horror of their find. "Over here," JJ said, pointing to another ash tree. "There's a symbol and the name." Knowing what would be buried under there, they moved on to the next tree. It was soon found, along with symbol and name. Reid looked out into the forest and began to walk towards another ash tree.

"Guys, we may be a few steps further behind the unsub than we initially thought. There's another symbol on this tree, but no name. Most likely, there are seven more like this."

"Why would you say that?"

"The runes are broken up into three sets of eight for a total of twenty four. The most recent four graves have all been from the second set of eight. This just proves what I'd been fearing – that our unsub is only half way done with his work. We have to find Serena before she becomes the next victim."

Aaron took one look at the tree and shook his head. "How could we have missed eight other missing women? We need to get back to town and have Matt run our parameters through the missing persons database and see what he turns up." He wiped his face wearily, turning to look at them. "Let's go, there's nothing more we can do here."

The drive back to town was silent, each person lost in their own thoughts. They gathered in the conference room of the hotel and Rossi dialed Matt, putting him on speaker phone. "Matt, we need you to search the missing persons database for women who have disappeared in North Dakota. Narrow it to show blondes between the age of twenty and thirty. Go back about six months."

While Matt looked up their data, Emily moved over to a secluded corner of the room and made flight arrangements for the following morning. "Yes, the earliest flight out, please."

"We don't have a direct flight to D.C., however I can get you to Minneapolis and then on a connecting flight to D.C.. Would that be all right?"

"That would be fine."

"All right, your flight leaves Minot at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Your connecting flight takes off at 7:45 and you'll land in D.C. around 12:30."

"Great." Emily gave her credit card details to finalize the confirmation of the flights and then hung up. She rejoined the rest of the group and saw on the laptop that Matt had managed to find about two dozen women who fit their description.

"We have to narrow our parameters. What do those five women have in common that we may have looked over initially?"

"Janelle was uncommonly tall. 6'1", if I recall correctly," Emily said, slipping her phone in her pocket.

"And Serena is 6' even," Reid said.

"Matt, filter these twenty four for a height of 5'10" and taller," Hotch said, watching as the pictures began to fade away, leaving them with eight women. "We'll need to get the dental records of these eight here in Minot as soon as you can, Matt." He nodded and signed off, and they stared at the eight women who remained. Their smiling faces were haunting to Emily, and she shivered, rubbing her arms.

"You all right, Em?" Morgan asked.

"I'm suddenly not feeling all that well. I'm going to go up to my room to rest for a little bit." Hotch nodded and she moved off, going up to her room and lying down. She closed her eyes and all she could see were the faces of those women, smiling, not knowing what was going to happen to them. Nausea roiled in her stomach and she got up to get a glass of water. She sipped slowly, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. She ran for the bathroom and heaved into the toilet, the water burning her throat as it came back up.

She wiped her face with a towel and swished her mouth with mouthwash, trying to clean the taste of bile from her mouth. There came a firm knocking at her door, and she looked through the peephole to see who it was. Aaron was there, a slight frown on his face.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I know you're going home, I don't blame you. This is going to be a very rough case. If you can, check in on Penny, but don't tell her any of the details on what we're working on out here. She couldn't take it on top of everything else."

She took it for the olive branch she didn't deserve. "Of course, Sir. And, I'm sorry for –"

"Save it for my wife," he said shortly. "She's the one whose forgiveness you need. If you get it, then we'll talk."

She nodded and looked away from him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now. My flight leaves early in the morning." He gave her one last appraising look before turning on his heel and going to his own room. She shut the door and went over to her bed, slumping down on it. She wondered what she was getting into and if there would be forgiveness waiting for her at home.

* * *

Emily set her alarm for too early in the morning and then packed her few belongings in her bag. She changed into night clothes and crawled beneath the covers, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

After a restless night, Emily's alarm woke her much earlier than she wanted. Grumbling under her breath, she got dressed and stuffed her night clothes in her bag. She made her way down to the lobby and turned in her room key.

"Ready to head out?"

She jumped a little and turned. "Rossi, you startled me. What are you doing up so early?"

"You need a ride to the airport and I'm an early riser. So, are you ready?"

She nodded and followed him out to the SUV, getting in. He drove quickly, and since there was no traffic at that time in the morning, they arrived at the airport with time to spare. He walked her in to the check-in counter and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing here."

"Am I? What if she won't forgive me?"

"Then you'll have to live with that and earn back her trust and forgiveness. You know how tender her heart is, and how she wants to believe the best of everyone. You shook that in her, made her question her friends at a time when she should have been leaning on them."

Emily nodded, soaking in his words. "I should probably check in now. Thanks, Dave."

He left her and she checked in with no problem, getting her boarding pass and going through security to sit by her gate. She pulled out the book she'd started in her room to unwind after the case and began to read. Soon, though, the flight was boarding and she got on almost first since she had a first class ticket. The first flight was quick, up and down, and she spent the short layover getting breakfast. The flight home was longer, and she was able to get the Shirley Jackson anthology almost completely finished.

Once Emily landed in D.C., she had a cab drop her off at her apartment, where she left her bag and grabbed her keys. She made it out to her car and behind the wheel before a wave of nerves hit her. This was really going to happen. She let out the breath she'd been holding and started the vehicle, backing out of her parking spot and onto the road.

The drive to the Hotchner home was much shorter than she would have liked it to be. She parked two blocks away to give her some time to focus on what she would say to Penelope. Nothing came to mind, and she found herself standing on the doormat in front of the door, palms sweating.

Hesitantly, Emily lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She heard movement in the house and knocked once more. Finally, she heard the lock turn and watched as the door slowly opened.

Penelope took one look at her and said, "What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Emily found she couldn't look Penelope in the eye. There was a heartbreaking sorrow in them that tore at Emily's heart. "I-I just, I'm sorry. I've been acting so horribly to you, and I hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking, you would never have done anything to hurt me, and look how I repaid you."

Penelope was silent for a few minutes, and Emily dared to look up at her. There were tears welling up and she felt her own eyes water in response. "Come in, please." She held out her hand and Emily took it, letting Penelope lead her inside. They went into the living room and she took a seat on the couch. Emily sat next to her and crossed her legs at the ankle.

Through her tears, Emily said, "Penelope, can you forgive me?" She looked down at her clasped hands. "Because I understand if you can't. I mean, I was a complete bitch to you and Hotch after everything you went through. I lashed out because I was hurt, not thinking about how hurt you might be."

"Oh, Em, you're my friend, I couldn't not forgive you. But it hurts so much in my heart."

"I know, I saw how upset you were on the phone yesterday, and I knew I couldn't hide behind anger any longer. You're too important to me."

"Did you ever see the pictures of Mark?" Penelope asked suddenly. Emily shook her head. "Come, let me show you our son." She got up and Emily followed her into the office. Penelope pulled up another chair to the computer and opened a folder on the desktop. "This is the first time I got to touch him," she said as she clicked on one of the video files.

Emily watched the video with blurry eyes. He was so tiny, she could hardly wrap her brain around it. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and reached up to grab hold of it. Penelope squeezed her hand gently and then held out a tissue. Emily took it and dabbed at her eyes, still watching. "Are there any others?" she asked softly when the video had ended.

Penelope nodded and played them for her, sitting back in her chair. They both cried through them, holding hands the entire time. Once the last video was finished, Emily turned to Penelope. "I wish I could have been there for you. I've been so blind."

Penelope leaned forward and hugged Emily close. "You're here now; somehow, that's all that matters. I never thought I'd have my friend back. You must be hungry, come." She stood and Emily followed her into the kitchen. "I'm afraid my culinary skills are still not the best. Aaron did a lot of the cooking when we were in Michigan. I have gotten better, though. Having to cook for others will do that."

"Let me make something for us, then. My mother used to make it for me when I was little and upset about moving around yet again." Emily looked around the kitchen and found the ingredients she needed, then she cooked up the cheesy vegetable bake. She plated it and gave one to Penelope, then took a seat at the table. "Eat up, it's good for you."

"It's cheese."

"And vegetables. Those are good for you. And cheese is dairy, which is good for you, too. You're too thin."

"I never thought I'd hear those words said to me," Penelope responded as she began to eat. Emily smiled at her and began to eat as well. "So, what's the case like? Aaron wouldn't tell me anything about it, other than that it was bad."

"You really don't want to know, Pen. I saw things out there that I never thought I'd see in the line of duty. I do not envy them having to find this guy."

"I thought it was just a simple kidnapping."

"It was, until they found the first body. Then, the others were found." She shuddered lightly, pushing her plate away as she remembered the horror those young women had been through.

"How many?"

"A total of twelve. There's still time to find Serena, though. I hope our people can do it."

"Of course they'll be able to. They're good, the best team the FBI has."

"But we're not there with them."

"Obviously, our place is not with them right now. But what could be so bad that it would scare you away? You've always been able to compartmentalize things so well."

"Those poor girls never saw what was coming. I wouldn't wish their deaths on anyone." Emily looked down at her food, her appetite completely gone. Penelope picked up on the vague feeling of unease that Emily was giving off and pushed her own plate away half eaten.

"How's everyone else dealing with the case?"

"They're coping. I think Derek will be the worst off of us all."

"He does take a lot of the cases to heart. Do you think they're close to making a break in the case?"

"When I left, there was a victim type, along with a crude profile. This guy is smart, he's well versed in Nordic mythology, and there's potential for eleven more victims if they don't find Serena in time. Then his cycle will be complete, and we may never have another chance to catch him."

"Would he really stop at twenty four? What's the significance of the number? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"It's the number of runes in the Elder Futhark. Each one has a meaning, I guess, and there's a negative side to each one if they're reversed, like the carvings in the trees are. Basically, the unsub is taunting us with his knowledge."

"That's wonderful."

Emily looked askance at Penelope. "What?"

"When they get like that, they fuck up, majorly. Since you found the grave sites of his previous victims, he'll feel trapped and begin to make mistakes in trying to keep one step ahead of us. I have faith they'll find Serena alive and be able to put this guy away for a very long time." She yawned and then stretched slightly. "Sorry, I get tired a lot lately. My therapist says it's one of the side effects of depression."

Penelope pushed back from the table and stood up, yawning once more. "You go take a nap, I'll watch for Jack to come home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hotch told me to look after you before I left North Dakota. I won't disappoint either of you again."

Penelope smiled and went upstairs, leaving Emily free run of the house. After some time had passed, she poked around the computer and found the still pictures of Mark that Penelope hadn't shown her. She was surprised to see Director Strauss in so many of them, obvious affection for Penelope and the child in her eyes. It was odd to see the soft side of their boss, especially after she'd been so hard on her those two months Hotch and Penelope had been in England. And Rossi had gone to be with Penelope, too. They'd missed so much because of her. Shaking, she pulled out her cell phone and called JJ.

"Hello you've reached Agent Jennifer Jareau. I'm unable to answer my phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Emily waited for the beep. "Hey, Jayje, it's me. Listen, can we talk when you get back? Stay safe out there. Em." She hung up and stared at the picture of Strauss, Rossi, Penelope, and Mark. If one didn't know better, they looked like a family. She clicked off the photo and left the room, her heart heavy.

She looked at her watch and saw there were still a few hours until Jack came home. Emily took a seat on the sofa and began to flip through the channels, but nothing caught her eye. She finally decided on a movie she'd seen before, and settled back to watch. About forty five minutes into it, she heard a sharp scream come from upstairs. Instantly, she was on her feet, taking the stairs two at a time.

She followed the noise to the door at the end of the hall and opened it quickly. Penelope was sitting up in bed, crying, her face buried in her hands. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Penelope's shoulder, uncertain of how the other woman would feel about having her raw grief observed by someone who had a hand in causing some of it.

She needn't have worried, though, since Penelope turned to her, leaning against her. Emily wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing herself to really cry for everything that had happened in the last few months. They sat there for a few minutes and Emily began to feel a bit better in her heart. Penelope pushed away from her and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Thank you, I think I'm going to be okay now."

"How so?"

"The dream wasn't the same, it's changing. That means I'm accepting Mark's death and am starting to move on." She unexpectedly hugged Emily, and she hugged her back. At that moment, Emily's phone rang and she knew from the ringtone it was Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"I know you just got home, but there's trouble here. JJ's been taken."

"What? She's not even his type!"

"She's blonde and he's devolving."

"Please tell me you know who he is at least."

"Yes, it's Lieutenant Cramer. He has been a part of this from the beginning."

"That bastard. I'll be on the first flight out. See you in a few hours." She hung up and took a deep breath. "I have to go back to North Dakota. They need help catching the unsub."

"Is there anything I can do?" Penelope asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, find out whatever you can on Lieutenant Matthew Cramer and send it to my phone. Hotch would kill me if he found out I got you involved in this. I'll see you when we get back." She hugged Penelope and left the room at a near run. Penelope watched her go and then made her way to the office, cracking her knuckles as she took a seat in front of her monitor. She opened the left-hand top drawer and pulled out her Bluetooth, putting it in, and then brought up her search engines.

Once she had all the data, she called Emily, who answered right away. "I have something for you, Em. It's not much, but hopefully it helps."

"Great, thanks so much. Give Jack an extra hug for us."

"Will do." Penelope hung up and sent the information through. Then she went out into the living room to wait for Jack. The bus dropped him off a short time later, and as soon as he came in the door, Penelope wrapped him in her arms.

"Mom, you just saw me this morning."

"I know, and I missed you. Can't I do that?"

He nodded. "When's Dad going to be home?"

"Soon. They almost have the bad guy, and then they'll all be home. Do you want to go out and see a movie tonight?" Jack nodded excitedly. "Great, let me get my jacket and then we'll head out." She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse, making sure to put her phone inside. Somehow, she knew that Emily would call the minute after she put the cuffs on the unsub.

* * *

Penelope drove to the mall and parked near the movie theater. After getting tickets for the latest Pixar picture, she got a bucket of popcorn for Jack and her to share, along with two small sodas. She held Jack's hand in hers as he led them up to the top of the theater. He settled back in his seat and quickly became engrossed in the previews. Penelope found she couldn't concentrate on the screen in front of her. She knew there was more happening out west than what Emily had said before she left.

The movie passed by in a blur, but Jack seemed to enjoy it. He chattered on about it the entire way home and into the house. He went upstairs and changed into pajamas and then came back down, joining her on the couch.

"Your heart's healing," he stated simply, smiling up into her face.

"It is, baby. Emily came to see me earlier and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you. Do you want to have her over when they get back?"

"Sure! We could have Chinese food and play games and stuff."

"Of course. Now, do you want to read to me before we go to sleep?" He nodded and they went upstairs. He pulled out a book and sat on the bed. Penelope sat next to him and he snuggled close to her, opening the book and sounding out the words on the page. She only had to help him out a few times with some of the longer words. He sped through twenty pages, gaining confidence as he went.

"That's enough for this evening, Jackers. We'll read more tomorrow night." She put a bookmark in to save their place and then set the book on the nightstand. After tucking him in, she gently kissed his forehead, turning on his night light before leaving the room.

Penelope was just about to step into the shower when her cell phone rang. Throwing her robe on, she ran into the bedroom and answered the call. "Hey, Aaron, what's up?"

"We're coming home, but don't wait up for me. I have to run JJ home first and then fill out some paperwork. We all have the day off tomorrow, but I'll explain more when I'm home."

"All right. Jack's already sleeping, so I'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you too, Penny."

She set her phone back on the nightstand and took her shower. She pulled on one of Aaron's t-shirts and a cute pair of Hello Kitty pants. She climbed into bed and started reading one of the books that Aaron had read recently and had recommended to her. As Penelope delved further into The Pillars of the Earth, she felt her eyelids getting heavier. She blinked over and over, trying to stay awake, even though Aaron said they would be late.

She woke up several hours later as Aaron climbed into bed next to her. She turned down the page where she'd left off and set the book on the nightstand. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded quietly, bending over to kiss her. Penelope snuggled close to him, making a contented noise under her breath. He wrapped an arm around her, and she was soon back to sleep, her face glowing with happiness.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up well rested for the first time in what seemed like forever. Aaron was still asleep, his hand snaked up under her shirt and resting on her heart. She smiled and extracted his hand, then turned to face him. His face, even in sleep, seemed troubled, and she reached up to stroke his hair. He blinked and groggily looked at her. "Good morning, starshine."

"Morning, Penny." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She giggled against his lips as he ran his fingers up and down her side, slowly pulling her shirt up. "It is Saturday, right?" She nodded. "Good." He kissed her again, pulling the shirt off her. Then he turned on his back, moving her with him, so that she straddled him. Aaron reached up to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples lightly, and she arched down into his touch. She bent her head down to kiss him and he slipped his hands down her side, pulling her down on him, then sliding his hands underneath her pants to cradle her ass, pulling her tightly against his body.

"You know, if our pants weren't in the way, we could get a whole lot further," she whispered in his ear.

"I like the way you think, Penny," he replied, tugging at the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips a little and he skimmed the pants down her legs, leaving them at the foot of the bed. He then made short work of his own boxers and entered her an instant later. She brought her hips down as far as she could and sat there, watching his face. A mischievous smile grew on her lips as she noticed him strain to move in her. She set a languorous pace, holding herself back from going faster so as to further excite him.

Finally, though, he made a move, growling lowly in the back of his throat as he turned her on her back and began to quicken the pace she had set. As she came, she raked her fingernails down his back, raising welts on him. He collapsed on top her, kissing her over and over as they struggled to regain their breath.

Time passed as they laid there, and finally she said, "I'm glad you're home, safe and sound. Why did you have to bring JJ home?"

"She wasn't up to driving home herself. The hospital gave her some pretty powerful painkillers."

"Why was she in the hospital?" A note of anxiety ran through her voice. "She wasn't hurt, was she?"

"The unsub managed to dislocate both her shoulders in preparation for his 'work'. Thank God we got there when we did." He shuddered a bit and Penelope held him all the tighter.

"And Serena?" she asked in a low voice, already feeling like she knew the answer.

"We were too late. Twelve young women lost their lives because we were too late to do anything."

"But you spared twelve other families from going through that horror as well."

He looked at her and then sighed. "Emily told you about the case, didn't she? That's why she had the information on Cramer so quickly." She nodded slightly. "I should have figured as much."

"She didn't tell me any of the details, though." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "I knew from her face, however, that it was an awful case. I think I'm glad I didn't know the details, to be honest."

Aaron nodded against her hand. "We should go visit JJ today, see how she feels."

"Oh, we're getting out of bed?"

"Well, we do have a son to take care of, as well. We can't let him fend for himself all day, who knows the mess he'd create." He kissed her nose lightly, threw off the sheet they were under and stood up, stretching. "Come on, slugabed."

She pouted and sat up, stretching herself, copying him. "You know what happens to pouters, don't you?" Penelope shook her head slowly, uncertain of what would come next. "I always told Jack that the tickle monster gets them." He lunged around the bed, hands extended, and came after her.

Penelope squealed a bit and made for the door, stopping when she realized she was naked. She froze in front of the door and tried to scrunch down, but his hands found her sides, tickling her until she was doubled over laughing. "Stop, Aaron, I'm up, I'll get dressed, and we'll go see JJ," she said through gasps for air. She made her way to the closet and pulled out her favorite blue and white polka-dotted dress and matching undergarments.

After they'd dressed, Penelope went to check on Jack. He was reading in his room, following the words with his finger. "Good morning, Jack."

"It's almost afternoon, Mama."

"That it is. Say, we're going to visit JJ for a bit. Are you all set to go?" He closed his book and nodded, slipping off the bed to come stand by her. Trustingly, he put his hand in her and they walked down to the living room where Aaron was waiting for them. "We're all set," she said and they went out to the car together.

The drive to JJ's place was shorter than she'd expected, still remembering how long it took from her old apartment. Aaron opened the door for her and she got out, giving him her hand. He tucked it into the crook of his elbow and led her up to the front door, Jack following behind them. Aaron knocked three steady times and waited. A few moments later, Will answered the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming by. She's resting in the living room right now. The meds have made her a little loopy." He ushered them in and showed them to the living room. Henry was on the floor playing with Duplos and Jack joined him. Penelope smiled, seeing them get along so warmed her heart.

"Penelope, what are you guys doing here?" JJ asked, her voice a little slurred.

"I heard that you'd gotten hurt on the field. Now I'm not the only one who's ridden in an ambulance while on the job," she replied, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"What about New York?"

"That doesn't count, Aaron was driving it."

"Oh, all right." JJ tried to laugh, but winced in pain instead. "Did not realize you move your shoulders when you laugh. I will have to keep that in mind."

"Do you need me to get anything?" Penelope immediately asked, looking concerned.

"You don't need to take care of me."

"Nonsense. You're my family, and family takes care of one another." JJ surprised her by starting to cry and she waved the men out of the room. "What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No, no. It's just, you always care about us, and we take that for granted, expecting you to always be there for us. Then when you needed us, we walked out on you." Gingerly, she reached up to wipe her eyes, wincing once more at the movement. Penelope reached out and wiped the other eye free of tears, smiling at the other woman.

"Oh, Jayje, it's something that happened, but you all were under such stress – "

"Please, don't make excuses for us. You and Rossi both said it – we're a family, we should treat one another better than we've treated you. How have you been, really?"

Penelope took a deep breath. "Day by day, things are getting better. I didn't have any nightmares last night, which was nice. Hopefully, that will continue tonight, but who knows. And you? How are you doing?"

"I hurt like Hell, but it could have been much worse. I don't think I'll ever get that smell out of my mind for as long as I live. How we can constantly find people out there worse than the last unsub still amazes me." JJ shuddered a bit and Penelope carefully rubbed her arm, trying not to jostle her.

They sat and chatted about trivial things that had happened in the last few months since they had seen each other, catching up on what they had missed. After an hour had passed, Will and Aaron rejoined them. "We have lunch ready in the dining room," Will said, helping JJ stand up. Aaron linked arms with Penelope and followed them out of the room, the boys running on ahead.

After lunch it was clear to Penelope that JJ was getting tired out from the medication. She tugged on Aaron's sleeve and discreetly motioned towards the door with her head. He nodded back and she turned to JJ. "We should get going. It was so nice to spend the afternoon with you."

"Thanks for coming over. We should do this again sometime soon." Penelope nodded and awkwardly stepped forward, both wanting and dreading to hug the other woman. JJ closed the distance between them and hugged Penelope as best she could. Hesitantly, Penelope returned the embrace. She desperately wanted everything to be normal again, but she could feel herself holding back and it made no sense. She'd been able to let Emily back in so quickly and Emily had done the worse thing.

* * *

She was quiet the entire drive home, her thoughts muddled as she tried to work through her reticence to let JJ back into her life. She still held fast to her ideal – that there were good people in the world, that everyone had something worthwhile inside, but for some reason there was still a wall between her and Jayje.

They had just gotten inside the house when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Penelope asked as she made her way to the front door. She glanced out the side window and saw someone standing there, but she didn't recognize them. She opened the door slowly, and the person turned, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Penelope Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"Sign here, please." He held out an electronic clipboard with one hand and she scrawled her name on the line. Then he handed her the flowers. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

He went to the truck and she carried the flowers inside. She set the vase down on the end table and looked for a card. "Aaron, honey, did you get me flowers?" she called out.

Aaron joined her in the hall. "No, I'm sorry I didn't. These are beautiful, though. Wasn't there a card?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see one. I wonder who sent them? I know they were for me, the delivery person said so/" Penelope sighed wistfully. "They are lovely. I'll just put them in the living room." She picked up the vase once more and carefully carried it into the other room.

Penelope sat on the sofa and Aaron took a seat next to her. "Do you want me to buy you flowers?"

"No. They wither too soon and are so expensive. Just keep me in clothes, shoes, and computers, and I'll be a happy Mrs. Hotchner."

"And children, too?" he softly asked, twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers.

"There's only one easy way to get those and Jack is up and will notice if we disappear. That will have to wait until tonight, my love." She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled suggestively. Aaron laughed lowly and pulled her close to him. She molded her body to his, pulling his arm around her shoulder to soak in his warmth. "Tonight cannot come soon enough."

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for them. Aaron was away on cases, and Emily kept calling Penelope to get the information they needed. Even without the technological abilities of the FBI, she was able to find what they needed quickly, much faster than Matt could.

They were on a case in Georgia when Emily called next. After Penelope had given her the information she'd found, she was about to let her go when Emily asked, "When are you going to return to the Bureau?"

Penelope stopped short, looking at her computer screen. "I don't know. I like being home, it's become comfortable."

"Well, we need you back, all of us."

"I wish I could truly believe that, Em. But you're the only one who calls. Do they really need me? Or am I just the red-headed stepchild of the family?"

"JJ and Morgan will come around, you just need to be around so that they have to interact with you. Please?"

"I'll think about it, Emily. Call me if you need anything else."

Emily put her phone back in her pocket and turned to see Rossi standing there. "Still can't convince her to come back full time?" he asked as they walked towards the team.

"No, she's still feeling left out by some of our team. The thing I still don't understand is how I'm so close to her once more. What happened?"

"You went to her and asked for forgiveness, didn't you?" Emily nodded. "Do you think the others have done that, ever?"

"They went to his funeral, didn't they?" she countered, unconsciously mimicking his question.

"They didn't stay long. Maybe she felt hurt by that. Who knows, Emily. Just keep doing what you're doing with her. The others will come around eventually. Now, let's get this information to the team." He patted her on the shoulder and she smiled gently, leaning slightly into him.

"So, what did you find out?" Aaron asked as they joined the others. Emily gave him a quick rundown of the information she'd been given and Morgan and Reid took off to follow up the lead.

"Hotch, how many weeks until she has to rejoin us? I'm tired of this song and dance routine."

"Nine, and I'm counting down as well. If you can convince her to come back sooner, I would appreciate it, Emily."

"I'll try again when we get back. Say, what color is your wife's hair right now?"

"It was red the morning we took off. It could have changed since then, though it's only been a few days."

"Great! I have a quick call to make. Excuse me." She turned from the group and pulled out her phone, dialing Penelope's number. "Hey, Penny!"

"What do you need now, Em?"

"You are the red-headed child of our team. Go take a look in your closest mirror."

"Oh, my goodness, Emily. You called me for that?"

"Of course. It's what friends are for."

"I'm so dying my hair tomorrow."

"No, don't. You're cute as a redhead. I just thought I'd try to cheer you up a little. Did it work?" Emily heard a small giggle escape from Penelope and smiled. "I think that proves I did. Have a great day."

"I will, my dove." Penelope hung up and Emily turned back to the others.

"What does her hair color have to do with the case?" JJ asked, looking quizzically at Emily.

"It's an inside joke. You wouldn't understand, Jayje." She saw the quick hurt look that passed over JJ's face. "Hey, maybe you can come with me when we get back to Quantico, and have a girl's night out. Kinda like old times, except we'll have to be home before her, since we'll have to work in the morning."

JJ smiled. "Yeah, she does have a pretty good thing going there, doesn't she? Do you mind if we take your wife out, Hotch?"

He shook his head. "She'd really like that, but you have to make sure she has a good time."

* * *

The case wrapped up pretty quickly, and soon they were home. They made it back early enough in the afternoon that by five, all their paperwork was finished and Emily was calling Penelope. "Hey, I'm picking you up in about half an hour. Do you want to go out to O'Donell's or Shane's Place?"

"O'Donell's sounds good for a change."

"Great, see you soon." Emily hung up and turned to JJ. "You ready to leave?" JJ nodded and they went up to Hotch's office. "We're heading out now. You should probably get home before us so you can look after Jack tonight."

He looked up from the file on his desk. "Is it that time already?" He glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrow. "Give me a ten minute lead, will you?" They nodded and he packed up his briefcase, stuffing files inside. They all left the office together and he hurried down the stairs, exiting the bullpen.

"So, where are we going?"

"Penny chose O'Donnell's. Who knows, maybe I'll pick up a cute Irish guy tonight."

"That you could. I'll help you keep on the lookout." She sighed. "Do you think she'll be all right with me tagging along? I mean, she came and visited me after North Dakota, but there was something that blocked us, and I don't know what. I know things can't go back to the way they were before, but you've managed to get beyond the whole mess."

Emily shrugged. "To be honest, I'm still working out how it all happened. Now, we should get going. Don't want to be too late." They walked out to Emily's car and she drove to the Hotchner home. Emily let the car idle while she went up to the door. As she raised her hand to knock, Penelope opened the door wearing a cute peasant blouse and ruffled polka dot skirt. "Ready to be fabulous, babe?"

"I was born ready, Em." She came outside and shut the door behind her, slinging her purse over her shoulder. She got in the car and then noticed JJ in the back seat. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming. This will be like our old times out." As Emily drove to O'Donnell's, she could feel an odd sense of tension fill the vehicle as they struggled to find something to talk about. By the time they got to the bar, Emily wanted to get out and get drunk.

She led the way inside and found a table in a more secluded section of the busy bar. She couldn't help but notice that JJ and Penelope out her in the middle of them and she sighed. "We're so not playing monkey in the middle all night, ladies. Play nice."

JJ gave her a look. "What?"

"You know what I mean. Grow a pair, will you?" she hissed, not wanting to upset Penny. "I'm going to get us the first round. And we're going hard and fast tonight, ladies." She stalked up to the bar and ordered three of the strongest shot she knew of, hoping that this would loosen them up, get them to talk. None too gently, she set the glasses down in front of them. "On the count of three, we slam these back."

The night remained much the same, with Penelope talking freely to Emily, while JJ watched them interact. Neither one noticed that Emily didn't touch her third drink, both intent on getting hammered. She found herself yawning about midnight and stood and stretched. "Well, ladies, I think we should call it a night. Let's head home." JJ stood, a bit unsteady on her feet. Penelope had to lean on Emily, the alcohol affecting her more than usual.

Somehow, they got back to the car and Emily helped Penelope into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. JJ staggered into the back and got her own belt buckled after several tries. Emily shook her head and got in, driving to JJ's first. The light was still on in the front room and Will came out to help his wife inside.

Penelope was half asleep by the time Emily pulled into her drive. Emily put the car in park and let it idle for a few moments. "Em," she said tiredly, and Emily looked over at her. "Thank you for trying. I'm coming back tomorrow, and I am going to have one hell of a hangover." She scratched her forehead lightly. "Just wake me up in a few hours, 'kay?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart, you're not falling asleep in my car. That hangover would be even worse then. Come on, get up. I'll help you inside." Emily got out and helped Penelope to the front door.

"Hey," Aaron said softly as he opened the door. "I see you brought her back in one piece."

"I try, Hotch. You'll want to make a strong pot of coffee in the morning. I'll see both of you tomorrow." She hugged Penelope quickly and turned to leave. Tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aaron, have you seen my bag?" Penelope asked, rubbing her throbbing head.

"I put it by my briefcase, love. Now, come drink another cup of coffee before we go. I've put two aspirin next to your mug."

She carefully walked into the kitchen, picking up the mug and aspirin. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

"Emily got you drunk and you decided to come back. If you don't want to make rash decisions, don't get drunk." He kissed her cheek and picked up his briefcase. "We have to get going before we're late. That wouldn't due on your first day back."

She nodded and followed him, picking up her bag on the way out. By the time they arrived at the building, she was shaking slightly from nerves. Aaron put his hand on the small of her back and she leaned into the touch, smiling. "You don't think Matt will mind my return, do you?"

"I think he'll be glad to see the back of us, honestly. You, my dear, are a tough act to follow once, let alone two times. There's nothing to worry about."

"Not from him, maybe. There's always JJ and Morgan, though. Not everything is fine there, yet." She sighed and looked up at him. "I guess I'll just have to muddle through." Aaron opened the door to the bullpen and she went in before him. Together, they went up to her office. Matt was already packing up the things that had made the place his own for the short time he was there. "How did you?"

"Agent Prentiss was here to see me earlier. It's not like her to be early, or at least this early. I'm so glad you're back, I'm ready for more normal hours." He smiled at her. "I tried not to mess with your system too much. It was so nice to run a Linux-based system. Maybe you could help me set my system up like that sometime?"

"Anytime, sugar. Thanks for taking care of my lambs, Matt."

"It was my pleasure, Penelope. I'm glad everything's worked out for you." He picked up his messenger bag and left the room, and Penelope took a seat in her chair, adjusting it back to her settings and then began to pull out her knickknacks, setting them up in their proper places.

She giggled slightly as she felt feathers brush her cheek, and she looked over to find Aaron holding a bright turquoise feather pen. "That's new! Did you get it for me?"

"No, I'm assuming Emily did. It was in your drawer when I opened it," he replied, handing it to her.

"Oh, that was so sweet of her." Penelope put it in her pen cup and then turned back to her system, logging back in for the first time in weeks. She looked at the time and then over at him. "You should probably get back to your office, babe. The day is about to start." She looked up and he bent down to kiss her. She sighed lightly and straightened his time, then watched him leave the room.

A few minutes later, she got her first call from a team out on a case. After exchanging pleasant greetings, she got to work finding the information they needed. A few minutes passed, and she was calling the team back, giving them what she had found out. She was busy running a trace on some records when someone knocked on her door. "Enter."

"Hey, Penelope, we're briefing a new case in the conference room," Emily said as she opened the door.

"All right, Em, give me a second." She got out her notebook and grabbed her new pen out of the cup. "Thanks for the awesome pen, by the way." She wiggled it at the other woman, smiling.

"I thought you'd like it. It's hard finding something you don't already have," she replied as they walked towards the room. Emily opened the door and they walked in, taking the open seats. JJ looked really tired as she looked at them. "We're all here now, Jayje. What's the case about?"

JJ pressed her remote and a picture of a young man came up on the screen. "This is Joshua Silverthorne. He went missing from his Maine home three weeks ago." She clicked to the next picture. "His body was found seven days later in the woods. His left ring finger and penis were removed and have not been recovered. One week later, Caleb Wilkinson was found with similar wounds in the same woods. And now a third body, Douglas Fales, has been found. The local police have no leads and have finally called us in."

Penelope furiously took notes, jotting down the names of the young men and their wounds. As JJ continued to fill them in, she wrote out a quick list of what she needed to look up as soon as she was back in her office.

"All right everyone, wheels up in thirty," Aaron said, wrapping up the meeting. He followed Penelope into her office. "So, we're off to Maine. I don't know how long this will take, it seems like we'll be starting from step one. I'll call Jessica from the plane and have her pick Jack up from school and bring him home by six. See you when we get back."

"I'll be waiting with bell on. Stay safe." She lifted her face and he kissed her gently before leaving the room. Penelope got to work, looking up the three victims, trying to find some common factor amongst them. It took her some time, but she finally found what she was looking for and, without thinking, dialed Morgan's number.

"So, I found something that might help you out."

"That so, Baby Girl?"

"Uh-huh. All three were on the same rowing team in high school, and in 1998, they, along with the rest of the team were accused of gang-raping a cheerleader at the homecoming dance. Since one of their fathers is a lawyer, they managed to get the charges dropped. Then, as now, slut shaming rears its ugly head. The cheerleader, Maggie Farley, dropped out of school a few weeks later and then killed herself when she found out she was pregnant. Her family moved to Hawaii three months later, and still live there, as far as I can tell. When I find out more, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Penelope."

"Oh, anytime, Sugar. Hotchner out." She hung up and went back to work looking into the Farley family. There had been two sons and another daughter, all younger than Maggie. One of the sons had died young as well, falling off a cliff into the ocean on a stormy day. The other son went into veterinary medicine and worked on the big island. The daughter, though, she was still a cipher to Penelope. She had gotten married shortly after entering college and then they'd fallen off the map.

While she ran a search for the pair, she began working on her other teams' needs. After a few hours, she went to get lunch and then she refilled her mug, going back to work. Just before she was about to leave, a flashing box popped up on her main monitor. She clicked on it and brought up the answer to her search. Hurriedly, she called Aaron. "Hey, I think you're looking for Maggie's sister, Megan. She and her husband relocated to Maine late last year. I'm sending the address to you phone now. I hope this helps you."

"I'm sure it will. Have a good night."

"You too, I'll be putting Jack to bed about nine if you want to talk to him. But if you need to go bring them in," she sighed, staring at her screen. "If it's easier, just call in the morning. Love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up and she picked up her bag, slipping her phone inside the front pocket. The drive home was pleasant and she turned on the radio, listening to the local jazz station. Somehow, it just felt like a jazz night to her. She pulled into the drive just a few minutes before Jessica turned in. Jack got out of the car and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, buddy, how was school today?" she asked as they walked inside, waving to Jessica as she left.

"Good. I'm first in the reading contest right now, and I don't think anyone will catch up to me. Thanks for letting me read to you every night, Mama."

"Anytime, baby." She locked the door and set her bag down, pulling out her phone to let it charge. "So, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jessica made ravioli tonight."

"Ah. Do you have any homework?"

"A little."

"Okay, you can work on it while I make something to eat." They went into the kitchen and he got out his bookwork while Penelope made up some soup. She sat down across from him, and helped him with some of the math problems he was getting stuck on. After she put the dishes in the washer, she sent him up to take a shower. HE came back down, carrying a new book, twenty minutes later. Jack had just snuggled up to her when the home phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

As Penelope listened, Jack carried on an animated conversation with Aaron, telling him about his day. They talked for about fifteen minutes before he handed the phone over to her. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"You sound tired."

"We can't find them, Penny. The address you gave us, well, someone lives there, but if it's Megan and her husband is anyone's guess. There's no car in the drive, and at least a week's worth of newspapers piled on the stoop. We're at a dead end."

"I don't know what else to search for, Aaron. Can you think of anything I might have overlooked?"

She heard him exhale loudly. "No. I've been racking my brain about that as well. We'll keep an eye on the house. How many others were accused?"

"A total of five others. I sent you their addresses as well, earlier."

"We'll start there tomorrow. Thanks, love."

"Any time, my heart, any time. See you soon, I hope."

"Can't be soon enough. Oh, and Hotchner out?"

"Sounds good to me. Hotchner out." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Jack, who set in on the cradle. "So, let's get a little reading done, shall we?" He nodded and curled up next to her, opening the book and beginning to read aloud. As she listened, she could hear him get more and more sleepy, yawning between words the longer he read. "All right, Jack. You need to get to sleep. Can't have you drifting off during class after all," she said as she too the book from his hands, marking his spot.

Jack nodded and padded off to bed. Penelope set the book on the coffee table and made her way upstairs. After showering, she climbed into bed, grabbing Aaron's pillow and holding it close to her chest. She could feel her stomach begin to roil a bit and wondered if she had eaten something that had disagreed with her. She swallowed a few times, and went to sleep, hoping the rest would cure her ills.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I have to cut this short, I've sent the info to your phone. Call me if you need anything else." Penelope hung up and ran out of her office, heading for the nearest bathroom. She bent over the first open toilet, losing her breakfast and most of last night's dinner.

"Hey, Penelope, are you feeling okay?"

"Jayje, could you get me a glass of water to wash my mouth out with?" she asked as she hung her head over the toilet, trying to stop the heaving of her stomach. She gratefully accepted the cup JJ handed her and drank down the water, breathing deeply. She stood up, holding onto the side of the stall.

"Eat the wrong thing this morning?"

"I think so. That or I might be coming down with something, I haven't felt well since you all came back from Maine. I hope I don't get anyone else sick."

"Ah, we have strong constitutions here," JJ said as she brushed the hair back from Penelope's face, gently wiping away the sweat and ick with a damp towel. "Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I should have apologized before now, I just didn't. I, well, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, my sweet friend." Suddenly, Penelope found herself crying, and she didn't know why. JJ opened her arms and Penelope fell into them, holding onto her tightly as she cried. After a few minutes, her tears dried up and they broke apart. "Thanks, Jayje, I feel so much better."

"I do too, Penny. Let's get you back to your office." JJ opened the door and stopped short. "Oh, hello, Director Strauss."

"Hello, Agent Jareau. Penelope, I was just talking to Agent Prentiss and she mentioned you had run out a little bit ago. Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine now, Erin. But thank you for looking in on me. It's probably just something I ate this morning anyway." She scrunched her face up as another wave of nausea hit her, and breathed slowly and deeply, trying to control her body. After a few moments, the feeling passed and she opened her eyes to see both Erin and JJ looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"You are going back to your office and resting on your couch. I'll let Aaron know both of you are to leave at five today. Is that clear?" Penelope nodded. "Agent Jareau, help her back to her office and make sure she listens to my directions." JJ nodded as well and took Penelope's arm, letting Penelope lean on her. Emily looked at them as the reentered the bullpen, and followed them up to Penelope's office.

"Hey, do you need anything?" she asked as Penelope reclined on the sofa.

"My pride back, for starters. I just know Erin will come in later to make sure I'm not doing anything too strenuous. But I suppose you can grab my laptop so I can work from here."

"Yeah, she was kind of mother hen with you," JJ said as she opened the file cabinet drawer that contained the blanket Penelope always kept on hand if she had to pull an all-nighter.

Emily was just handing her the laptop when Aaron and Reid came into the office. "Are you okay? Strauss just came into my office and said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine now, really. You all don't have to check up on me, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Hey, hey, is this party in Penelope's office?" Morgan asked as he and Rossi joined the others. Penelope just sighed and threw up her hands, waving them away from her.

"Okay, enough! Everyone out! Finish your reports or whatever you're doing on your down day. I still have work to do and can't do it while you lot are crowded in here hovering over me. The stomach flu is not a life or death situation, I promise and if I feel worse, I'll get one of you. Please, just let me do my work."

One by one, they left, until it was only JJ and her in the room. "Do you mind if I bring some cases in here and work for a while? I'm allowed to worry about you, after all."

"That would be fine. I just don't want it party central in here."

* * *

They worked quietly until five, when Aaron came and got Penelope. "Lights out in here, I have to get my wife home now."

"Take care of her. I know she started feeling better later in the afternoon, but the flu is nothing to mess around with. Try to get some sleep tonight," JJ said as she rubbed Penelope's shoulder. "It's been far too easy to get used to you being back in the office."

"Yes, Mother," she said, sticking out her tongue at JJ. She picked up her bag and followed Aaron out into the bullpen. Morgan looked up from his desk and started to smile at her, but broke off eye contact before she could smile back. Sighing, she leaned into Aaron, welcoming his arm around her waist.

The next day, JJ had a case for the team and by noon they were flying out to Utah. Penelope still wasn't feeling the greatest, but it seemed like the worst of the nausea had passed her by. She had just gotten some information for them when the upset stomach feeling came back full force. Once more, she fought off the notion that she had to throw up by breathing deeply and slowly, telling herself that it would pass.

She called up Morgan, determined to interact with him once more. She needed her best friend back. "Hey Morgan, I got that information for you."

"You're still not feeling well, are you, Sweetheart?"

"That obvious?"

"You just sound tired. Make sure you take care of yourself, all right? It's been nice seeing your smiling face in the office once more." Penelope could hear the hesitancy in his voice, as if he were not certain how his words would be received.

"Oh, Baby, thanks for caring. Now, go out and catch that bad guy for me, okay?"

He breathed out into the phone and then spoke once more. "I'll try, Darlin'. Talk to you soon."

"Great. Hotchner out."

She sat back in the chair, rocking it gently as she stared at her screen. The roiling in her stomach came roaring back and she knew she couldn't fight it back this time. She got up and hurried to the bathroom, once more losing the contents of her stomach. As she stood up, she brushed her hair back and made her way to the sinks. She turned the water on and splashed it on her face, then cupped some in her hand, using it to rinse out her mouth.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what was wrong with her. She had these passing bouts of nausea, but they never lasted long, passing almost as soon as she had thrown up. Sighing, she left the bathroom, stopping to grab some water before she went back to her office.

Penelope sat down and began to look up possible reasons for her intermittent nausea. The first website that came up mentioned the one thing she couldn't really believe. Yet, the symptoms fit, and she had to be certain. Once the day had finished, she stopped by a drug store before going home.

The bag sat on the counter as she made supper for Jack and herself. "So, did you learn anything fun at school today?" she asked, trying to take her mind off what she was going to do later that evening, once Jack was sleeping.

"Uh-huh. Miss Cooper taught us how to make a baking soda volcano. It went everywhere! Oh, it was so cool. Do you think we could do it here when Daddy gets home? Please?"

Penelope looked at Jack and smiled. "I think we could probably do that. How far up in the air did the lava go?"

"At least ten feet! Some of it splattered on the kids closest to the volcano, but I stood back. I didn't want to get my clothes dirty."

"I'm turning you into a little fashionisto, aren't I? It's okay to get dirty sometimes, I promise. Even I spill every once in a while." Penelope served the food and they ate while Jack continued to fill her in on his day. He finished up some math problems while she filled the dishwasher. The moment he finished, he tugged on Penelope's arm, leading her into the living room. He grabbed his book off the coffee table and opened it to where they'd left off.

They read together for about an hour before she sent him up to bed. After another half hour had passed, she went up to check on him, relieved to find him asleep. She went in and pulled the covers up around his shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. She watched him smile in his sleep and couldn't help but return the sweet smile.

Penelope turned from the room, shutting the door quietly. Then she went downstairs and pulled out the two pregnancy tests she'd bought. She went into the bathroom and opened the boxes, taking them out and setting them on the counter next to the toilet. Hastily, she took both of them and waited the few minutes for her answer to come.

Penelope couldn't help but burst into tears as she read the results of the tests. Both told her the same thing – she and Aaron were going to have another chance at parenthood. Looking at her watch, she figured it would be about 6:30, Utah time, and the team might be in the thick of things. Rather than disturb Aaron, she decided to call Erin.

"Penelope? Is everything okay? You're not feeling worse, are you?" Erin asked as she answered the phone.

"No, nothing like that. In fact, I think everything is going to be so wonderful. However, you have to promise not to treat me like I'm a porcelain doll, all right?"

"The most I can promise is to try. So, what is your news?"

"I'm pregnant! That's why I've been getting sick to my stomach almost every day."

"That's wonderful news, Penny, such wonderful news. We'll work out a plan for your mat leave in a few days when Aaron and the team return. Have you told him yet?"

"I wanted to wait until morning. Nighttime is usually so hectic for them. Do you think that wise?"

"If it's what you feel best, then yes. I'm certain he'll be overjoyed when he hears the news. Congratulations, my dear, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Erin; I just had to tell someone right away. Have a good night."

"Be good, Penelope," she responded as she hung up the phone. It still warmed Penelope's heart that she remembered the sign of affection they had developed while she had been in the hospital, something that Erin told all her children as well, when she was leaving them for the day. It was always nice to feel loved.

She went up to their room and stripped down to her underwear, looking at herself in the mirror. There was really no indication yet of the new life growing inside her, but she knew that would soon change. She put her hands on her stomach, bending her head down to look. "Soon, you'll be here, little one, and I cannot wait to meet you. But Mama wants you to incubate in there the entire time, okay? Don't get too excited to see us and come early." Penelope put her pajamas on and crawled into bed, falling asleep as she held her stomach.

* * *

Morning came and Jack came in her room to wake her up. "Mama, you've slept through your alarm. You need to get up now." Blearily she opened her eyes and looked into Jack's smiling face. She tried to smile back as she reached for her glasses. As she put them on, she looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

"Oh, Baby, please tell me you're already dressed."

"Yup."

"Wonderful. Go downstairs and grab something you can eat in the car while I drive. I'll be down in just a few minutes, okay?" He nodded and left the room, while she got up and found something easy to wear. She pulled on a pair of knee-highs, stepped into a pair of shoes and slipped into a dress. Shoving a matching headband in her hair, she went downstairs, grabbed her cell phone and bag, and herded Jack out to the car. He ate a Pop-Tart while she drove to his school, dropping him off with just minutes to spare. Then she raced to work, hoping she would get there on time.

Penelope sat down in front of her desk at one minute to nine. She exhaled in relief and brought up her systems. While they were warming up, she went and made herself some tea. It was at that moment her cell began to ring.

Aaron found himself getting up earlier than normal that morning, still used to his home time. He went down into the lobby and grabbed a cup of coffee from the continental breakfast bar. He took a seat in one of the chairs there and drank his coffee. About halfway through the cup, he checked to see what time it would be back home. Seeing that Penelope would be at work by now, he pulled out his phone and dialed her. "Hey, Penny, how are you this morning?"

"Behind. I woke up late, slept right through my alarm, and Jack had to come wake me up. But I'm really glad you called. I got some absolutely wonderful news last night. Put me on Face Time, will you?"

He held the phone away from him, doing as instructed, and soon saw her jubilant smile. "Penelope, just what are you going to tell me that could possibly make you so happy?"

"Well, when you get home, we have to see Erin to work out my mat leave and then we'll have to think about names."

"Names for what?" he asked, missing her comment about maternity leave.

She shook her head, still smiling widely. "Not a what, a who."

Sudden comprehension dawned on his face, and his smile grew to match hers. "Penelope, are you telling me you're going to have a baby?" She nodded, biting her lip as quick tears pricked her eyes. "Oh, honey. I can't wait to get home now, and see you."

"And I can't wait to see you," she said as she looked over his shoulder, nodding slightly. He turned and saw Emily standing there, a bright smile on her face. He waved her over and she sat on the arm of the chair, giggling slightly as she looked at Penelope. "Hey, Ems, don't tell anyone else yet, okay? I want to wait until I hit the first trimester before I go spreading the new, especially after…" Her voice trailed off, a tinge of sadness creeping into her smile. Emily nodded and put her hand over her heart.

"I promise, Penelope. This news is safe with me."

"Thank you. Now, I should get back to work. Anything you need me to look for for you, to give you a head start this morning?" She picked up a pen, ready to take notes.

"No, we're giving the profile to the police this morning and then heading out. One of us will call you from the road if there's anything we need. Take it easy today, all right?"

"Yes, Aaron. Hope to see you soon. Love ya."

"Love you, too." He hung up the phone and was startled when Emily wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "Uh, Prentiss?"

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"I'm excited, too, but we have to keep this on the down low, remember?"

"Oh, right." She let go of him and stood up, getting her own cup of coffee. "So, it's going to be really hard to concentrate the rest of the day, you know that, right?"

"We're professionals, Prentiss. Use your compartmentalization skills to their utmost until we're home. Then you can take her out to celebrate."

"Just between the two of us, kid glove treatment?"

"Agreed. Only do not let her know that. She'll never let me hear the end of it if she found out." Emily nodded and sat down in the chair next to him. Soon, the rest of the team joined them in the lobby and their day began in earnest.


	15. Chapter 15

The plane had barely touched down on the tarmac when Emily was up on her feet, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Prentiss, we can't go anywhere until the pilot finishes taxiing. Sit down and relax for a few more minutes, will ya?"

"Morgan, home is calling me hard today, all right?" she said as she leaned against the wall. The wait began to get to her and she tapped her foot anxiously. Finally, the pilot stopped and opened the door. Emily ran down the steps and got into her car, driving back to the BAU building as fast as she could.

After getting through the security checkpoints, she took the stairs, going up them two at a time until she was on their floor. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself as she pulled open the door and stepped into the bullpen. As she walked past her desk, she set her bag on her chair, then continued up to Penelope's office. Knocking twice, she opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind her.

Penelope turned, a smile on her lips. "Hey, A – oh, hi, Emily."

"Hi, Penny. Do you have any idea how hard it's been not to say anything? I mean, it's only been two days, but still, I never thought it would be this difficult to keep a secret."

"I know, I've wanted to tell the others, too. My first appointment is next week, and my doctor will determine how far along I am. Is it wrong to feel this happy this soon?"

"No. You deserve happiness, everyone does. Now get up, you're coming with me and we're going out, my treat."

"All right, um, do you have any place in mind?"

"Let's go where the wind takes us, sound good?"

Penelope nodded and grabbed her purse, following Emily out the door. The rest of the team was settling in the bullpen as they emerged, and she smiled at Aaron. He came up to them, taking Penelope's hand in his. "You're back," she said softly.

"That I am. I'll see you at home later tonight, okay? Have a good time with Emily, and don't keep her out too late. I'm sure Jack will want to read to you tonight before he goes to sleep." She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Ah, quit being such a wet hen, Hotch. We were born to tear up the town." Emily smirked and made for the exit.

"Until tonight, ma chroí," she whispered, following Emily out. They rode down the elevator to the parking garage and Emily got into her car. Penelope got in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Oh, actually, can we go to this cute little café I noticed the other day?"

"Sure. What's it called?"

"The Neon Zebra. I'll give you directions." After finding a parking spot, they waited for a table. The place was quite busy and they had to wait twenty minutes for a place to sit. While they waited, they continued to chat. "So, does anyone suspect anything?"

"No, though Morgan did keep giving me weird looks. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the most inopportune times, and he always caught me. He just sees too much at times."

"Okay, this is going to sound out of left field, but have you ever thought about going out with him? You guys share quite a few interests, and all."

Emily gave her a quick double-take. "Really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Penelope nodded. "Uh-huh. You never know unless you try, and besides, everyone deserves to be happy. Though I don't want to seem like a total Emma, trying to set my friends up. I just want everyone to be as jubilant as I am right now. I love you all so much, you know."

The hostess showed them to a table in one of the corners of the room and gave them menus. Penelope soon found what she wanted and set the menu aside, waiting for Emily to make up her mind. The waitress took their order and brought them a basket of long, thin, breadsticks. Emily took one and pointed it at Penelope. "So, Penny, where do you suggest we go for our first date, if I were to ask him out?"

"Anywhere. Dinner, drinks, a movie. So, changing the subject here, was this case a little easier than the last?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Aaron didn't call home as often as he usually does, which means the case was going well." She sighed, twirling a breadstick between her fingers.

"What is it?"

"So, I made Erin promise and now, I'm going to ask you to promise that you won't treat me any differently. This pregnancy is wonderful, a blessing from God, but if you act like I'm made of spun glass the team will figure out something long before I'm ready to say anything."

"As long as you take it easy, I'll try to act like everything is normal."

"Deal." Their food came shortly thereafter and they ate slowly, lingering over the food as they talked about what was happening in their lives. Both declined desert, and Emily paid the bill before Penelope could begin to get her purse out. "Hey!"

"I said it was my treat. Now, let me get you home to your husband and son. I'm sure Jack will be overjoyed to know that he's going to be a brother again."

Penelope frowned a little. "That's something I hadn't thought of," she said as she stood. "He was so devastated when Mark died. How will he react to this, Em?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you'll be there for him one hundred percent, and so will Hotch. You are a family, and this will bring you closer together."

The ride to the Hotchner residence was relatively silent, with a local radio station playing softly in the background. Penelope stared out the window, trying to stifle her yawns. "Thanks for running me home, Emily."

"No problem." Emily leaned over and gave Penelope a quick hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Penelope got out and the moment she stepped foot on the porch, the door opened and Jack flew out. He waved at Emily as she back out of the drive, then he hugged Penelope tightly. "Hey buddy. I tried not to stay out too late. Are you ready to read with me?"

"Kind of. Dad said you had some news for me, first."

She looked down at Jack. "I guess I do. Let's go inside, though." He took her hand and led her into the living room, where Aaron sat, waiting for them. She took a seat next to him and pulled Jack between them. "So, you're not going to be an only anymore. I'm going to have a baby."

"You don't look pregnant."

"I don't know how far along I am. I go see the doctor next Wednesday and she'll tell us more then. Would you like to come with us to see what's going on?" He nodded and placed his head against her shoulder, smiling up at her. "Now, how about that book?" Aaron handed it to Jack and he read to them for a little while before Aaron sent him up to bed.

"What if I'm off on a case Wednesday?"

She shrugged slightly. "Then I'll just take Jack with me. Besides, you saw me through Mark's prenatal development, if you miss a few appointments this time it will be okay, I promise. Catching the bad guys is one of our top priorities, babe. As long as you're there for the delivery, I won't expect anything more."

Aaron kissed her gently. "I love you."

"And I, you. Now this soon to be mama needs to get to sleep. She is exhausted." She stood and held out her hand, looking expectantly at him. He took her hand and they went up to their bedroom. As he shut the door, she began to take off her clothes, putting them in the basket. She stood before him in just her bra and panties. "You know, I should have known something was up – my bras haven't been fitting quite right already."

"That's really the only noticeable change, isn't it? Well, that and you stomach does look a touch more rounded," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him.

Penelope rested her head against his chest. "I kind of want a girl this time."

"As long as it's healthy, I'll be happy with whatever it is," he said as he led her over to the bed. "Is it usual for you to get this tired?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't this tired with Mark. But we've been through a lot since then, so that could contribute to the exhaustion. I'll start making a list of questions to ask the doctor when we see her." Penelope stretched as Aaron unhooked her bra, throwing it in the basket with the rest of the clothing. She sat on the bed as he went and grabbed them some pajamas. She pulled on the short nightgown and then crawled beneath the covers, barely able to stay awake long enough to snuggle close to Aaron.

* * *

Wednesday morning came and Aaron was out on a case. Fortuitously, the case was close to home, so he was able to duck out a little early for the day, letting Rossi lead the profile meeting with the police. He drove to Jack's school first and picked him up, then swung by and picked Penelope up. She quickly put in the address for the OB/GYN into the GPS and he drove, listening to Penelope and Jack chatter as he made out the directions spoken by the device.

They arrived twenty minutes early for her appointment, and while she filled out the paperwork, he and Jack looked at the fish swimming about in the huge wall tank. From the corner of his eye, he saw Penelope turn the clipboard in and then join them. He slipped an arm around her waist, and she rested against him.

"So, are they going to do an ultrasound today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to see what's going on in there, make sure she's developing normally."

"Or he."

"Or he." She turned around and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her ankles. She opened her purse and pulled out her knitting. "Here, hold my yarn," she said, thrusting a bright green skein at him. He sat and pulled out a line of yarn, keeping the skein in one hand. As he watched, she knitted quickly, counting under her breath as she made what looked like a complicated pattern.

"Penelope Hotchner?" the nurse called several minutes later. Penelope stood and he followed suit, still holding the yarn. She took it from him and shoved it back into her purse. Together, they followed the nurse back into an exam room and she handed Penelope a gown. "Would you like to do the ultrasound now or later?"

"Later, I think. We have a few questions for the doctor first."

"Of course. I'll send Dr. Zyuddyk right in." She left the room and Penelope sat on the exam table while he and Jack sat in the provided chairs. After a few minutes more, a short woman bustled in, holding out her hand to Penelope first, then Jack, then him.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you at such a wonderful time in your life. Now, you told me over the phone that you had taken two pregnancy tests and they both came back positive, correct?"

"Yes. And I've had other symptoms. This isn't my first pregnancy, but I didn't recognize them right away."

"Well, you're not really showing you, so you're not too far along. How pregnant do you think you are?"

"Maybe nine or ten weeks. I'm starting to get a small bump and that's when I started showing when I was pregnant with Mark."

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted, tugging on Dr. Zyuddyk's coat.

"Yes, dear?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"Can you make certain that my baby brother or sister grows right and doesn't want to come meet us too soon? I know they'd be with Jesus, but I'd rather get to know them first."

Penelope looked over at Aaron, her eyes filling with tears, and he tried to smile at her, but found his eyes watering as well. Dr. Zyuddyk looked between the two of them as if trying to assess what to say to Jack. "I will do everything in my power to make certain that everything goes exactly as it should. Will you promise to look after your mom and make sure she doesn't do too much?" Jack nodded solemnly. "Wonderful. Then, between the two of us, we'll take the best care of her, all right?"

"Yes."

"Now, how would you like to see what your sibling look like?" Jack smiled excitedly and nodded rapidly. "Okay, we need to give your mom some privacy while she changes and then we'll take a look-see. Follow me, and I'll show you some pictures of what other babies have looked like." She held out her hand and he willingly took it, following her outside.

Aaron held out the gown as Penelope undressed. She took the gown and put it on, letting him tie the ribbons to hold it shut. He stood next to her as she sat once more on the exam table. "I don't think I've seen this early an ultrasound before, Penny. I missed Jack's first one while on a case and Mark was further along when we had the first one for him. I wonder how different things will look?"

She shrugged slightly. "More alien-like, actually. I looked up fetal development pictures when I found out about Mark. Dude, be prepared for things to look a little odd. I hope this doesn't scar Jack."

Just then, Jack came running back in the room. "Mom, Dad, Dr. Zyuddyk showed me the coolest pictures! Babies look so weird when they first start out!" He stood next to his father and grinned. "And now we get to see what our baby looks like!"

Dr. Zyuddyk handed Penelope a blanket and had her lie back on the exam table. Penelope pulled the covering up to just under her belly and then pulled up her gown. The doctor rubbed the gel on her stomach and Penelope gasped a little at the coldness. Then the doctor pulled out the wand that would show them what was going on inside. "So, this is the monitor where the picture will show up. I'll point out the head and other features that have developed. You'll be able to see the heartbeat as well." She placed the wand on Penelope's stomach and moved it around until the picture showed up.

"There's the head, and well, now, double congratulations are in order here."

"What?"

"You're having twins. There's the other head." She pointed out the second head and traced the curve of the spine.

"Two babies?" Jack asked, grinning. "Really and truly?"

"Really and truly," Dr. Zyuddyk replied as she wiped Penelope's belly clean of goo. "Now, you'll have to take things a little more slowly, though not so much as to go on total bed rest at the moment. You will notice the changes in your body happening more rapidly, since there is an extra life in there. Here's a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and I'll want you to come back in four weeks to see me."

"And how far along am I?"

"About seven weeks, which puts your due date, if you carry to term, at July seventeenth. Since these are twins, there is always the chance that you'll deliver a little early, so you could have them as early as the end of June."

"How do I make sure they stay in there the entire time? I do not want to see these babies come early."

"Make certain to rest enough, don't do anything too strenuous. If you can, start your maternity leave two weeks to a month before your due date and keep your feet up as much as possible. Drink plenty of water, eat right, those sort of things. Try not to get into too many stressful situations. I know you line of work brings about stress, but try to relax at the office, to focus on other things when it gets to be too much."

"Just what I thought, the kid glove treatment. Great, now the entire team is going to hover over me." She pursed her lips slightly as she took the prescription slip from Dr. Zyuddyk, and handed it to Aaron. "All right, four weeks from now. Thank you, doctor."

She left the room and Aaron had Jack turn while Penelope shimmied back into her dress. They walked out to the reception desk where Penelope made her next appointment. They then went out to the car and while he drove, Penelope pulled out her phone. "Who are you going to call?"

"Erin. I have to let her know about what the doctor said, so that we can set up when my maternity leave will begin." She dialed the number and he listened to her side of the conversation. "Hi, yeah, we just finished at the doctor's. She wants me to go on maternity leave two weeks to a month before my due date. About thirty three weeks from now, she figured July seventeenth. She also said I need to take things a little easier than normal, what with my history and that there are two. Yeah, twins. No, two or three weeks early would be fine, and I'd still work from home. Yes, I'm certain, Erin. Everything will go perfectly this time, but no kid gloves, okay? Fine, I promise. I will. Talk to you later."

"So?"

"My maternity leave begin June first, though I'll be doing consulting work from home. These next few months, I'm going to be living in a fish bowl, aren't I?"

"We did the same to JJ. It comes with the territory; we take care of our own," he responded, reaching out to clasp her hand. She looked over at him and smiled before yawning.

"Okay, so I'm thinking about adding in a nap to my daily routine. This is so ridiculous," she said as he pulled into the driveway. "Oh, what's Emily doing here?"

"I don't know," he said as he opened the garage door and parked.

Penelope got out and made her way over to where Emily was sitting. "Hi. I thought you would still be at work."

"I got out a little early. Brought supper for us as well, hope you don't mind."

"If I don't have to cook, that is a good thing. Come on in." Emily picked up the bags and followed her inside. "Put them down in the kitchen. Jack, will you set the table, please?" He came in and got to work, setting out plates and everything else they would need while she and Emily put the food she'd brought onto serving plates and bowls.

"So, how'd it go today?" Emily asked, looking pointedly at Penelope's stomach.

"It went really well. I'm about seven weeks along, so only a few more to go before they're ready to come out."

"And when can you find out what you're, wait a minute – they?"

Penelope nodded, a wide smile spreading over her face. "We're having twins. And I won't know what sex they are until about twenty weeks, if they cooperate during the ultrasound."

"I still can't say anything to anyone at the office, can I?"

"Nope. Five more weeks until that happens, Em. Especially since there are twins."

"Things get that much riskier?"

"Considering what happened with my first pregnancy, I'm assuming yes. I just don't want to take any chances."

"Which means she's not going out on the field with us until the babies are born. And no, you cannot get me to change my mind on this, Penny. I don't want to take chances, either," Aaron said as he joined them in the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over, Emily."

"You're just glad that I brought food with me."

"Of course," he replied, an easy smile on his face as he took the food from Penelope's hands and moved it to the table. "Did anything new happen with the case?"

"Not really. The unsub's lying low and not giving us any new information to work with. There wouldn't even be something new to search for in your databases, Pen."

"He has to make a move sometime, and we'll be ready for him, after all, aren't we the best at what we do?" Penelope asked as she set the last plate of food down and took a seat.

"Of course we are," Emily and Aaron said at the same time, and they all burst out into laughter.

* * *

"Today's the day, right? If I let things slip today, you won't kill me?" Emily asked excitedly as she slipped inside Penelope's office, leaving the door open slightly.

"I'm sure they're already guessing, Em. Look at me."

"You look fine, and not the least bit pregnant unless someone knew you were. And no, no one suspects anything yet. Aaron and I have been keeping them from dancing around that subject. How'd your appointment go?"

"Great. They're growing right on pace and everything looks normal. They still look like little aliens, though. I think it's 'cause there are two in there that they still look weird to me." She touched her stomach lightly. "I won't feel them yet for a few more weeks, though Dr. Zyuddyk thinks I'll feel them sooner since they're twins. Less room plus extra baby equals more baby kicks."

"This is going to sound weird, but when you start to feel them move, may I feel? I thought I'd ask before I did. Some women are kind of touchy about that."

"Of course you can. It's just strangers that will lose a hand if they try it."

Emily laughed and patted Penelope on the shoulder. Soon, Penelope joined in, throwing her head back in glee.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked as she entered the room.

"Just a joke Emily told me, Jayje. What's up?"

"A new case just came up in Oregon. From the looks of things, we're going to have to all go out there. The unsub left behind some heavily encrypted files that no one can break into."

Penelope and Emily shared a look. "We'll have to see what Aaron thinks is best, JJ. Now might not be the best time for me to travel."

"What? You've always come with us when we've needed you. Come on, though, I need to get the team briefed." They stood and followed her out of the room. Emily walked next to Penelope and gently rubbed her shoulder. The last ones in, they sat in the chairs closest to the door. JJ showed the latest crime scene photographs and Penelope found herself wincing and shielding her stomach with one hand as she took notes with the other.

"And that's why we need to have Penelope with us on this case."

"Absolutely not, Agent Jareau. I need her assistance here on a most pressing matter. Overnight the hard drive back to her office and maintain contact via the computer uplink."

"Director Strauss, that just won't –"

"Be a problem, will it?" Strauss stared JJ down until the other woman nodded. "Excellent. Ms. Hotchner?" Penelope stood and followed after her into the hall.

"How did you?"

"Your husband texted me. And you're welcome. I take it you're not ready to tell the rest of your team yet?"

"Kind of. Emily's chomping at the bit to let everyone know and I want to say something, truly I do, but I don't want to jinx anything nor do I want to be in a fish bowl."

"It's your decision to make, but I would tell them soon, lest they figure it out for themselves." She looked down at Penelope's stomach and then back up at her. "Twins tend to show a lot faster, I looked it up."

"Who's having twins?" Reid asked as he stepped inside Penelope's office.

Both women turned to look at him. Penelope sighed, knowing that the time had come. "I am, Reid."

"I wondered if you were pregnant. I just didn't want to say anything."

"Wait, how did you figure it out?"

"Your face is filling out, plus the sickness that was coming at around the same time every day. Frankly, I'm surprised JJ hasn't figured it out yet. She's been pregnant before. Anyway, Hotch wanted me to drop this off before we left. We're going to the airstrip now. So, um, congratulations! Twins, wow."

"Yeah, so that's three of our kids now that you have to help me get into Cal Tech."

"No problem." He reached out and gave her a gentle hug. "I'll try to keep this quiet until we get home."

"Emily knows already, so you can talk to her about it. Actually, you know what? Please don't say anything to the others. I want to tell Derek myself. He deserves to hear it from me this time."

"Of course. See you in a few." Reid left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I know your team will take care of you, my dear. Just let them. It's something that took me years to learn. Now, have a nice day, and be good."

"Thanks Erin, I will." Penelope sat in front of her computer and opened her hand to see what Reid had given her. She smiled as she looked at the double pearl ring, then she slipped it on her right ring finger. It fit perfectly, just as she knew it would. She never heard Erin leave as she began to focus on her work.

* * *

"Reid said you wanted to see me once we were home. Here I am. What did you need?"

Penelope turned to look at Morgan, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. "Please, sit, Derek. I have some news to tell you. Aaron and I are going to be parents again come July. We're having twins."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She bit her lip as she thought of what to say next. "It's why I couldn't go with you to Oregon, even though I wanted to. My doctor doesn't want me to take too many risks, like flying. My first pregnancy didn't end up all that well, you know."

"I know. And that's my fault."

"What? Derek, no, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I let you get shot and that ended up costing Mark his life."

"Oh, Baby, is that why you've been so distant? I never blamed you for what happened; I was just so hurt when you pushed me away. I wish you could have been there with me."

"I wish I could have as well." He started to cry a little and she leaned in to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, resting against him. He reached out and pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin. "So, twins, huh?" he asked after he had regained his composure.

"Twice as many to love," she replied. "Though I might end up looking like a blimp by the time I hit forty weeks. You saw how I looked with Mark."

"Baby Girl, you looked nothing short of gorgeous. Pregnancy suits you, it really does. Uh, can I be one of their godfathers this time?"

"Sure," she easily answered. "You know, Derek?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down into her upturned face.

"I still love you. I guess I just wasn't meant to be in love with you. In another lifetime, we might not have been ships passing in the night. I do hope you find the one meant just for you."

"And I'll never stop loving you, I promise. I'm going to look after those children, just like I should have looked after you."

"Did I ever show you the pictures they took of us at the hospital? It's really eerie how much we did look like a family. Mark had Aaron's dark hair, and Erin's a blonde, like me, so it was really lovely. If only the doctor really knew how we were connected."

"I'd like to see them. Hotch showed me some of the videos that Rossi took. Was he really that tiny?"

"Yes." She got up and pulled out the digital photo frame from her bag, handing it to him as she took a seat next to him once more. He flipped through the photos, taking time to linger over a few of them.

"I never thought Strauss could look so human," he murmured as he gazed at the picture of the Director holding Mark, Penelope behind them, her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"She does have a heart buried in her chest; you just have to find the key. Things would have turned out much differently had I not been shot. Can you imagine the scandal we would have caused if I had come home with Aaron's child in my arms and a ring from him on my finger? She would have been furious. My getting hurt was truly a blessing in disguise."

"See, that's what I love about you, Penelope. You find the positive in any situation, even one as horrible as that. I wish I had you optimism." He ran his fingers through her hair. "So, who knows about the babies?"

"Well, it's more like who doesn't know at this point. Rossi and JJ still don't know about the pregnancy. But you were the first person besides Erin and Aaron that I deliberately told. It was an accident that Emily and Reid found out when they did. Though I'm expecting Emily to slip up and mention something soon. I just didn't want you to find out second hand this time. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Oh, Mama, ever thinking of others before yourself." He held her tightly for a moment longer before letting her go. "Let's go tell the others now. You should be the one to tell them, not one of us."

She stood up and smoothed her skirt, smiling at him. "I suppose you're right. I wonder if they're still here?"

"JJ mentioned something about her heading out early. I guess Will called when we were about to get on the plane – something about Henry not feeling well. I'm sure Rossi is still here, though."

Penelope leaned down and softly kissed his cheek. "What would I do without my best friend?" He shrugged slightly, grinning up at her. She just shook her head and left her office. Aaron's light was still on, along with Rossi's. She peeked in on her husband and smiled at him when he looked up from his paperwork. "How much longer will you be?"

"Another thirty or so."

"All right. I'll be in Rossi's office, most likely. After him, I just have JJ to tell our good news. She wasn't too upset that I didn't come along, was she?"

"Not after you cracked that hard drive so quickly. That really helped to solve the case."

"Glad I could be of service, my captain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tell, what?" she asked, noticing that smile he got on his face when he knew something that she didn't.

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you in a little while." He bent back down over his paperwork and she stuck her tongue at him before leaving the room and going next door to Rossi's office. She knocked softly on the door and listened for him to beckon her inside, her palms sweating slightly.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked inside, pushing the door shut behind her. "Hello, Penelope, take a seat."

She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him, not knowing where to begin. "I have some really good news. Aaron and I are going…"

"To have a baby or two in a few months."

Penelope felt her jaw drop slightly as she cocked her head in disbelief. "What? How did you know?"

"Aaron let it slip to me, Kitten. It was an accident, and I promised not to say anything until you told me. He knew you were really excited about this news and didn't want to spoil it. So, who do you have left to tell?"

"JJ. Like Reid, I'm surprised she hasn't asked something yet. Though Emily swears I'm not as big as I think I am yet."

"You look fine, you really do. Did you glow this much when you were pregnant with Mark?"

"Yeah. We were so happy, Dave. Though it was a little scary, too." She looked at him and sighed. "Would you have been able to accept us as a family if I hadn't gotten hurt?"

"Of course. The heart never chooses to fall in love with someone, I should know. The job we do, any chance at happiness should be grabbed with both hands and held onto, tightly. What do you call them?"

"We don't know what they are yet, so I've dubbed the larger one Squishy and the smaller one is Squooshy."

"Cute."

"I thought so." She put a hand on her stomach. "I know everyone cares for me, but I really want to be treated as normally as possible. I know this pregnancy will go much better than my first. After all, we don't have to worry about some psycho who wants to bring about the end of the world."

"There is that; however we still worry about you and I have a feeling that you are going to be watched over until the minute you go into labor. Just humor us, will ya, Kitten?"

Penelope nodded. "It will help that you guys will be out in the field for a lot of my pregnancy. No helicopter friends when you're hundreds of miles away." He looked up from his paper, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you really think that distance will make a difference?"

A hearty laugh began to tumble from her lips and she threw back her head as she let it out. "Oh, you're so right," she said as she wiped away tears. She turned her head as the door opened and smiled at Aaron. "Earlier than I expected."

"Yes, well, I invited JJ and Will over for supper, so I decided to go a little earlier. JJ said she'd stop by and get something from the Chinese food place that we love. So, we only have forty-five minutes to get home. Dave, do you want to join us? There'll be plenty to go around."

"Thanks, sounds good." He gathered up his files and stuck them on the corner of his desk, making everything look neat. "Shall we?" he asked as he stood and Aaron took Penelope's arm, leading her out of the office. About halfway to the car, she stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Derek said that JJ had gone home as soon as the plane touched down since Henry wasn't feeling well. How can she be coming over to our house, then?"

"Maybe he wasn't as bad as Will was saying. You know how the slightest cough can be turned into pneumonia with us." He smiled at her until she smiled back.

"You're probably right. Well, let's go, wouldn't want them to be standing on our porch waiting for us." She began to move towards the car once more, missing Aaron's sigh of relief. The drive went smoothly, and they were soon home. Both JJ's van and Rossi's sporty car were in the drive, though she didn't see them waiting for them, nor were any of the lights on in the front of the house.

Aaron pulled into the garage and waited for her to join him before opening the door to their home. As she stepped into darkness, she thought she heard the rustling of paper and shuffling of feet. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of Aaron's hand just as the light flipped on. "Surprise!"

Quick tears came to her eyes as she saw all her friends in their living room. Emily came up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've been planning something like this since I found out about your pregnancy. Erin's helped out a lot, too. I spilled everything to JJ a few days ago and then everything just came together. Come on, guest of honor goes first." She brought her over to the table filled with her favorite foods. Penelope took a plate and filled it, followed by Jack and Aaron. Taking a seat on the couch, she accepted the cup of punch Erin handed her.

"Thank you, for all of this, Erin. You didn't have to," she said softly as the other woman sat primly next to her.

"I know, but I wanted to. That makes all the difference." She took a sip of punch and looked out on the room. "I hope you didn't have your heart set on those traditional baby shower games. I put the kibosh on them the moment Emily brought it up."

"That's fine. I can't really see any of the guys playing guess the baby food, anyway." She smiled at Erin and then went back to eating. Once everyone had finished, Emily and JJ gathered all the plates up and took them into the kitchen.

"Is it time to open the presents now?" Jack asked as he sat down at Penelope's feet, an excited smile on his face.

"You brought gifts?"

"Of course. Now we get to show your children the same generosity you show Henry," JJ replied, handing her a large gift bag. They all gathered around, and Aaron pulled out a camera to take pictures. "I'll write down the gifts and who they came from, so you can send out thank yous."

"Why, aren't they all from you guys?" she asked as she pulled out a card from the bag.

"Not all of them." Aaron said from behind the camera. "Who's the first one from?"

She opened the card. "Emily," she replied with a smile. Taking out the tissue paper, she handed it to Jack, who put it into a trash bag JJ had given him. Penelope reached in and pulled out a beautiful quilt. "Oh, thank you, it's so pretty."

Emily handed her a matching bag. "Here's the twin, pun intended. I couldn't resist when I saw them." Penelope took out the matching quilt and laid it over her legs. Emily kept handing her gifts to open and soon Penelope realized that almost everyone in their office had gotten her something. And then Erin handed her the final gift.

"I had to pull some strings to get ahold of this person, but I think you'll be happy I did," she said as Penelope took the gift from her outstretched hand.

Penelope slid her fingernail underneath the tape, breaking the seals. She handed the rectangle of paper to Jack, then opened the box, finding an envelope addressed to her. The writing looked vaguely familiar, and she set it aside to read later, as the packet was rather thick. Pulling apart the tissue paper, she was instantly brought back to her other life, the one she thought she had left behind.

Emily looked over her shoulder. "Oh, my god, Penelope. Those are absolutely gorgeous. And they look hand made."

"They are. A dear friend of mine made them," she said as she pulled out the first set of pastel booties and hats. "But how did you find her? I couldn't dig up anything in my databases."

"Like I said, I had to pull some strings. You would never have been able to find her on your own, my dear. And I don't think you'll be able to contact her again, at least not until the case comes up before the judge."

Penelope wiped a tear away from her cheek and grabbed Erin's hand, squeezing tightly. "Thank you so much, Erin. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Erin took a deep breath and smiled. "In some way, I think I do know. Now, how about we take these things upstairs to the nursery."

"But we don't have a nursery yet"

"Don't we?" Aaron replied, holding out a hand to her. She took it and let him help her to stand. Erin handed her the things Beth had made and then took some of the other gifts she's received, handing them to Aaron. The rest of the team each took some items from the pile and followed Aaron upstairs. He opened the door at the far end of the hall and flipped the light on.

"How did, when did, oh, this is too much," she sighed as she looked around at the room. There were two cribs set up and a pair of dressers, and next to the window, a rocking chair. She took a seat and looked up at their smiling faces.

"We got back a little earlier than we had expected and decided to do this for you. When else would any of us have the time?" Morgan asked as he put away some clothes in the dresser. The others followed his lead and put the things Penelope had received away. Emily draped the quilts over the cribs and then put one set of knitted clothes on top.

"Is there anything else we can do?" JJ asked as she shut the bottom drawer of a dresser.

"I don't think so. You've all done so much. Thank you for everything." She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. "Sorry, I just get more tired these days."

"It'll be a busy day tomorrow, anyway. We should all be heading home," Rossi said, bending down to hug Penelope. One by one, they said their good-byes until it was only Erin left. Penelope stood up and bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Really, Erin, thank you so much for this. I cannot begin to imagine the lengths you went to, to make certain I would receive such a wonderful gift. I don't know how I can ever begin to repay your generosity." She drew in a shuddery breath and the tears began to fall.

"Come here." Erin opened her arms and Penelope gratefully sank into them, resting her head on Erin's shoulder. "You should be happy on today of all days."

"I am," she managed to squeak out. "It's just that the hormones make me cry at the drop of a hat lately. I suppose it will only get worse until they're born." She let Erin go and wiped away the tears, smiling.

"Everything will be okay, that's what tissues are for," Aaron piped up, wrapping his arm around Penelope's waist. "Now, I have to get my wife to bed. Have a good evening, Erin."

"You as well, Be good, Penelope."

"I will, Erin. See you later." Erin left and they went to their bedroom. She quickly changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. Aaron joined her a minute later and she looked into his face, reaching up to stroke it gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply a few times before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. She turned over and pulled his arm across her middle, resting his hand on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed and soon, she too, was asleep.

* * *

"Can I get that for you, Penelope?"

She turned slightly to look at Agent Hill, who was smiling at her as he held out his hands to take the light box of folders from her hands. "I may be seven months pregnant, Eli, but I can still carry a three pound box. Thank you for the offer, though." She continued on her way, still feeling his eyes on her. Rossi had been right, even with them in the field, she still had people watching her every move, eager to help her. It was getting a bit wearying on one hand, though she did enjoy the help when she was feeling extra tired.

As soon as she was seated in front of her computer, she received a call. "Speak."

"Hey, Mama. How are you feeling today?"

"Huge. And I still have two months to go. What do you need?"

"Background check, if you would please. The name's Jennifer Barr."

"Do you want standard or full on this woman?"

"Full. We think she's the unsub's accomplice."

"No problem, Hot Stuff." She clicked away on her keyboard. "Oof."

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing. They're just kicking a little hard right now. Dr. Zyuddyk said it would be happening, since they have less room to move around in. Anyway, here's the info, I'm sending it over to the computer there."

"Thanks. We'll see you in a few days."

"Of course. Talk to you later, Derek." She disconnected the call and went back to her work, trying to ignore her children kicking her as hard as they could. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, even with the nap she took at noon. She drove home on autopilot, and was never more grateful to Jessica than that night, since she had fed Jack before bringing him home.

Penelope grabbed something quick to eat and then passed out on the couch. A few hours later, she woke up to hear Jack talking to someone. "Jack, who's on the phone?"

"Daddy. He was calling to see how you were feeling. Here, he wants to talk to you." Jack thrust the phone at her and she took it, putting it up to her ear.

"Hello, Aaron."

"Hi, Penny. So, have you thought about going to half days yet?"

"Very funny. I'll get over it, and besides, there's only a month left until my maternity leave begins. I'll be fine until then."

* * *

That month passed by quickly, and then it was her last day at the office. Thankfully, the team was home, and Aaron and Morgan brought the things she'd need at home down to the car. The rest of the team followed Penelope down, chatting up a storm in the elevator.

Finally, Penelope stopped them all, turning to look at each in turn. "I'm staying home for two months, and you'll still have me working for you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. And you all know where I live; you're welcome to come by at any time."

"Within reason, of course," Aaron said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I don't want to see you on my doorstep at one in the morning unless something is seriously wrong."

One by one, they hugged her and she walked with Aaron to their car. Slowly, she got in, wriggling in the seat and trying to get comfortable. She reclined the seat a little and took a quick catnap as Aaron drove.

"Honey, wake up. We're home," Aaron said as he gently shook her awake. Blinking, she looked up at him and smiled. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him help her out of the car. Jack was standing in the doorway, looking at them. "Jackers, can you help bring some things inside?"

He nodded and clambered down the few steps and over to the car. Aaron handed him a bag and Penelope smiled as she watched him sling the strap over his shoulder and hold onto the handle, just like she often did. They all went inside and Aaron fixed supper while she put her feet up in the living room. Jack handed her the bag he had brought in and she took out her laptop and set up everything she would need to work from home.

"Smells wonderful," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen as Aaron set a plate of food on the table, next to her laptop. "Hey," she said, finally looking up as he shut the lid halfway.

"Eat first. You can do the rest of that later."

"Yes, Aaron." She picked up the plate and ate almost everything he'd given her. Then she handed him a long cable. "Would you plug this into a phone jack? I have to make the line secure so that I can access the databases correctly." He nodded and did as asked. Soon, she was up and running. "Thanks, my love."

As she powered down the laptop, Jack came over to her and held up his book. "I know you've been getting tired lately, but do you have time to listen to me read tonight, Mama?" She nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he snuggled close to her and began to read. Try as she might to stay awake, she was asleep before he had finished his chapter.

* * *

The last month of her pregnancy fell into an easy pattern. Somehow, JJ managed to find cases that needed their attention within driving distance of Quantico, and Aaron was home every night. And then, two weeks before her due date, one of the team began to stay back at the BAU, rotating out every day they worked.

She woke up July seventeenth later than normal. As Penelope got out of bed, she rubbed her back and stretched, feeling achy all over, and more than ready to see her children born. Opening the bedroom door, she could hear Jack playing in the living room and made her way to the bathroom. Pulling off her nightgown, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on, hoping the warmth would soothe her back.

When she got out of the shower, her back still hurt. Drying off, she then pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. She took a seat on the sofa and watched Jack play video games. She tried not to tell him hints on how to get past the level, wanting him to figure it out on his own. As he completed the level, she winced as a sharp, cramp-like, pain went her back. That's when she began to think back to her first pregnancy. Pains like this had come faster and faster before she had given birth. Pulling her laptop off the table, she looked up symptoms of labor to confirm her suspicions. Then she looked at the chart Aaron had given her at the beginning of the week as to who would be in the office on which day.

She smiled when she saw that it would be Emily. She took out her cell phone and dialed Em's number. Within seconds, she picked up "Penelope? Is everything okay?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"For the moment, I'm all right. I just should have someone over here with me."

"Give me fifteen and I'll be there, I promise." Emily hung up the phone and Penelope smiled, knowing it would be closer to ten minutes when she'd be at her door. . Sure enough, ten minutes later Emily was ringing the doorbell and Jack ran to let her in. Emily came into the living room and took a seat next to Penelope. "So how far along is your labor?"

"The pains come and go, about every half hour or so. But I don't know how fast it will progress and wanted someone here with me and Jack just in case we have to go to the hospital before Aaron would get home."

"The babies are going to be here today?" Jack asked, looked up at them from his game. Penelope nodded, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and then he turned back to her game. Emily and Penelope began to talk about small things that were going on in their lives.

"So, Morgan and I were out for drinks last week."

"And?"

"We had a pretty good time. I think we might go out again sometime soon."

"Wonderful." Penelope grimaced and touched her stomach. "Just another contraction."

"That one was quicker than the others, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should start timing them," she replied, biting her lip. Almost twelve minutes went by and she had another one and from then out, they began coming ten minutes apart. "Jack, will you up and grab my bag from next to the dresser in my room?" He nodded and turned off his game before running upstairs and dragging down her bag. Both Emily and Penelope laughed as they heard the thumps on the stairs.

Once Jack was back in the living room, Emily helped Penelope to stand and they all went outside to get in Emily's car. As she drove, Penelope pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aaron's number. It went to voicemail, and she said, "Hey, babe, Emily's taking me and Jack to the hospital now. The twins have decided to make their appearance today. I don't know how long it'll take, since there are two of them. Stay safe, and I'll see you soon." She ended the call and then dialed Erin. "Hello, Erin."

"Penelope, is it time?"

"How'd you know?"

"Agent Prentiss has left the office, so I'm assuming she's taking you to hospital, am I right?"

"Yes, we should be there in another ten minutes or so."

"All right, I'll see you there in a little while. I just have to wrap up a few things here."

"Really? Thank you, Erin!"

"Not a problem. See you in a few."

Penelope hung up the phone and put it back in her purse, then put a hand on her stomach as another pain washed over her. Emily took notice and began to drive a little faster, wanting to get to the hospital before she had to deliver the baby on the side of the road. She pulled into the admission's drive and pulled up to the door. An orderly came out and opened the door just as another contraction hit her. He helped her with a chair and Emily went and parked the car before bringing Jack inside.

Penelope was filling out some forms when they took a seat next to her. "They've call Dr. Zyuddyk and we're just waiting for me to finish these before they bring me up to a room." she said, not looking up from the clipboard.

Neither was surprised to see Erin walk in minutes later, looking totally put together. "Aaron called to tell me that they'll be by as soon as they give the profile to the police. He figured it should take another hour of so." Holding out her hand, she asked, "Are you finished with those?" Penelope nodded and handed them over. It was so easy to let her be in control and handle things.

A nurse followed Erin over to them and pushed Penelope over to a bank of elevators. They rode up to the sixth floor and the nurse led them down to a private birthing suite. "If you'll wait outside for a few minutes so I can get her changed and ready for delivery, please," she said before closing the door after them.

Emily leaned back against the wall while Erin talked with Jack about school. He was in the middle of explaining how he'd won the reading contest at school by a landslide when the nurse came back outside and let them go inside. Jack made a beeline for the recliner in the corner, still jabbering on to Erin while Emily sat down next to Penelope's bed.

"I have to wait until my doctor get here before I can talk about getting an epidural," she said, smiling at Emily. "I'm so not going through this without drugs." She rubbed her stomach as another contraction came and went. Emily pushed back the hair from Penelope's face. "Will you grab a headband from my bag? I want my hair out of my face."

Emily nodded and rooted around in the bag until she found a band that had a large purple flower on it. "This one okay?" she asked, holding it up. Penelope nodded and took it from her hand, putting it on. Emily set the bag back on the floor and sat back in the chair, watching the monitors take information in.

There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Zyuddyk came in. "So, you made it to your due date. Congratulations, I was expecting to see these little guys to arrive two weeks ago."

"I did everything you suggested to keep them incubating until it was the best time. My team made certain that everyone at work did everything for me so I wouldn't have to exert myself too much," she replied, laughing slightly.

"Well, they did a good job. Now, let me take a look to see how far along you are." She lifted the blanket and Emily averted her eyes so as not to invade her friend's privacy. "Making good progress, here, Penelope. You're about four centimeters dilated. I'll be by in another hour or so to see how things are going."

"Thank you, Dr. Zyuddyk." The doctor left, and Emily looked at Penelope.

"Aaron will be here soon, right?"

"Why, don't you want to see a baby being born?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes and no. I can stay here and hold your hand while he catches them, I just don't want to be the catcher, you know?"

"Of course, I understand. Listen, would you mind taking Jack for a walk for a few minutes?" Emily nodded and held out her hand. Jack stood up and took her hand and they left the room together. "If Aaron doesn't get here in time, will you stay with me and coach me through this? I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Certainly I will. Do you need anything right now?"

"I'm good," she replied as Erin settled back into the recliner, pulling out her cell phone. She watched her call up an app and asked, "What are you playing?"

"Mah Johng. It's going to be a while before you give birth."

"How do you know?"

"Let's see, my dear. I've had three deliveries, so I know a little of what's going on. Your contractions haven't sped up any, so while you're dilated, you aren't progressing. Has your water broken yet?" Penelope shook her head slowly. "Then you have a ways to go yet."

"Oh." Penelope leaned over and grabbed her bag, pulling out her laptop. She started it up and checked her email, then updated her blog, telling her readers that she was officially in labor. When that was finished, she set in on the chair next to her bed. "Erin, could you help me up? I have to…"

"Of course." Erin jumped up and was at her side in a flash, helping her into the bathroom. Penelope shut the door and got to the toilet just in time before a fast gush of water spilled out. She waited until all the fluid had passed, or so she hoped, before she cleaned herself off and flushed. Opening the door, she took Erin's waiting arm and let her help her back to the bed. "That was your water breaking. Now things should start moving along."

* * *

Erin was right, and suddenly the contractions started coming closer together. She was bearing down into another one when it seemed like everyone arrived. "Look who I met in the hall, Penelope," Dr. Zyuddyk said as she opened the door, revealing the team and Jack.

"Aaron!" she cried out, holding her arms up. He stepped forward and into her embrace.

"I made it as soon as I could, Penny. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." He stroked her hair gently and took a seat in the chair next to her bed, putting her laptop on the floor.

"We're going to get some food. Do you want us to bring something back for you?" JJ asked, taking hold of her hand.

"You'll have to be rather quick if you want time to visit before she delivers," Dr. Zyuddyk piped up. "Her labor is moving faster than it was, and I wouldn't be surprised if we have these babies here in the next three hours."

JJ nodded and took down what Aaron and Penelope wanted and then she, Spencer, and Jack went off to get what everyone wanted. Morgan pulled up another chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed, next to Erin, while Rossi leaned against the wall. Once the doctor had left, Penelope asked, "How's the case going?"

"Well. The police seem confident they'll catch the unsub from our profile. Though all of us, except for Aaron, of course, will be going back tomorrow to help them out," Rossi said.

She nodded and breathed out slowly as she went through another contraction. "Great," she said through gritted teeth, holding tightly on to Aaron's hand. "These are just getting a little stronger now. That's a good sign, we're almost there."

"I'll go get you some ice chips, Penelope. Those will help with the pain and keep you hydrated," Erin said, standing up and smoothing her skirt before she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a small bucket that she handed to Aaron. "I should be going now, everyone else is he-," she started to say.

"No! Please stay," Penelope interrupted, holding out a hand to her. Morgan got up and moved to the recliner, allowing Erin to take his seat. As soon as she sat, Penelope grabbed her hand. "I know this is silly, but suddenly, I just want you here, in case…" Her voice trailed off as quick tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'll stay, I promise," she quietly replied, squeezing Penelope's hand gently.

Everyone was glad when the others returned moments later with the food. After everyone had eaten, it became apparent that Penelope's labor was really moving into high gear. "Jayje, would you take Jack back to your place? As soon as the babies are here, I'll call. I just don't want him underfoot," he said quietly.

"Of course, Hotch. Come on, Jack, we're going to go see Henry for a little bit and then we'll come back, once the twins are here." Jack looked ready to protest but one look from his father quelled that notion. JJ bent and kissed Penelope's cheek. "We'll be back when you call."

Emily took that as her cue to lead the others out to the waiting room she'd found earlier, leaving Penelope alone with her husband and Erin. Each sat on one side of her, holding her hands as she bore down through the contractions. A little while later, Dr. Zyuddyk and her nurse came in. "Looks like you're just about ready to have those babies. Let's get you wheeled down to your delivery room now." The nurse unhooked the monitors and began to wheel the bed down the hall, while the others followed her into the other room.

"You'll need to put these one," the nurse said to Erin and Aaron, handing them sterile gowns. "Then make certain you wash your hands well and put on gloves." They did as instructed, pulling the gloves carefully. Then they rejoined Penelope, taking the same sides they'd been on in the other room.

The rest of the delivery team filed into the room and got set up, bringing in two bassinets and everything they would need. Her nurse helped Penelope put her feet up in the stirrups and then got her into the birthing position. Penelope held tightly on to Erin's hand as the contractions started to come closer together and last longer. "All right, when I sat push, Penelope, bear down as hard as you can," Dr. Zyuddyk said as she took her spot between Penelope's legs. "Mr. Hotchner, do you want to catch the babies as they come out?" He nodded eagerly and she motioned him down by her.

"And push!" Penelope bore down, holding tightly on to Erin as she did so, groaning loudly. "Great job, now breathe deeply and get ready to push again. Okay, now." Penelope did so, a fine sweat breaking out on her forehead. Erin used her other hand to wipe it away and Penelope smiled weakly.

"I can see the head of baby A, one more good push and they'll be in the world!" She bore down once more, a primal cry erupting from her. Opening her eyes, she saw Aaron hold out his hands, supported by the doctor, and then a gorgeous smile spread over his face.

"It's a boy, Penelope. We have another son!" Aaron exclaimed as the doctor cut the cord. He handed the baby over to one of the others to clean up. Taking their positions once more, she bore down when told to push and soon the other baby was in the world. "This one's a girl, Penny! Our beautiful, perfect girl."

He turned to hand over the baby to one of the technicians and see how their son was doing when they all heard Dr. Zyuddyk say, "Well, hello there. Penelope, I need you to push down again, okay?"

"Aaron?" she asked, squeezing Erin's hand as tightly as she could. He came up to her and took her other hand in his.

"I don't know, my love. Just follow what Dr. Zyuddyk tells you to do."

She pushed when told and all were surprised when the doctor held up a third baby. "And how do we explain that to the team? Sudden baby syndrome?"

"It's another girl. I'm assuming that she hid behind the other two every time we did a sonogram, since she is a touch smaller than the others. It's why I never saw her in there."

One of the delivery team took the third baby while another handed her the first baby born. Penelope held him close, breathing in his scent, a gentle smile on her lips. "Welcome to the world, little one. Soon, we'll name you and bring you home to stay with us forever."

She looked up and saw Erin and Aaron holding each of the girls. "You know, we only picked out names for the first two, not little miss tag-along here."

"I think I can think of a pretty good name," Penelope replied, smiling up at him, then shifting her eyes to Erin.

"We'll need to take the babies back to run a few more tests. We'll bring them to your room when we're finished." Penelope nodded and then an orderly wheeled her back to her room.

"Will one of you grab my nightgown from my bag, please? I want to be out of this hospital gown now."

Erin bent and pulled out a soft linen gown that buttoned up the front. "I'll go tell the team the good news while you get your wife freshened up, Aaron," she said as she gently kissed Penelope's forehead. "You did good, kiddo," she said before she left the room. She walked down the corridor until she found the waiting room. Looking in, she saw that they were all seated in a huddle, talking quietly amongst themselves. She cleared her throat and they all looked up at her.

"How's she doing?" Emily asked, anxiety in her voice.

"Mother and babies came through okay. Aaron's helping her to get cleaned up, and then we can go see them."

"What did they have?" Reid asked.

"A girl, a boy, and a girl."

"Wait, what? You said girl twice. She was having twins, right?" Rossi asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hidden triplet. I've heard of it happening before, but this is the first time I've seen it occur in real life," Reid answered before Erin could say anything. "And this means we can all be godparents now. It's actually worked out quite perfectly."

"Must be a God thing," Erin said quietly as she pulled out her phone and checked Penelope's blog. She saw there was a new post up about the triplets and snapped the phone off. "All right, let's go see them." They followed her back to the room and were greeted with the sight of Penelope holding one of the babies, the other two in their bassinets.

They all smiled at Penelope and she beckoned them closer. Emily went right up to her side and without hesitation, Penelope handed her the baby she held. "That's our son, Matthew Edward. Our daughters are still sleeping in their bassinets, so if anyone wants to, they can hold them. Just try not to wake them."

Morgan went over and picked up one. "And who is this princess?"

"Sophia Grace," Aaron replied as he picked up the last baby, holding her out to Erin. "And this is Erin Elizabeth. We hope you don't mind the homage."

To the rest of their surprise, Erin shook her head, taking the baby gently and holding her close to her heart. "No, I don't mind at all," she whispered, a smile on her face. She took the baby over to the recliner and carefully sat down, gently rocking the baby as she cooed to her.

A knock came on the door and Reid opened it, revealing JJ, Will, Henry, and Jack. Jack ran over to his father and hugged him, then hugged Penelope. "Are there really three?" he asked with obvious excitement.

"Yes, there are three. You have a brother and two sisters now, Jack," Penelope said as he climbed up on the bed to sit next to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he snuggled close to her. Emily handed Matthew back to Penelope, who gently placed him in Jack's arms. "This is your brother, Matthew," she said. She looked around the room into the happy faces of her friends, and suddenly felt a feeling a complete peace descend upon her. Her family was finally whole again.


End file.
